What's a Little Death between friends?
by kathryn518
Summary: After the defeat of Voldmort didn't turn out quite like he envisioned, Harry stared into the Abyss preparing to prove something to himself, instead he tumbles into an experience he never expected, and he doesn't go alone.
1. Watch that First Step!

**What's a Little Death between friends?**

 **Chapter 1: Watch that First Step.**

"Harry Potter, what in blazes are you doing?" came a question that was half asked, half demanded from a voice behind him.

Harry Potter froze for a moment at the sound of the voice, before he relaxed recognizing it and allowed his hand to continue tracing over the roughhewn rock in front of him. He idly noted somewhat to his own surprise that the rock alternated between feeling warm and cool underneath his touch. Given where he was he had guessed that it would be cool at all times. As far as he could tell it didn't seem to have any rhyme or reason for how it changed temperature.

"Hello, Tonks," His voice was relatively calm at the unexpected interruption, and he didn't turn around to acknowledge the woman, "How are you this evening?"

"I was a lot better before I did my rounds and found you down here of all places," the room sounded with her footsteps as she got closer to him, stopping several yards away. "You didn't answer my question."

Harry noted that her voice was more tentative than usual. This wasn't an on-duty Auror demanding why he was in a restricted area of the Ministry. This was his friend. One of the few friends he had left. Though Harry could hardly blame her given where he was currently positioned.

He was standing right in front of the Veil of Death and running his hands over the asymmetric rock that outlined its arch.

"Do you ever wonder what's beyond the Veil, Nym?" Harry asked.

It was a sign of the tension Tonks felt in the air that she didn't even attempt to scold him for a different use of her name. Though she was well aware that it wouldn't do any good. He had been calling her that for months, at least when he was speaking to her about serious matters, though usually only when they were alone. Secretly she enjoyed it when he called her that… but she would never actually tell him that.

"I… yes of course I do Harry. Everyone does, I'm sure." Tonks replied carefully.

She was no fool she could tell Harry was tense and given what she had learned about him over the past few months, he had an expression on his face that told her that seemed intent on doing something. The fact that he was in front of the bloody Veil of Death was not helping her mindset at the moment.

She tried to keep her tone light as she moved a bit closer to him, all the training she had in her academy days about talking down suicidal people coming to the forefront of her mind, though she kept her hands away from her wand. Experience over the past year had also taught her that Harry could be jumpy, even with people he trusted. Her particular lesson had been learned when he had come into the house from a rainstorm and she had gone to cast a drying charm on him to be helpful and found herself disarmed, stuck to the wall, petrified and with a glowing wand pointed right between her eyes.

He had apologized profusely to her and set her free a few moments later after he realized what she intended. She had mostly shrugged off his apologies, they had just lived through a war and she could be jumpy in certain environments as well. Though Harry seemed to be tense all the time.

However she had learned that it wasn't an isolated incident. She had heard several other people whisper about similar experiences. She had seen when he had done nearly the same thing to Kingsley in his office, when he had gestured with his wand in Harry's direction. Of course he had also petrified herself and the other auror in the office at the same time.

"I think we all find out eventually," Tonks said with an attempt at being lighthearted, "Most people just aren't in a hurry to do so."

"No… I don't mean finding out about death in general," Harry paced both hands flat on the stone arch. "I mean literally. What is on the other side of this Veil? Why would someone go through the trouble of enchanting something like this… if it only 'killed you'? This thing has been here for at least six thousand years. Why put that sort of effort into something?"

"No one knows… its all guesses and conjecture." Tonks replied uneasily. She was watching Harry carefully now. His entire manner seemed bemused and detached and it worried her a great deal.

Harry's hands moved over the stone slowly, moving slowly around the side of the arch and then back, the silence hung for almost a minute before he replied, "I think… I'm going to find out." he said, his tone still quiet as he returned to the front and once more looked at the rippling doorway in front of him.

"What?" gasped an astonished Tonks, "You can't do that… you'll die!"

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his tone quiet and truly curious, his hands never stopping their gentle stroking of the stone before him.

"It's a one way trip to death. Everyone who goes through dies…" she said with exasperation.

"How do you know?" Harry repeated with that same curiosity in his tone, refusing to look away from the Veil, keeping Tonks from establishing eye contact with him.

"Remember Sirius?" She demanded with more than a touch of anger creeping into her tone. She knew it was probably a low blow but she needed him focused on something besides the Veil.

Harry looked back at her sharply before the anger in his expression faded to one of resignation, "Of course I remember Sirius. It was partially my fault he died," he replied.

Harry's voice was sharp and tinged with a bit of bitterness and anger as his fingers traced over the rock slowly. Tonks moved to speak, to console or deny but Harry cut her off, "However the Veil didn't kill him. It merely took his body. The curse from his cousin was what killed him."

He had lost both Sirius and Remus in that battle. Both of the last true Marauders had died. One had fallen to Bellatrix, and the other to a combinations of both male Lestranges. There was also a warning note to his tone, one that told Tonks she was walking on thin ice and to tread carefully.

Tonks was quiet at that, she had been taken out of the fight by her insane aunt so she hadn't witnessed it. She had just been told later that he had fallen through the Veil.

Harry seemed to take her silence as an opportunity to continue, "So we don't know what actually happens when someone goes through the Veil. And… I plan to find out."

"How?" Tonks demanded her throat suddenly dry, she took a very careful step forward, fear of pushing him preventing her from moving any faster.

Harry finally turned to gaze at her fully with a look that was combination scorn and incredulity, "By stepping through of course."

"You can't!" Tonks gasped, reaching toward him and stopping herself when she realized that he hadn't yet taken a step toward the Veil.

"Why not?" Harry asked, once more his tone was of polite but honest confusion.

"Even…. even if it doesn't kill you. No one who has gone through has ever come back! It's just a one way trip!" Tonks sputtered.

"So?" Harry asked, truly seemingly like he didn't understand where her complaint with that situation.

"What… what about everyone here?" Tonks demanded as she gestured around.

"What about _them_?" Harry's eyes actually flashed with anger as he faced off with her, "The wizarding world has learned absolutely nothing. Everything we fought for, everything we bled and fucking _died_ all for. They learned _nothing_."

Tonks made to reply but Harry cut her off, "Sure, Voldemort is dead, but everyone acted like that was it. He was gone and there was nothing more we needed to do. But the same problems remain. The same people are in power."

"Kingsley has tried but the same people who hurt and killed my friends are blocking him at every turn," Harry's eyes flashed, "They're about half a step from declaring me a dark lord."

Tonks winced at that, she knew Harry had a point. Kingsley and several others were staunch supporters of the last living Potter, but other than the absolute worst offenders of the previous regime, many of the Dark Lord's followers had gotten off claiming coercion or _imperius_ once again.

Draco Malfoy had even done so while under truth serum, and despite Harry now knowing exactly how the little shit had beaten the potion, there wasn't a thing he could do about it. That had led to loads of death eaters and other dark wizards getting off in the exact same manner.

Of course their close call didn't stop their ambitions or goals which meant the Wizarding World was nearly in the same place it had been pre-Voldemort, with more of their opponents gone after Voldemort's constant purges.

And many were definitely not fans of Harry Potter. It had barely been six months since Voldemort's fall and Tonks couldn't deny public opinion was being turned against him subtly, but slowly and surely.

A big article in the Prophet had run just the day before wondering where Harry had disappeared to during his seventh year. Accusing him of being able to stop Voldemort much sooner, and having cowered and hid until he was forced to fight when he was trapped during the final battle.

Tonks vividly remember Harry discussing how Dumbledore had let Grindelwald rampage in Europe for almost a decade and a half before confronting him. But Harry, who hadn't even finished Hogwarts yet, had been expected to snap his fingers and make the Dark Lord simply go away.

What really got to Tonks about the situation was that it wasn't even Voldemort's old supporters that were the loudest voice. Yes they started the rumors and whispered the questions, but it was the Wizarding world of Britain that quickly took up the standard, much as they had done during Harry's school years. Given an easy scapegoat, one they knew wouldn't lash out at them, the mob didn't take long to forget everything Harry had done in favor of a new spin on his actions.

"Wizards' disgust for 'lesser beings' is the only thing stopping them from going to the goblins and demanding the contents of my vaults," Harry half spat, "Despite the fact that I save them from being subjugated by a Dark Lord; they're still bitching about the people that died in the process. Saying that I owe them, of course nothing is said about the people I lost. Good thing I took everything the Potters and Blacks kept in the bank, otherwise they could try and take it all any day they manage to get the numbers for a vote. Greedy fuckers."

"I should've just killed them all when I had the chance. Make the Wizarding world start over and drag them out of the dark ages kicking and screaming and bitching," Harry muttered almost to himself as he shook his head in disgust.

"Who?" Tonks asked carefully watching Harry's expression.

"The Death Eaters… the blood purists, the dark wizards that flocked to Voldemort's banner at the promise of easy chaos before I offed the bastard. All those who supported his policies and who even now keep those policies in place with almost no changes." Harry gestured widely "We're pretty much back where we started. And all those needless deaths were ultimately for _nothing_."

Harry's voice went from musing to helpless frustration as he turned and smacked his fist against the stone archway in frustration. "Six months ago I would have been appalled at the idea of killing the dark wizards wholesale…."

"What… about your friends?" Tonks asked quietly, having heard enough to dread the answer.

Harry slumped a little bit and turned to regard Tonks with pain in his eyes. "My friends," he sighed a little bit, "My friends are scared of me."

"That's not true." Tonks replied immediately, and with a fair amount of vigor that surprised even Harry, but before she could continue Harry cut her off once more.

"It is true. Ever since I died, and absorbed that… piece of Voldemort. They have been. They've tried not to show it." Harry shook his head and glanced down at his hands, "They tried to remain friends and comfort me." But I set them on edge. I'm... different than I was."

Harry smiled sadly, "Ron was blunt enough to point it out. He used to think Hermione was brilliant but scary. Now he says she's like a niffler next to how I can be if I'm on a tear trying to solve something."

"They and the others try to stay around me. But I make them uncomfortable. I know I do. I've seen it in their eyes." Harry turned back to the arch and sighed, "And they have a right to be scared. I know I am sometimes."

Harry let that statement hang in the air between them.

"Why?" Tonks asked quietly, her voice very soft. Harry was opening up far more than she had seen and she wanted to keep him talking.

Harry's voice was solemn and grim when he replied after a minute's silence, "I don't just have power now. I have a lifetime of knowledge, of _his_ knowledge. Most of it so intertwined that it's part of me."

"I'm so much more comfortable with my magic now. Its second nature to me," he placed a hand on the arch and ran his hand over it once more, "And… I got some of his personality as well."

"Harry, you don't have his-" Tonks started only to be cut off again.

"I'm more cynical. Quicker to react. Do you know how it feels to actually _experience_ your brain working differently? Working _faster_? Analyzing things, people, events, situations. All of those thoughts taking place in the same amount of time it used to take me to decide to simply jump right in," Harry traced his fingers along a piece of the Veil. "Now though, I've figured out all the angles, including taken the time to laugh at the approach I would've used previously, and then moved forward to not only win, but to obliterate all who oppose me."

He turned his head to look back at her with an odd look in his eyes, "I'm also more selfish… though that wasn't exactly hard. I can get angrier and more demanding. It's frightened people off. It scared Ginny off in less than three weeks."

"Harry, you lived through a war. You lived through it longer than anyone really. It's bound to change you." Tonks hedged carefully, inching forward another step.

Though she wasn't able to completely deny anything Harry had said. The boy she met when he was only fifteen was gone. The lanky bespectacled thin boy who ogled her chest as she packed his few meager belongings in that muggle dung heap Dumbledore had insisted he live in. She remembered his naiveté, the emotions he wore on his sleeve and the simple way he looked at the world.

That boy was replaced by the man in front of her. The man who still was a teenager and could probably pass for sixteen except when it came to his eyes.

That wasn't to say that Harry never laughed or smiled, it was just rare, and seemed to happen less and less over the past few months. "You're tired of others not reacting to events or protesting what's happening. You're tired of them not seeing things the same way you do, I get that."

"You know… I could fix the wizarding world." Harry said quietly, turning to look at her, "I know how to do it now."

"You do? Why don't you?" Tonks asked in confusion. Harry stayed out of politics, and out of the limelight, in fact for the most part it seemed like he wanted little to do with the Wizarding World over the past few months. Not that he would have been able to do much, but he might have been able to force through some changes before they started tearing at his image.

"Because... I know what it would take, at least in this moment," Harry replied as he once more turned to look at her, his eyes watching her expression.

"Tom Riddle was an evil bastard, who was many things. But one specific thing he knew for certain, was that the Wizarding world is dying, and that it will take something extreme for it to survive." Harry spoke, leaning against the Veil of death casually.

Tonks just looked at him, listening raptly. She could see how passionate he was about what he was thinking based simply on his voice and gestures. She wondered when the last time was that he cared about anything this much.

"That thought got lost in all the stupid decisions Tom made. Which was sad, because of his brilliance he might have been able to save it. But he was only concerned with two things, showing others he was more powerful by crushing them under his heel while secretly lying to the masses at least about his own blood status, and escaping death." Harry shook his head, "It twisted his thinking, and he jumped on the idea of making Horcruxes. Unfortunately that twisted his thinking even more, made him more insane."

"It's even more of a tragedy when you know that he could have figured out other options that might have been better for immortality. He was a brilliant potioneer, and could have been the second person to make a philosopher's stone. He never even considered it… at least before he died the first time," Harry shook his head in disgust, "Such a waste."

"How does that translate into fixing the Wizarding world?" Tonks asked cautiously. She couldn't deny a twinge of worry that Harry was talking about Voldemort in such a way.

"Like I said, I think differently now. It's like I'm seeing the entire picture all at once. I know what it would take to fix the wizarding world as it stands now. How I would do it." Harry answered, there was a challenge in his voice, almost daring her to ask.

"How?" Tonks asked, giving him his opening.

"I would have to clear out a majority of the dead weight in the Wizengamot," Harry answered, watching her reaction carefully. "I would also need to break their control of the economy. Take control of the Prophet, make sure the sheeple think it's in their best interests. It would be that simple."

"As if all of that was as easily said as done." Tonks snorted a bit.

"I could probably do it," Harry replied seriously, his eyes still on her expression. "Start hunting down the Heads of the Houses of the majority that wouldn't be cooperative to the changes needed. Of course it would probably not just removing the Heads of Houses, but any heirs too old to learn any better. Say… anyone older than Hogwarts age."

"Voldemort tried to control the economy by destroying stores that weren't supporting him. But all that did was destroy the economy. I need a way to control the economy without destroying it. As much as I might like them, the easiest way would be to turn the Wizards against the Goblins. A few pushes in the right areas about Goblins screwing over wizards in general and all the hard work would be done for me." Harry looked a bit sheepish, "I would feel better if the loss of life was minimized, but truthfully my purposes might be served win or lose that war. As events could be manipulated to my benefit either way."

Harry shook his head, "The Prophet would just require gold. Assuming the owners were willing to sell. If not they might have to be replaced for people who were more willing."

Tonks bit her lip as she regarded him, knowing exactly what he was saying, finally she asked "So… why don't you?"

For the first time the question seemed to catch Harry off guard as he regarded her. He hadn't expected that reaction from her. He had expected disgust, and worry about his mentality. After a pause that lingered, he sighed. "Because…while I could do it. I'm not sure I want to… and even if I did. If I tried… that would make me another Dark Lord… or another Dumbledore."

Harry turned once more and rests his hand on the arch once more, taking time to look up at it before bowing his head. "And my friends… given what I had to do, my friends would side against me. They're already afraid, and if you've really listened to everything I just said, you can also see why I don't blame them. I'm honest enough to admit that my thoughts aren't all mine. That my thoughts are more evil than good."

He clenched his hand into a fist and rested it against the Veil. "So it's easier for all of us if I just step through. Satisfy my curiosity."

Tonks shook her head. She didn't know how to explain it to him. The thoughts and feelings she had struggled to voice aloud over these past few months, and now it looked like she might lose her chance. Unless she finally said them now.

"What about me? Where does that leave me? " she asked, her voice soft and vulnerable, almost lost in the silence that followed.

Since the end of the war, they had become friends. They had bonded over the mutual loss of family and friends. In truth he was one of her only friends, given that most of her classmates were dead or in Azkaban. Others that she knew just didn't understand the impact of the loss of both of her parents upon her. Her former partner was now the Minister for Magic and hardly had time to spend socially. She and Harry had spent a lot of time together, sometimes not even talking, merely appreciating the presence of someone who could empathize.

Harry hesitated and his shoulders slumped slightly, though he didn't look back and meet her eyes. "Truth be told Tonks. Without you I'd probably have done this two months ago."

"I can't keep having people who knew me keeping their distance because I'm not the same person I was before I died," Harry said quietly, "Believe me, I've tried to pretend that I'm the same person I was. That nothing has changed and I'm the same old naive, idealistic, Harry Potter that everyone expects me to be. But I just… I can't do it. It's like trying to pretend I'm eleven again."

"I haven't expected that of you." Tonks protested weakly, hating how lost and alone he sounded.

"I know. You let me be whoever or whatever it is I've become. No matter how influenced by _him_ I've become." Harry replied softly.

Tonks sighed, and her hair drooped and went limp and pale. As much as part of her wanted to deny everything Harry said; and she did. She wanted to rail and protest, and argue with him at every point. Tonks was honest enough with herself that she knew he was right.

His comments about what he wished to do to the wizarding world. His observations about people. More often than not she found herself agreeing with him. She wondered whether it was her cynical side, one that came from losing everything in the war.

And she had.

She had lost all her family. Her friends. Between the attack on her parents and the attack on her in her apartment she had lost most of her possessions.

Other times, she wondered if it was merely her Black blood breeding true. She agreed with Harry, though not in the manner he thought.

He wasn't evil, just… no longer stupidly innocent. She hadn't admitted it, but half the time when she was reading the Prophet, or dealing with the Wizarding World through her day to day life or her job, she found herself wishing Harry would just cut loose the shackles and make a bid for control, and deal with the crap that continued to pile up in their society.

Then, when she would see him use his magic so easily, so casually, sometimes even without a wand, she found herself wondering if he did cut loose, whether anyone could actually stop him. Knowing Harry like she did, she thought that if he did, and was successful… whatever new era emerged afterwards would be infinitely better than the one they were living in now.

Unless he was stopped, or worse… simply gave up.

She supposed it was possible if enough people were arrayed against him. But she knew even before he had admitted it, that one of the biggest things holding him back was that those he still considered friends would be among those arrayed against him. She chuckled inwardly, she wondered how the Wizarding World would react to knowing that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the reason the current status existed.

She wondered whether the two of them would take that as a compliment or mortal insult.

"That's the other reason I'm doing this." Harry's voice was quiet and a little bit strained, interrupting her stream of thoughts.

"Why?" Tonks echoed, his words pulling her attention back on him directly to see him looking into the Veil, having moved slightly closer to the entrance.

"If I do this… I'm risking myself. I'm voluntarily facing death or whatever is on the other side of that Veil. That's something that Voldemort never would have done. He spent his entire life avoiding death."

After he finished speaking, Harry simply stared into the wispy curtain of the Veil. Eventually, he glanced aside at Tonks, to see that her expression was still confused, which ultimately caused him to smile slightly.

"If I do this it proves that, whatever my personality is now, I'm still more Harry Potter than I am Voldemort."

"That's ridiculous Harry." Tonks huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course. Whatever you may have gone through, you are still Harry Potter. A person I've grown close to, enjoy spending time with and happen to think I very much like!" Tonks protested bluntly.

Harry turned to regard her once more, his eyes piercing hers. "I won't deny I enjoy spending time with you Tonks. But..."

A small smile had begun to break over the metamorph's face before it was dashed like being hit with cold water at Harry's final word.

"But… what?" Tonks asked, with a very soft voice.

"But do you really want to know what I've been thinking more than half the time I spend with you?" Harry asked, a dangerous quality in his voice.

"What's that?" Tonks asked.

"Half the time I want to kiss you," Harry said, his voice turning soft.

Tonks broke into a smile and opened her mouth slowly to reply to that, intending to tell him that wasn't something she'd protest but he continued before she could respond.

"And the other half of the time I want to drag you into a room, lock the door and not let either of us out until you're screaming at the top of your lungs for me to shag your brains out." Harry finished, his voice taking on a harsh tone. "And I don't know how much of that is me and how much is… him."

Tonks mouth opened and shut slowly before she was able to formulate a reply, "And… your solution to wanting a roll in the hay… the same roll in the hay that I would gladly give you three or four times a day, by the way… is to hop into the Veil of death? Seems… like an overreaction, Harry. I know Molly Weasley is your mother figure, but that prude shouldn't be your role model concerning premarital sex."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that and glared at her.

Tonks shrugged, "Seriously, if you wanted a romp, I would be more than happy to oblige. You aren't the only one who had those thoughts about us, and about far more than us just kissing."

"You don't get it. I don't want a roll in the hay, or a romp." Harry's eyes were fixed on her as he stepped away from the Veil and toward her. He reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "What I want is that you never so much as look at another bloke. I want to take you. Claim you. I want to _possess_ you. I want to make you want me… need me. I want to make you _mine,_ Nym. Forever."

Tonks stared at him and felt a shiver run through her body as she stared into his eyes. That was quite possibly the most arousing thing she had ever experienced in her life and he had only spoke and lightly touched her cheek.

"Oh…" She breathed out, and despite her metamorph powers found herself blushing. She knew, privately, that if Sirius or Remus were still alive, that both of them with their enhanced sense of smell would've have easily cordoned on to the fact that Tonks was blatantly turned on at the moment. Of course, the little detail of her nipples doing their best to pierce her robes would have been another subtle clue.

Harry looked briefly pleased before he shook his head and shrugged slightly. "There's also the fact that at least right now you know that your thoughts are your own, and I'm about to do the same."

He squared his shoulders and turned back to the Veil, before grinning over his shoulder at her, "I'd say wish me luck but I've got that covered," He held up a small vial of clear liquid

"Cheers." He said, as he downed a mouthful of it in one go.

Tonks frowned and it only took her a moment to realize that he had just downed almost the entirety of a vial of incredibly rare and valuable Liquid Luck.

Harry turned back to face the Veil, his hand brushing right across the surface of the wispy ephemeral curtain that hung in the arch "If this leads somewhere then I'll be somewhere new. And if it's really the Veil of Death… well then I'll see you in 100 years or so with a welcoming party or something."

He prepared to step through the Veil when Tonks rushed behind him.

"No!" She darted forward intending to stop him, but she had taken two strides when she stumbled and lurched forward to grab his arm and pull him away.

Harry spun around at her grunt of surprise just in time to catch her but not enough time to set himself and stop her forward momentum.

With a cry, she inadvertently hit him with the full force of a rugby tackle, and they both tumbled arse over teakettle through the Veil, never to return.

 **oOooOoOOoOooOo**

"Urrgh…" was the only intelligible sound Harry was capable of making as he slowly woke up and regained his bearings.

His head was pounding and he felt like he had just been spun out of a washing machine. He shifted slightly and realized he was feeling hard gravel underneath him. There was even a loose piece of rock resting right under his head and digging rather uncomfortably into his skull. He reached up and lifted his head slightly, swiping the rock out of the way for a very minor improvement in comfort.

He groaned without bothering to open his eyes. "If this is death that was a hell of a first step…"

As he took stock of his surroundings Harry suddenly realized there was a weight on top of his chest. With a grunt of more effort than he wanted to expend he lifted his head weakly once more and this time managed to open his eyes.

He found himself staring at the head of dark hair that was laying on his chest, "Okay, that's new," he muttered softly.

He debated just lying down once more and closing his eyes until the soreness went out of his body and he didn't feel like he'd been trampled by a herd of centaurs. After some internal debate in which the part of him which was all for slipping back into unconsciousness lost out, albeit narrowly, Harry shifted his body slowly. He groaned again and with slow gentle movements, slid his hands up to lift the unfamiliar head of hair up to get a look at the person's face.

His heart stopped for a moment as he found himself staring into a vaguely familiar face. He saw it and his first instinct was that he was staring into the unconscious face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh Merlin… I'm in Hell," Harry muttered. Harry realized that part of him was entirely unsurprised by this fact.

In fact he realized that an eternity stuck with the spirit of an insane Death Eater would in fact be far worse than the brimstone and hellfire he had always been told made up Hell. He wondered if he'd be given an option at any point and he'd be able to choose hellfire and eternal pain and torment.

However that comment and the movement of her head was enough to stir the woman on top of him and her eyes flicked open slowly

She looked up at him and blinked several times before groaning "Urgh… Harry?"

That certainly didn't sound like Bellatrix. Harry looked up and finally it struck him just who he was looking at. "Nym?"

She nodded absently and groaned again, putting a hand to her head as she slowly looked around. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I woke up before you did. I assumed it was Hell," Harry answered, trying to shift a bit and look around, mostly futile from his current position flat on the ground.

"Bit chilly for that…" Tonks muttered, not moving an inch from her position on his chest.

"True…" Harry replied making it obvious that he was trying to look around from his prone position.

Tonks took the hint and slowly pushed herself up onto her hands and knees to look around with more alertness. As she pushed herself up, Harry noted that her form started to shift into the one he was more familiar with. Her body became more slender, her facial structure shifted and her hair turned back to her normal pink. Of course in the process of pushing herself up, she shifted and put a knee right in Harry's groin.

"Then again…" He groaned re-evaluating his opinion on whether this was indeed Hell. His voice slightly high pitched as he curled up and turned on his side a little bit as she pushed herself off him, mashing the solid mass of the Auror's muscled leg straight into the soft tissue dangling between Harry's legs.

She looked around at the buildings around them and frowned, "So where are we?" She asked, and when she didn't get a response, she looked down to see Harry still curled up a bit.

"Oh get up, you baby. We just fell through the Merlin-Damned Veil of Death. You don't get to lay on the ground after only a small love tap on your family jewels." She'd save her sympathy for after they determined if they were dead or not, right now she was miffed to say the least.

Harry glared up at her but then slowly pushed up to a sitting position, his entire body stiff as he unsteadily pushed himself to his feet. "Witch," he muttered.

"I did not imagine the afterlife looking like this." Tonks continued, primly ignoring his comment and looking around. "The buildings look… sort of familiar?"

Harry turned his attention from her to the surrounding area. They were in some sort of alley, and the buildings did look familiar for London, though Harry didn't recognize any specifically. "Well, it's not King's Cross this time."

"What?" Tonks asked in a confused tone. She was as much puzzled by the statement as she was Harry's tone. He sounded completely unsurprised.

"Last time I died I found myself in King's Cross," Harry answered, "So this is hardly out of the realm of possibility. Not as obnoxiously bright white though."

"I suppose we should look around." Tonks ventured, unsure how to respond to Harry's description of the last time he died.

"Or we could hide out in the alley for eternity." Harry offered, still gently rubbing his violated crotch.

Tonks shot him a glare before striding out of the alley and looking around.

Harry sighed and followed her shaking his head, "You're acting like I deliberately dragged you into this." he muttered. He looked up just in time to run into her back as she was looking left and right at the mouth of the Alley

Harry stopped to survey what had stopped her. They were at a semi busy area and judging by the sky it was late afternoon, moving toward evening. Passing in front of them were rush hour cars and people… in fashion that went out of style in the muggle world before Harry was born. He knew that from the minor amount of telly he had watched.

"I feel like I've just stepped into the Twilight Zone," Tonks said as she looked around.

"Maybe it should be called the twilight zone veil instead..." Harry offered helpfully, "Nah... not as catchy."

Tonks shot a look over her shoulder at Harry with a frown on her face. He seemed more relaxed than he had seemed in months. "Spending eternity here… might be irritating. But I suggest we look more than past the alley."

Harry just shrugged but didn't argue as he followed Tonks out of the alley. He felt better than he had in months. The tension and pressure that had been building up as he wondered if he was more Voldemort than he was Harry Potter had taken its toll. But that seemed to be gone now.

"I'll admit given all the things I expected to do today… tumbling through the Veil, was nowhere on the list," Tonks grumbled quietly as she surveyed the area. She had checked to make sure her wand was still on her person but wasn't carrying it at the moment, it was safe and secure in her wrist holster.

"Hey, don't complain. We didn't tumble… I was planning on stepping through. You stumbled on that tricky flat ground, and I tried to catch you and stop you from falling into the Veil with me," Harry snorted in reply.

"Yes, stepping through something considered to lead to death, totally reasonable." Tonks snorted as she looked around, trying to see _any_ familiar landmarks.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore her tone as he looked around.

"You're asking me?" Tonks asked. "You didn't have a plan for this?"

"Meh, not really. Like I said, last time I went through the whole death thing I ended up naked at a version of platform 9 ¾." Harry said with a shudder

"Huh… bet that was fun," Tonks replied, conversationally.

"Eh, you know. It was a good time all around. Whole thing was topped off when I absorbed the piece of Voldemort in my head accidentally." Harry responded

"How do you… accidentally absorb something like that?" Tonks asked suspiciously as she found herself walking past buildings that started to look at least vaguely familiar. He had mentioned it happening before but had never actually talked about how.

When he had confided that he had absorbed part of Voldemort during the night of the final battle, she had always assumed it was just a natural byproduct of their final battle. This was the first time he was shedding more light on the events of that night.

Harry responded by mumbling something she couldn't catch.

"What was that?" She asked, and Harry's expression grew more embarrassed.

When he muttered once more her eyes sharpened, and she nudged him with her elbow.

"I tripped," he confessed quietly, though still loud enough for her to hear.

"You… tripped?" Tonks echoed in confusion, not certain how something like that could cause him to accidently absorb a piece of the dark lord.

"Look, after Voldemort had hit me with a killing curse, I found myself naked and in a dream version of Platform 9 ¾. There was this small disfigured piece of Voldemort's soul there too." Harry shuddered a little bit, "Looked like a mutated baby."

"I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When suddenly Dumbledore appeared and started walking toward me. So there I was thinking I was dead, completely starkers and had the bearded bastard walking toward me. Like any reasonable person I backed the hell up but I ended up tripping on the piece of Voldemort." Harry looked somewhat abashed.

"Next thing, I suddenly had a whole new set of thoughts and memories in my head and I was waking up back in my body." Harry said.

Tonks couldn't help it, she started to chuckle, a chuckle that turned into an outright giggle as she imagined it.

"Hey!" Harry huffed in irritation, enough so that Tonks knew he wasn't really irritated.

"I dunno, I don't think I could blame you. If I was in your position I doubt I would have done anything differently." Her words of sympathy would have been helpful...if they weren't spaced out between bouts of sniggering.

Harry rolled his eyes, "At least I was already dead when I fell onto a deformed piece of Voldemort by accident. I didn't trip and fall through the Veil of death. I wonder if it's a Black family trait."

She looked at him strangely. The Harry she had grown close to over the past few months would never joke about very specific things. Voldemort. The Veil of Death. Sirius and their relationship.

Harry had just done two of the three.

Quickly she stopped and drew close to him, dragging him into an alley so they wouldn't make a scene. Once out of sight, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him, barely hesitating before her mouth opened and her tongue demanded entrance into his. Her movement surprised him for several moments that he didn't even respond to the feel of her warm lips and tongue upon his.

However that surprise only lasted for a few moments.

His hands came up to grip her hips tightly and pull her body against his possessively as his own lips returned the kiss. Almost immediately, both his hands dropped down to her arse, and he began to roughly squeeze both cheeks in a rhythmic manner. He felt her shiver at his actions but it did nothing but encourage her. He held her against him as they pressed close, and both seemed to lose track of time, it was several minutes later when she pulled back.

Or at least she tried to, Harry's hands tightened further and kept her pressed against him for several more seconds, causing an involuntary moan to escape her throat. Her aroused state made her lose full control of her morphing, and her body responded to unconscious desire as she felt her chest slowly expand out and arse tighten up.

When their lips separated she found herself staring into green eyes where she could easily read the desire contained within.

"I like this you a lot better," she said breathily as she stared into his eyes.

Harry's response was only to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity, though his mouth tilted slightly upward in amusement.

"You've joked more in the past five minutes than you have in the past five months," Tonks chuckled a bit, still shivering slightly from the impact of the kiss.

"Well, if we're in Hell, I've got nothing to lose, besides… I'm also distracting myself from the pain of being landed on" Harry responded in a deadpan.

"Prat. You're a terrible liar," Tonks snipped back, but there was a genuine smile now on her face as she finally slipped out of Harry's grip.

She adjusted her shirt and bra, "Cor, these puppies get outta control sometimes. Gonna suffocate me if I'm not payin' attention to 'em!" Usually she had better control over her accent, but Tonks felt this was a reasonable exception.

And what an exception it was. After months of watching Harry drift away and close up, he was finally opening up with a vengeance, finally coming back to her. She had never believed he was the second coming of Voldemort, but she had been deathly afraid of losing him to his own despair and felt helpless to stop it.

 _No_ _chance of that happening anytime soon_. Tonks thought to herself smugly as she readjusted her body to a more...public friendly configuration. They could pick up where they had stopped later when they had a proper break to break...repeatedly if Tonks had her say.

When she was finished, and he was still staring unabashedly at her, she didn't step away. She moved close and, to her surprise, suddenly found Harry's arm around her waist holding her against his side as she looked around as they walked out of the alleyway.

Suddenly her eyes sharpened as they fell upon several buildings. "I _thought_ I recognized this area… at least sort of!"

"Oh?" Harry inquired curiously, looking for any familiar landmarks as his arm tightened slightly around her waist, keeping her pressed against his side. A state of affairs Tonks was in **no** great hurry to stop any time soon, snuggling in deeper to ensure this.

"Yeah..." She gestured vaguely, "It's a little bit different, but if I'm right, the Leaky Cauldron is that way."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, let's go take a look. Maybe we'll find a drink. If so it sure beats the last time I was dead."

Tonks had already begun to lead them in that direction, with Harry's arm still around her waist, he easily fell into step beside her. "You… seem way more relaxed than I've seen you in well… ever." Tonks observed after a few moments of silent walking.

It was true. Harry was walking with an almost carefree gait, all the more unusual after the past months where he had looked like he had the weight of Hogwarts on his shoulders.

Harry nodded a bit, "Well, first, it's entirely possible that this is all a figment of my imagination and I'm likely to wake up again, because, let's face it. That's pretty much how my life works. Second it's because I've got a beautiful woman on my arm who isn't star struck or scared. But… most importantly, unless this happens to be a complete break from reality, I went through the Veil."

"Yeahhh…." Tonks said slowly, not understanding.

Harry sighed a bit, "I was stepping through willingly, even without your imitation of a rugby tackle."

"So?" Tonks followed up, hoping he wasn't going Dumbledore on her, which would be just as bad. She didn't think the Wizarding world could handle any more bad taste of that extreme.

"So…" Harry drew out slowly. "It was something Voldemort would never have done."

At her continued blank look, Harry gestured around. "That means that even with… part of… _him_ inside me. Affecting how I think. Affecting how I feel. I'm still Harry Potter. Because he never would have stepped willingly into something that would cause his death. I did the one thing he feared most. So no matter what I'm thinking or feeling or how much he's influenced me, I am still Harry and I still control my own destiny." There was relief in his voice as Harry spoke.

Tonks looked surprised. She hadn't realized that Harry was quite so serious when he was speaking about it, and had thought it was more of a general thing. "That's what you were worried about? Honestly?"

Harry's expression was serious as they walked through the streets. "Yes! I constantly have viable thoughts ideas about how to take over the ministry and fix the wizarding world. What I would need to do, how I would need to do it. And… as they started their campaign against me, all the people I would need to eliminate to stop it."

"That part especially worried me, not only knowing who, but knowing that killing wasn't the only option. I knew exactly how to get to them, how to hit them where they're most vulnerable." Harry's eyes flicked around their surroundings and tightened around her waist slightly, "Every person I met, even my friends, I couldn't stop cataloging all of that."

Harry's voice was serious as he tried to impress what he was saying to her. It didn't exactly work,

"You… are an idiot." Tonks finally said through gritted teeth, her hair shifting to a harsher, reddish color.

Harry tilted his head at that, surprise on his expression as he looked at her "Okay… not the reaction I expected."

"Harry… did you ever find yourself wanting to kill babies?" She asked with exaggerated patience, her voice dangerously sweet.

"What? No!" He sounded horrified

"What about torturing people for fun or because you were bored or they happened to disagree with you?" Tonks pressed, making her nails get a bit sharper as she dug them into his side.

"If I did… you'd definitely be the first to know." Harry said with rolled eyes, manfully ignoring with some difficulty, her attempts to draw blood.

"Contemplate sacrificing innocent children in bizarre rituals or going on murderous rampages for kicks and giggles?" She inquired, reminding them both of Rita Skeeter, an analogy that had both of them shuddering in disgust.

"No!" Harry protested again,

"Then no. You weren't becoming like Voldemort." she sighed and pinched him one more time, "Which you would have known if you had _talked_ to someone!"

"Who?" Harry shot back, a little irritation in his tone. "A couple of comments and my friends have been walking around on eggshells ever since."

"Next time… talk to me." Tonks said with a more level tone "I'm not afraid of telling you when you're being stupid. Like… when deciding to step through the Veil in order to prove you are still you." She let the worry that was still in her system color her voice at that. Tonks couldn't let him get back into the habit of assuming he had no one to confide in or trust, not again.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry replied dryly. "Though since we already went through the point is rather moot."

"Besides, you forgot the biggest thing Voldemort would never do," she said as she looked at him rather irritably.

"Oh, and what's that?" Harry said, a bit annoyed with how it was said.

"You think Voldemort was interested in beautiful birds?" Tonks asked before she gestured to herself and struck a rather humorous pose of presentation "All you had to do, Harry, was ask 'Hey Tonks, I'm worried about acting like a Dark Lord. Could you have sex with me? I only ask because the guy famously sacrificed his John Thomas in a ritual for more power.'"

Harry goggled at her, causing her to laugh and continue, "And I would've been like 'Well, as long as it's in the name of Science', and then shagged your brains out...vigorously."

Harry blinked several times before he looked a little affronted. "I would never say it was for science, Dora. I would say it was for the Greater Good. That phrase seems to get people to do almost anything," He said indignantly.

"You wouldn't need any phrases for that Harry," she replied with a saucy grin, When Harry's expression didn't change, she laughed and kissed him again on the cheek before pressing against his side. "I like this you, Harry."

She rolled her eyes when he continued to not move and nudged him with her elbow, despite the uncertain situation they still found themselves in, Harry being more relaxed and actually responding to humor was a far better outcome than she imagined.

She looked ahead and exactly where she expected she saw the familiar entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

She glanced over at Harry who didn't seem to have much of a care in the world. "You're smiling a bit more suddenly." Yes she was basically repeating herself but by Merlin she was still getting used to this, she was going to loop a bit dammit.

Harry shrugged, "If this is Hell, then at least there's good company."

Tonks snorted a bit and glanced ahead of her, the familiar sight of the Leaky Cauldron seemed to become even more enticing, "It's not Hell. C'mon, let's figure out where it is."

She slipped her arm through his and guided him in the direction of the most famous pub in Diagon Alley. He shrugged, but followed along with her, albeit in a mostly bemused state, but there was definitely a smile on his face which Tonks had not seen in a long time. She was going to do her best, come what may, to make sure that smile stuck around...and the person it was attached to, he was important too.

She guided them both into the pub. Which upon first glance looked almost exactly as they both remembered, though the guy at the bar was younger as he still had some dark hair left rather than all grey hair as they had remembered Tom having.

"Certainly not Heaven." Harry said, without any attempt at quieting his voice. "Exhibit, like… seven… entered into evidence."

The bartender looked up as they entered and went to greet them, and tilted his head as he frowned clearly trying to figure out who they were.

Harry braced himself for the common reaction he'd gotten used to. Only the bartender couldn't seem to place them and just frowned instead. Harry looked around thoughtfully realizing that very few people so much as glanced their way for longer than a few seconds.

He was distracted as Tonks tugged him closer and whispered quietly in his ear, "I don't suppose you came prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" Harry asked, amusement slowly growing on his face and a rare teasing tone entering his voice as his eyes gave her form a rather scandalous once-over before he whispered back into her own ear, "If you're talking about getting a room, then yes, I know the proper protection spells for us."

"For whatever you'd face when you stepped through," Tonks clarified with a slight smack to the back of his head, though she couldn't keep her hair from briefly flashing red in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing to match.

"I have what I normally carry on me." Harry replied vaguely ignoring the slap on the back of his head with good humor as he looked around the bar with interest and at the people who seemed to be enjoying dinner.

Tonks sighed and shook her head at how nonchalant he was about all this. She was starting to wonder if Harry was in shock by everything around her. Only he didn't seem to be stunned, more amused than anything. "I meant do you have any galleons on you because I only have a few sickles in my pocket."

Harry sighed, "Tonks, when I realized the Wizengamot might and could target my vaults, and I took steps to remove all my possessions from Gringotts, I realized that the safest place in the world for everything I owned was wherever I was."

He patted his chest once, and lifted up a golden chain around his neck that, to this point, Tonks had never noticed was there. At the lowest point, she could barely see a group of oddly shaped 'charms' attached.

Then everything he said clicked. Harry was carrying the sum total of all the Potter and Black assets that had once been stored in Gringotts around his neck. The thought actually made her feel faint, as, if this had ever become public knowledge, Harry would have been an even bigger target from the general populace than he already was.

As she steadied herself against a wall, she looked down. She spotted the day's Daily Prophet lying next to a finished meal, and quickly snatched it up. The cover story featured the announcement of the opening of a new broom store. A broom store that she had never honestly heard of previously.

But, it was ultimately the date at the top of the paper that caught her eye.

"Look!" she demanded of Harry, pointing to the corner of the paper. All remnants of her prior worries about Harry's lack of fiscal responsibility and safety precautions gone in light of what the paper had just revealed.

Harry frowned and stared at it for a moment, "August 1st, 1976."

"Do you know what this means?" Tonks demanded when, after a dozen seconds that was all Harry had said.

"Hell is really behind in news circulation?" Harry inquired dryly.

Despite his dry tone his gaze suddenly sharpened and with a flick of his fingers a silencing spell along with a few subtle repelling wards went up around them.

"The Veil leads back in time," Tonks whispered while running her fingers over the newspaper's date.

"Since when can anyone actually trust what's printed in the Daily Prophet?" Harry shook his head. "Or… again, it could be Hell."

"You saw the cars and people on the way here!" Tonks threw up her hands in exasperation. "Why are you so certain we're in Hell?"

Harry stared at her for a few moments, then heaved a great sigh, "That's just the way my luck works, Dora."

Tonks groaned in exasperation, "Dammit, Can we assume, just for a second, this isn't Hell? And look at other options? It could be someone's memory, or we could really be back in time..."

Harry actually looked to have perked up a tad at the premise she had made, but still looked depressed as he gazed around the pub. "All right. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Fine," responded Tonks cheerfully before her face took an uncharacteristically serious look, "So, what now?"

Before he could answer, Tonks held up a finger and dragged him into a corner booth that was somewhat away from the crowd and slightly in the shadows of the pub's poor lighting.

After Harry said nothing after a few moments once he was settled into his seat, Tonks smacked her hand lightly on the table impatiently, "Well?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his eyes watching the people go by with a slightly growing soft smile on his lips, testing his lady companion's patience to its breaking point..

"I mean," Tonks growled vehemently, "Get your head in the game so we can figure out where we go from here!"

"I have no money. No clothes other than what I'm wearing. We're in the past, so I have no savings and neither do you." She glanced down at her shirt and pants with her normal coat. She was just somewhat relieved that she never went for the robes that aurors usually wore. Otherwise she would have been sent here wearing those, which no doubt would have led to a _lot_ of awkward questions when someone saw her.

Her rant paused only a moment as her eyes widened in horrified realization, "Hell I was born two years ago… there's probably a Mini-Fucking-Me running around somewhere, and you weren't even born yet!"

Tonks knew there was always a chance of meeting one's past or future self thanks to the way magic worked in their world...but she had a feeling that jumping in time to the point where such a meeting would have to bridge a generational gap would be a just teensy bit more problematic.

Harry looked at Tonks for a second before he sighed. He reached into his shirt and completely pulled out the necklace he'd only briefly showed earlier. Now that it was fully visible, she could see that the 'charms' on it were actually four rectangular boxes hanging from it.

Unhooking one, he held it in front of Tonks face. "Potter family gold and loose jewels."

He reached up and plunked down another, "Black family gold and loose jewels"

Then, he gestured at the last two, without unhooking them, "Potter and Black family heirlooms and library."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I decided that the safest place for all of it was on me. No one was desperate enough to attack me for it. So… while we may not have history or connections we aren't completely without resources."

Tonks rolled her eyes over-dramatically, "Yes. Poor us. I mean _rich_ us. We only have more gold in those two trunks then we could possibly spend in ten lifetimes." Her voice was dry enough to make Professor McGonagall clap in approval.

Harry shrugged guilelessly, "Just saying… you asked where we stood. Not that I was expecting to need money when I was dead, I just didn't want anyone else getting their hands on any of my stuff."

Tonks nodded, and Harry suddenly felt her foot rubbing against his leg, causing an eyebrow to arch as he met her gaze.

Tonks merely smiled in response, enjoying the fact that Harry was responding positively to flirting for once. He could also tell she was more than slightly irritated by the fact that she literally left everything behind and has only the clothes on her back with her along with her wand.

He could also foresee that, whenever he did ultimately take her shopping, that she was most certainly going to make him pay _rather literally_ for pulling her along with him in this. Though, he could easily admit, the fact that Dora was with him made him extremely happy. They had stuck together, and it could be the true impetus for him to act upon some of his less outrageous thoughts concerning the older woman.

His thoughts on the two of them were echoed when Tonks, still rubbing her now bare foot ever higher upon his leg, said "I noticed you kept saying 'we' in those statements. Repeatedly."

"Is there a 'we', Tonks?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as he felt her toes begin to move in waves atop his crotch, not bothering to hide his increasing reaction to her ministrations.

She opened her mouth to speak, an obviously saucy retort on her lips, when she was interrupted as several people ran into the bar from the alley, screaming in fear.

"Death Eaters!"

The moment the shout registered with the half-drunk patrons of the inn's bar, pandemonium broke out. There was a simultaneous rush for the Floo and the muggle exit Tom the bartender began to weave spells into the air, activating some kind of ward to offer as much protection to his family's establishment as possible.

Harry's eyes went flat at the announcement and he slowly glanced at Tonks. "You were saying something about this not being Hell?"

His sarcasm quickly faded as he took in the expression on Tonks face. Her eyes were wide as she stared toward the entrance to the alley where several more people pushed through. They both were ignoring the panicking in the bar.

Tonks quietly whispered, "August 1st 1976."

"What about it?" Harry demanded slowly, concerned about the expression on her face.

Tonks seemed to shake herself as she turned to stare in Harry's eyes, traces of fear in her own, "If… if we really are back in time… then… Voldemort and a large group of Death Eaters attack the Alley today. Hogwarts letters went out a few days ago, and two new shops owned by muggleborns had grand openings today, offering massively discounted alternatives and new magical innovations. A store specializing in enchanting and an apothecary. Diagon Alley was absolutely full and bustling with people who were hoping to see part of a new future for the country."

"How would you remember something like that if you were so young during that time?" Harry asked watching her expression carefully.

Tonks hesitated and then swallowed, "I remember… because my father was injured in this attack. It could have been worse but he got hit with a spell on his leg. The healers managed to save it, but it always ached after, and he couldn't run again. Always said he was lucky though since 26 other people died."

Harry read Tonks expression for several moments before he sighed and then pushed away from her and slid out from the table, shaking his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked reaching out to grab his arm, stopping him as they were ignored in the chaos of the bar.

"Like I'm just going to sit back and let that happen. Even if we are in a memory or something and this isn't real." Harry replied with steel in his tone.

"What… what if we are back in time then we… we could be messing with the timeline?" Tonks demanded. As someone who had a partially muggle upbringing she read plenty of books where someone interfered with time.

When she got ahold of herself, she noticed Harry's expression was completely serious, probably for the first time since they arrived, "If we really are in the past, then Fate is proving herself to be a twisted bitch again when it comes to me."

He resolutely stared up at the sky and spoke, "That's why I'm not going to sit aside and let things just happen the same way they did before. I'm going to do my absolute best to destroy the plans she has for me… and all those who didn't deserve to die."

He offered an arm when he apparently realized she was still dazed and confused from too much information at once. When he finally gained her full attention, he levelled his eyes upon her and asked, "Are you coming?"

Tonks took a breath, squashing the feeling inside that this was a bad idea, then got an idea of her own She grabbed his arm again, "You had some leftover Felix Felicis, right? Give me a gulp. Something tells me I'm gonna need it."

Harry didn't hesitate to pull the stoppered vial out of his robes and hand it over. Inside, it contained a little less than a tablespoon of the ridiculously expensive potion.

Before she tentatively raised it to her lips, intending to only take a very small bit and allow Harry to take the rest, Harry spoke up, a small smirk on his face, "This certainly won't be the last time I tell you this so you better get used to hearing it… Swallow it all, Tonks."

She coughed slightly, unable to contain her surprise, at the blunt declaration and despite her metamorph powers she couldn't help but blush, and as she raised the vial to her lips. After swallowing the remainder, she gave him a teasing smile and said, "Promises, promises." in a tone that made _plenty_ of its own.

She chucked the vial into a corner trash receptacle and withdrew her wand, setting aside their playful banter for the focus of a season Auror. "Ready?" she asked.

His response was to nod and begin walking purposefully against the flow of fleeing magicals, causing them to part around him by sheer presence alone.

She took two steps following Harry as she was hit with a cacophony of shouts. She realized that he must have used a spell that deadened the crowd noise, because it was a hell of a lot louder and apparently someone had tossed up anti apparition and portkey wards. Based on the crowd at the door to Muggle London someone had sealed that door from the outside as well.

Harry and Tonks ignored the rush as they pushed through the crowd towards the Alley, they'd let this time's Aurors deal with the panic.

She realized that the Death Eaters must have cut off that exit her earlier thoughts were true when they found three robed and masked Death Eaters standing at the entrance, one was facing in their direction and the other two they were facing away clearly stopping anyone else from heading that way.

Tonks had slowly raised her wand up to hit one with a spell, the Death Eater facing them raised his wand threateningly only to collapse as he was hit by a dark red flash from Harry's wand. That flash was followed by another as Harry hit one of the ones facing away, while Tonks' blue paralysis spell hit the remaining one.

Harry walked past the downed Death Eaters without sparing any of the figures a second glance.

Tonks was inwardly pleased that they didn't even need to talk about who was getting who before all three death eaters were down. She knew for a fact that hers were stunned. She didn't know what spell Harry used on the other two so she wasn't even sure whether they were dead or alive. She didn't see any blood out of them, and taking time to see if they were still breathing wouldn't have told her one way or the other if he had petrified them or something.

Then she realized that she didn't care.

She never thought she'd be fighting these bastards again, but whether they were just in a demented dream, the past, or as Harry posited, Hell… The Death Eaters had killed her family and destroyed the lives of everyone she ever cared about. At this point, she was no longer an Auror. No longer bound by oaths to act a certain way while in combat. This was surprisingly liberating as she thought about how she could be behave now compared to how she had wished she could after the war.

Those who had survived, had either stuck their heads in the sand and pretended things were better. So many of the people who were tired of war, or those who had lost enough they didn't have the heart to fight another one, but not so much they had nothing to lose, like the Weasleys were pretending nothing was amiss and that they would make things better. The rest didn't want to disrupt their lives… or they secretly wished they could do something by themselves. They just didn't want the accompanying risk.

Harry however saw these thoughts as somehow 'evil', and she didn't think he realized that he wasn't alone. Tonks could easily admit she thought about doing the same thing a dozen or so times, but didn't act because she didn't believe she could ever make a true difference on her own.

Tonks was honest enough with herself that she could admit to feel anticipation rising inside her. She knew they weren't in hell, and was pretty certain they weren't in some memory, otherwise people wouldn't have reacted to them. They were truly back in time. Excitement filled her at the idea of Harry finally not holding back or being too reserved to do anything any longer, of the both of them _finally_ getting to cut loose.

Of course there was also the possibility that the side of her that had Black blood running through her body exulted in the minor acts of revenge.

Her thoughts were driven from her head as, in front of her, was a nightmare come to life, and for just a moment she was wondering if Harry was right and they were indeed in Hell.

Death Eaters were spread out in a circle, wands raised threateningly at an entire crowd of people. Some who huddled in groups under the wands of some Death Eaters. Others who cowered in shops or behind debris were unable to escape the terrifying events ahead of them. Men, women, children, it didn't seem to matter.

Their masks and hoods were glinting in the fading dusk light of the evening as they moved their arms focusing wands on different areas in the

One of the shops, which would eventually become a cheap place for alcohol in Tonks' day, was burning away as smoke drifted through the air.

Of course all of that was secondary to the figure who was also clad in black robes in the center of everything. The Dark Lord had pale white skin, was completely bald, and she could see his red eyes glowing with malevolence. Though she noticed some differences between himself and the Voldemort she remembered. He seemed a little bit less thin, and he also had a nose, but those were the only differences from his post-resurrection appearance, she noted.

He stood there surrounded by his Death Eaters and fearful onlookers alone in the circle of attention that not even his Death Eaters seemed to be willing to enter. It seemed to be a no-go zone.

Well, all except for the person on the ground in a whimpering heap.

An expert-eye told Tonks that, from the various symptoms the person possessed, they had likely just been under the _cruciatus._

The Dark Lord's voice was deceptively soft and dangerous and yet somehow seemed to carry to the entire alley as he spoke. His voice was laced with power and caused a shiver of fear to run up Tonks' spine, as much from the power in the voice as it was from the memory of that same voice on the battlefield during the final battle.

"And now that you have felt the true weight of my displeasure. Your screams have served as the first abject and clear lesson of the day, your dead body will make do as a testament to the final fate of all who would seek to oppose me!" Voldemort said in a smug and gloating tone.

The man on the ground whimpered as Voldemort raised his wand and cast downward at the unfortunate person, " _Avada Kedavra!"_ The dark lord's wand spat out the deadly green spell toward its victim.

However the victim suddenly shot across the ground and out of the path of the spell which smashed into the ground, narrowly missing the body.

The man let out a grunt of surprise as he flew away from the Dark Lord and rolled in their direction. Tonks glanced toward Harry who simply stepped over the rolling man that he had summoned away from the Dark Lord's control and stepped forward to meet him.

"Ooh! Can I guess the lesson?" Harry's completely irreverent voice called out as he stepped out of the crowd even farther and several meters into the circle of people, idly spinning his wand in his fingers.

Tonks glanced up to see an amused smile on Harry's face, which surprised her, a **lot**. She had expected him to be enraged, expected him to launch an assault on Voldemort and this batch of death munchers. She had expected several things, but this carefree attitude was definitely not a possibility that had even occurred to her.

Harry's appearance seemed to have frozen everyone in shock. The Dark Lord even seemed completely taken aback by these turn of events. Although Tonks wasn't sure if that was from shock that someone dared defy him...or if it was outrage at Harry's flippant tone.

"Well…" Harry continued, taking advantage of the surprise as he stopped several yards into the circle with the focus of attention of nearly everyone in the square purely on him. His tone was amused as he idly spun his wand in his hand. "My first guess is something like 'Ooh Arr! Fear me! I am scary because I can use the three Unforgivable spells! Arr!'"

Tonks couldn't help it, she snorted. The sound effects of pirate talk from Harry had her initially wanting to, but it was look of indignation and confusion on the Dark Lord's face that really made the sound come forth.

She wasn't sure if it was Harry's apparent age, the temerity it took to stand up to him, or the _way_ he stood up to the Dark Lord that had the despot so confused. But he clearly was not prepared for it. She covered her own thoughts by kneeling down and running a quick scan on the man who was trying to push himself up. The poor sod would live he just wouldn't be comfortable for a few days. Clearly he had been under the cruciatus for a bit.

Harry continued on, seemingly blithely unaware of the reaction his actions were garnering, his own tone smug, "Oh oh, if it's not that, how about 'Hear ye, Hear ye! Inbreeding is the only way to go!' That's another message you lot are good at sending."

That second statement seemed to nudge the Dark Lord into action. "How _dare_ you!"

He snarled and whipped his wand forward, shooting a sickly yellow spell in Harry's direction.

Harry affected a bored look, barely flicking his wand and the spell was blocked by a shield. "Oh. This is that 'Don't you dare defy my awesome amazing power because I'll pitch a tantrum like a little _bitch_ ' speech. How tiresome."

Voldemort snarled in response and sent a flurry of powerful spells at Harry.

Harry didn't change his expression, looking unimpressed as he shielded against several of the spells, flicked a piece of gravel to intercept one killing curse, and counter cursed one that would have exploded against him and his shield.

When Harry had time to reflect he would be surprised that he didn't feel fear or nervousness or all-consuming rage when he was confronting the figure that had terrorized him for years and had been the biggest party responsible for the misery that was a huge portion of his life.

He was also a little bit surprised at just how comfortable and easy he found it. He hadn't been challenged in a fight since he had fought Voldemort the last time. After the final battle at Hogwarts, he had been attacked twice but both of those attacks ended in under thirty seconds and were almost childishly easily. Hardly surprising given the fact that the attackers were people who had just gotten out of Hogwarts a year or so before Harry and were unhappy with the fate of their parents during the final battle.

Harry would later admit that he truly enjoyed the reactions of the fuming Dark Lord. However he wasn't taking Voldemort lightly. He just knew exactly how to press his buttons. And blatant disrespect did it like nothing else.

An enraged Dark Lord was a sloppy one after all.

It also had Voldemort's attention focused completely on him.

He debated truly cutting loose and going on the attack, but there were too many people. If this wasn't Hell, and was actually the past, the horcruxes would be problematic.

Thankfully his own scar remained unresponsive.

When Harry countered his onslaught, including spells that would have smashed the shields of nearly any magic user in the world, Voldemort got more wary.

"Who are you, boy?" Voldemort demanded finally moving as he began to pace side to side slowly, his robes billowing in a way that reminded Harry rather strongly of Snape.

"That's a good question." Harry replied approvingly, making no effort to actually answer it. He knew intimately how much Tommy boy _loathed_ the idea of something or someone he could not understand.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

One of the Death Eaters had taken initiative and was moving to hit him in the side with a spell. Before he could move to deal with it a flash of spell fire from behind him sent the Death Eater flying into a shop.

He didn't even have to look to see that Tonks had moved to back him up. It was _entirely_ coincidental that the shop the Death Eater had been blasted into was the one smoking and on fire, truly.

"You really ought to keep your pets on a tighter leash. Otherwise they end up hurt," Harry said as Tonks moved to stand behind and at his shoulder.

Voldemort's eyes fixed on Harry's shoulder. His eyes narrowed at her briefly but Harry shifted and moved to cut off line of sight between his eyes and Tonks. He wasn't sure how strong her occlumency was, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"You didn't answer my question boy," Voldemort said, his eyes focused on Harry's, readying to strike.

Harry smirked slightly and simply waited a moment, he felt Voldemort's legilimency assault on his shields. He saw Voldemort's eyes widen in shock when his strike was soundly rebuffed.

"Naughty naughty," taunted Harry as he waggled a finger in remonstration.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded again, practically snarling in frustration.

Harry grinned, he had to admit twisting Voldemort like this was more than a little amusing for him, "I've been called a lot of things in my life. You can just call me Harry."

Voldemort resumed his pacing back and forth rapidly, a stark difference to Harry who moved slowly, not staying in one place too long, but moving at about a third of the pace to the angry Dark Lord in front of him.

"You have _some_ power in you, child. Why would you waste it defending these…?" Voldemort gestured grandly at the people surrounding them.

Harry just raised his eyebrow, an amused smile on his face, though he didn't respond to the Dark Lord's question, something that seemed to encourage the Dark Lord.

"You interest me, you are young and powerful. I could make you stronger. You could become one of my strongest Death Eaters," the Dark Lord cajoled softly. "There is almost nothing that would be denied you."

"I could get that by serving you?" Harry asked doubtfully, tilting his head as he examined the Dark Lord.

"Of course," The Dark Lord purred, "I can always use powerful followers who believe in our cause. Unlike many of the fossils in this world, I respect the fires of youth. You would be welcome among our ranks."

"Your cause?" Harry inquired, keeping his tone politely disinterested. He was well aware that he had no intention of accepting the offer. Even if it was a genuine offer, and Voldemort didn't plan to kill him the moment his back was turned.

"Of course!" Voldemort seemed surprised that the impudent youth in front of him didn't know what their cause was, "The right of those who come from magic, to rule over those who don't. To embrace the legacies they come from and to take their rightful place."

"Their rightful place… and you can grant the power to do that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and feigning curiosity.

Voldemort just smiled and spread his arms, "There is only power and those too weak to use it."

Harry tapped his chin with his wand as he pretended to consider that. "Hm, does joining you mean torturing and killing muggles, mudbloods, and half-bloods?"

The oily smile on the snake man's face split into a wide-grin at these words "But of course." There was even a bit of murmurs of support from the Death Eaters surrounding them.

A frown of consternation crossed Harry's face as he looked truly worried, his tone reflecting that concern "There's a couple of problems though…Well really… one major problem."

"What problem is that?" Voldemort asked curiously, tilting his head as though examining a new specimen.

"I have a bit of a problem with hypocrites you see," Harry explained conversationally, "Well… assuming 'struggling to restrain homicidal impulses when confronted with them' is considered a problem."

Voldemort's expression just showed puzzlement, and he honestly began to question the sanity of the person in front of him.

"So I have problems with someone pretending to be something they're not." Harry's expression and tone was flat, all indecision and pleasantness gone from his voice. "Especially people who use made up names because they're ashamed of being a bastard child whose Mummy love-potioned a muggle to be their Daddy."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and a sneer was forming on his face even before Harry delivered his final comment.

"I mean… you know how that is… right, _Tom?"_

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock at the confirmation and he hissed out the words, "You Dare!" His entire body was shaking with rage and his magic literally leaked off of him, making everyone in the area, including the Death Eaters tremble.

Harry actually looked abashed, "Oh, sorry… I forgot that you prefer _Voldemort._ " he said as if the words themselves had a bad taste to him

"When you renamed yourself, could you at least have picked something that wasn't French? I mean, seriously. Have you no English Pride?!" He screwed up his nose in a sneer of disgust patronizing enough to make Draco Malfoy swoon with envy, "I guess a filthy bastard like you would have no respect for our people's traditions, would you, Riddle?"

Voldemort let out a bellow of rage and suddenly launched a spell at Harry. Harry was prepared and launched one at the exact same time. Voldemort shielded from the spell Harry sent, surprisingly being pushed back a half dozen meters by the blast. Harry meanwhile, could not let the spell hit any onlookers behind him, so summoned one of the silently watching Death Eaters into the path of the spell, causing him to scream in shock and then to explode in a shower of gore, which he easily repelled with his own shield before throwing more spells at the Dark Lord.

With that the firefight began in earnest. The spells from Voldemort rending the air as he focused on destroying the impudent youth in front of him. It was the sort of assault that would destroy entire groups of wizards. The sort that he might launch at Albus Dumbledore during one of their confrontations.

Harry matched his assault spell for spell.

Voldemort at this point in the timeline, had most of the same memories and powers as Harry did due to the Horcrux Harry had absorbed. The difference was, the Voldemort before him had already split his soul at least four times, leaving him with a very loose grip on sanity. A grip that was pretty much obliterated in his enraged state.

However, while Harry still wasn't entirely sure they weren't in Hell, and his grasp on sanity wasn't exactly considered ironclad, he did know everything Voldemort did at this point.

He also had one major advantage that Voldemort didn't. He was still under the influence of the luck potion.

For several minutes the people in the Alley watched a duel of epic proportions as spells flew back and forth between the two, shields and pieces of rubble were used and then discarded and then transfigured and used again.

-o0o0o-

As the duel kicked off, Tonks had shifted her hair to be darker so she could circle around the area, doing her best not to draw notice to herself, she was splitting her attention between keeping her eyes on the Death Eaters outside in the Alley in case one of them might have considered trying to hit Harry from behind.

Thankfully however it seemed that the Death Eaters were either enraptured by the battle between the boy none of them knew and their Lord, or they were afraid of possible reprisals from Voldemort if they interfered. The other thing that had Tonks attention was her destination, which thankfully wasn't far away. As she moved outside Flourish and Blotts and with one final glance back at the battle between Harry and the Dark Lord, turned to look inside the window.

It took her a moment to orient and figure out in the cramped area but then she saw what she had dreaded.

Two Death Eaters were in the shop with their wands out and pointed at the customers inside. Either they weren't fully aware of what was happening outside or they were just very determined to spread as much terror as possible.

However her gaze only flicked to them briefly as they searched the interior for a moment before she found what she was looking for.

A young version of her father, standing in front of several other people, with his arms spread, clearly trying to protect them. He wasn't in wizarding robes, instead in normal muggle jeans and a button up shirt. She knew he favored that up to the day he died, preferring an informal and relaxed look and never one to bow to convention.

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced one more at the battle, and seeing the confident smile on Harry's face, took the opportunity to slip into the book store.

Her step into the bookstore rang the bell and caused one Death eater to whirl around. Tonks wand was already raised and fired, but the Death Eater had his own wand up and was fairly quick with his own reaction speed and shielded. Tonks didn't let up though quickly firing spell after spell into his shield.

Behind him she also saw a flurry of spells, in the direction of where her father had been, and for a brief moment Tonks was terrified that maybe she hadn't helped but instead made things worse.

However the spellfire behind the death eater was heading toward the death eater, not away from him. It also served enough of a distraction for the concentration of the death eater she was facing to slip and she had him unconscious from a bludgeoning spell to his stomach and then a stunning spell to his head.

Tonks quickly moved and stomped on the guy's wand snapping it into pieces, before she moved to the other one only to see a boot do the same to that wand.

She looked up and found herself face to face with a version of her father who was her age holding his wand still pointed in the direction of the Death Eater. He grinned at her, "Thank you, I was getting worried there for a second."

Tonks stared for just a second, her father had died in the second rise of Voldemort and the last memory she had was stumbling into the ruins of her home to find his mutilated body impaled against one of the remaining walls. She had tried for months to get the visage of horror and pain out of her mind.

To see him now like this was jolting and very briefly Tonks was unable to stop a smile from crossing her face. Hell she was barely able to resist the impulse to hug her father, so she turned her attention behind him to see her mother also alive and whole.

Her mother looked up after holding a wand on the unconscious death eater on the ground and a relieved smile spread across her face. "Thank you very much, you saved us!" Andromeda was more direct in her thanks, her expression more grim than her husband's.

Tonks didn't reply immediately, as she was more than a little distracted. She wasn't as affected by her mother being alive and well, despite having witnessed first-hand her death being no more pleasant than her father's. At least she was not as affected in that moment, but only because in her mother's arms was cradled a young girl.

The young girl was held off the ground and had her arms around her mother's neck and turned to look at Tonks. The girl was frightened but seemed to realize the immediate danger had passed. The child turned to look at Tonks, and she found herself staring at her own two year old face.

A fact proven after a moment when the little girl's hair shifted to pink to match the color Tonks had at the moment.

Dora blinked in surprise at the little girl. Not because of the hair color shift, but because her parents had never told her that she had been present when her dad had been injured. Never told her that it had been because he was protecting his wife and herself. She wondered if she just didn't remember or if her parents had her _obliviated_ of it.

Dora's hair shifted from pink to a light blue, as she considered that thought and the little girl's eyes widened and a small smile spread on her face as she shifted hers to match as well.

Of course that was nothing compared to the reaction of her parents, "You're a metamorph too?" Andromeda asked in disbelief.

Anything she was going to say was cut off as an explosion came from the alley and Tonks was startled back to focus remembering where she was and more importantly that Harry was currently facing off against Voldemort.

"Stay here and keep down!" Tonks ordered her father and mother, whirling around to step back out into the street, pushing open the door to look around.

She found everyone staring as the air surrounding them seemed to be saturated with magic and the bright flashes of spells going back and forth lit the early evening sky. Tonks eyes sought out Harry whose expression was set into one of determination, and even had a smirk on his face. He did have a cut on his cheek and she could see that one of his pants leg was burnt and had a hole in it. Otherwise he seemed completely fine.

A glance at Voldemort showed him in much the same shape. There was no cut on his cheek but his richly appointed dark robes were in tatters. The spells made loud crackling sound or explosive sounds as they continued to fly and be shielded, drowning out everything but the highest shrieks.

Tonks had never seen a display like that, even being there at the final battle Harry and Voldemort hadn't dueled on this level at least not in front of people for very long and she found herself just staring.

She was pushed out of that staring as she was jostled from behind. Her head spun rapidly to find herself staring once more at her father who was standing there with his wand still drawn. She glared at him, "I told you to keep your head down!"

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you to face this alone. Think we can get those buggers?" He asked with a wave of his wand at a group of four death eaters in front of the next store over.

Tonks blinked and then focused on the group in question. She mentally cursed herself, rather colorfully in fact, that even with her training she had been caught watching the battle between two titans. Something that everyone else seemed to do. She knew better than that and had learned that lesson in the last war.

After some hesitation, wanting her father away and back in safety, and then remembering exactly how stubborn both of her parents could be when their minds were put to something she nodded a little bit, "I'll get the two in the back. Hit them hard and fast."

Ted Tonks nodded and lifted his wand in preparation.

Almost as one the two lifted their wands and a flurry of spells fell on the four death eaters. The four were in unconscious heaps on the ground before they even realized anything was happening.

Tonks shot a grin at her father who grinned back, however before either could say anything or before they could pick out another group there was a loud scream that interrupted the battle in the alley.

Tonks head whipped to the side to see the dark lord stumble back with his left arm over his right shoulder… and the stump where the entirety of his right arm used to be. Her eyes flicked to Harry and she found him standing there holding the wand of the dark lord in his free hand.

The Dark Lord didn't wait around or say anything further simply hissed something and disappeared with a WHOOSH of a portkey. A whoosh that was matched by the portkeys attached to nearly all of the death eaters in the Alley as well.

Tonks cursed to herself as she realized that the group they had just felled disappeared as well. It was standard practice of the Death Eaters to always have a recall portkey that would transport even those who were unconscious, and she had flubbed it again by forgetting it was there.

Putting the thought aside, she glanced around the alley. It was an unnatural calm as the silence of pure shock fell over the alley. The boogeyman who had slowly begin to torment Great Britain had been shown his first major defeat. The severed arm that lay upon the ground drew all eyes, and smiles slowly blossomed upon all witnesses as they realized that the terror that had begun to infect their society could be defeated.

Tonks on the other hand, only had eyes for Harry. For the briefest of moments, Harry stared down at the arm of his foe, and then his eyes found hers. Tonks found herself slowly walking forward, a smile of pure joy on her face. She was even more overjoyed to see that the smirk of confidence and pride at his defeat of Voldemort was replaced by a smile of relief that she was okay.

There was no hesitation when they found themselves at arm's length from each other. Tonks smiled and reached up to brush the light cut on his cheek, her fingers ran over the skin but once more before she found herself able to say anything she was cut off. Harry reached up and entangled his fingers in her hair tilting her head back as he pressed his lips against hers firmly. His other arm slid around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. His other hand slipped down from her hair and gripped her ass to pull her even more tightly against him.

Tonks shivered but didn't hesitate at all as his lips plundered her, and she found her legs wrapped around his waist as she was lifted against him. All her life she had been told by her mother, her professors, fellow aurors she was partnered with, and even dates, that she shouldn't be so overt, shameless, slutty, whatever the terms. That this sort of public display of affection should have been anathema. But Harry didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to be encouraging it, and that was absolutely fine with Tonks.

Her behavior also had everything to do with the fact that, at that moment, never in her life had Tonks ever felt as safe as she did just then.

Distantly, she became aware that the crowd that was watching had burst into cheers like some cheesy muggle-movie. Harry, abnormally shy in the best of cases, completely ignored it just like her, content to keep making a public spectacle of their show of relief that both were uninjured after the fight.

Finally, the kiss had to end. She broke off to look into his eyes. Harry slowly opened his, as if he was trying to commit every minor detail of what transpired to memory. When he finally opened this beautiful green eyes, Tonks couldn't even try to contain the words that spilled forth from her mouth.

"You are so getting lucky tonight, Mister."

Any response he might have given was interrupted by a staccato burst of multiple apparition pops. She glanced over her shoulder to see half a dozen Aurors brazenly begin to push their way through the still-cheering crowd.

In the lead was a surprisingly whole Mad-Eye Moody, who possessed both eyes and walked without the characteristic 'thunk' of a false leg. To see the man twenty years younger and without nearly two thirds of the man's grotesque scarring was a sight that almost made her gape in astonishment.

Harry though, ever quick on his mental feet, pulled her in close once more for a hug and whispered in her ear, "We'll have to play this by ear. Anyone asks, we're here because both our families were just wiped out and we decided to come back to Britain after being educated abroad. Come up with a name for yourself, and don't let them separate us."

Tonks blinked in surprise at Harry's comment as he pulled away from the hug with a final kiss on her cheek. She could see the expression on his face and could tell that his mind was working overtime and figuring out a way through this. Rather than question him or try and offer her insights, she gave a quick nod as she pressed herself against his side, and began to ponder what her new name could be.

As much as she hated the name Nymphadora, she realized that she would forever respond to it, so she needed some variant of it that was close enough to work with yet different so it didn't have people, especially her parents ask questions.

Moody stomped up toward Harry who stood there with a raised eyebrow in challenge but halted in his approach as there was a bright flash in the alley and Albus Dumbledore appeared in a pillar of fire. He had his wand at the ready and was looking around, finding himself surprised when he was hearing the sound of cheering.

Harry was surprised when he first lay eyes on the old man. Not so much at the appearance but at his own reaction to it. Voldemort had hated Dumbledore, had hated the power and respect the man got, had hated him for returning him to the orphanage year after year. Harry himself had been more than a little angry with the man due to his own actions that had completely messed up Harry's life.

However, seeing the man now, looking around, a look of genuine concern on his face followed by relief that things were not complete chaos everywhere. Harry realized his own emotional reaction to the man was far more muted than he had expected. The man had made mistakes, and had messed up, there was no doubting that, but at the same time he had done what he had thought was best, and Harry couldn't fault the man for that. Especially given the fighting of a war.

"That has _got_ to be Albus Dumbledore," Harry said covering up his own momentary discomfort with his own reaction and surprise at his realization of his own thoughts and mentality, however even that surprise did not stop him from speaking deliberately loud enough for the old auror to hear.

"What gave it away?" Moody asked dryly.

"The robes," Harry replied with a deadpan voice.

Moody coughed as he poorly managed to mask a cough of amusement.

"Honey, do you think I could get a pair like that?" Harry asked.

"If you have suddenly decided to embrace a life of celibacy, sure," Tonks replied with a grin, bumping their hips together.

This time the Auror didn't even try and cover up his response as he let out a bark of laughter in honest amusement as he glanced at the couple.

That seemed to attract Dumbledore's attention as the wizard's eyes fell on Moody and he quickly moved towards him, people moving out of the way in respect to the powerful wizard, "I came as quickly as I heard he was here."

Dumbledore looked around, obviously ignoring the damage done to the alley and looking for bodies, "Was it a false alarm? Was he not here personally?"

"No… he was really here." Moody shook his head, before he waved his hand towards the cheering crowds, "At least according to the people here."

Dumbledore frowned as he looked around, "What is going on? Why are people cheering?" It was clear that the wizard was not used to not knowing what was going on.

"According to the aurors and the crowd, you should ask the two here, Albus," Moody said, gesturing towards Harry and Dora.

Albus, for the first time, seemed to fully take in the two individuals who stood nearby. His eyes seemed to rake over every detail of the two individuals that stood side by side, the male with his arm wrapped possessively around the female. It was impossible for him to determine their age, though they seemed young enough to still be in school. While their features were reminiscent of some of his current students, he knew that neither of the individuals had ever attended Hogwarts.

After his examination of the two, the bearded wizard bowed his head politely, "My apologies, I am Albus Dumbledore, may I know who the two of you are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Supreme Mugwump," Harry said with a friendly smile on his face, his eyes flicked to the wand still in the headmaster's hand and the smile became a little bit wider as the thought of the Elder Wand made a lot of things click into place in his mind as he came to a decision, "My name is Harrison Peverell, Harry to my friends."

Harry made sure not to stare at the wand in the man's hand. He wondered what it meant knowing he had his own version of the Elder wand in his left hand wrist holster. He kept all three Hallows in a pouch there. It was sealed so only his blood could open it. After the Battle of Hogwarts he had realized the irresponsibility of leaving them around for anyone to find.

He hadn't used it for the battle, as it was a fairly distinctive wand. And if Voldemort's attention to detail picked that up it might draw attention to the wand, far more than Harry wanted.

Harry shifted slightly to scratch his left arm, checking to insure that the holster and wand were still there. He could feel the wand, and more importantly he could feel the magic in it still there. It didn't seem to be reacting at all to the fact that Dumbledore had a duplicate of it.

Albus' eyebrows lifted sharply to stare at the boy in front of him. A gaze Harry met confidently without showing any hint of surprise or challenge, just a statement of knowledge.

Dora glanced at Harry very briefly. She recognized the name and she fervently hoped that Harry knew what he was doing. His name had her raising her head, believing she had the perfect response in mind for the question of a new identity, "And I'm Theodora Nimue."

It was close enough that she could be called Dora or Nym without drawing any attention to herself since she definitely did not want to slip and snap at someone for calling her Nymphadora and tell them to call her Tonks. Besides, her younger self already had that name and that would bring in far too many questions.

"A pleasure," Albus said almost absently with a nod of the head before turning his attention completely back to Harry, his expression serious and his tone probing, "A genuine Peverell? I was not aware that anyone holding that family name still existed..."

Harry merely shrugged and smiled, "That's not entirely surprising. Given the history of the name and the items every one associates with it."

"If you indeed have a claim to that name, it is likely to draw attention to yourself," Dumbledore ventured. He kept his tone polite and not rude when he expressed his concern. "No one has claimed that name in hundreds of years, at least publicly."

Dumbledore's fingers flexed around his wand. While many people were of the belief that the story of the three brothers was just that, a story. Albus was well aware that the history of the three brothers was real, a portion of the proof was in the wand in his hand. He had researched deeply into the family in the intervening three decades since his confrontation with Grindelwald.

However no one had come forth to claim the title. At least as far as taking their seat and place in the Wizengamot or anywhere else as far as he knew.

Further complicating matters for Dumbledore, was that as far as he knew there were only two intact lines that were offshoots of the three Peverell brothers. The Gaunt Family line was direct descendants of Cadmus Peverell. The Potter family line came from Ignotus Peverell.

He had never read anywhere or found anything that suggested Antioch Peverell had ever sired children. So Antioch Peverell must have had a child that was somehow missed by history, and so utterly missed that Dumbledore in all his research had never found so much as a hint otherwise. Well either that or in his death the last head had set some magical requirements to be met.

There was also the much more likely possibility that this young man was deceiving him. That he had no claim to the name. Of course given the public nature of everything that has happened, he had no doubt the young man would have to prove his claim sooner rather than later.

"And one I will likely be taking in the future as well," added Dora, bringing the attention of Dumbledore back to her along with an accompanying look of shock, and only a slight tensing of Harry's arm around her back which was noticed by no one. Dora's only response to the hidden reaction was to morph her arse to ripple slightly under his fingertips, which caused Harry to squeeze her body to his side even more tightly.

"She is your intended?" asked Albus with a wry grin.

Harry glanced at Dora, who smiled cheekily and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, though I had hoped to keep news of that sort somewhat quiet after today's events. I had not intended to make a target of her yet."

"After what you just did to the Dark Lord?" asked Ted Tonks who was walking over with Andromeda and tiny Nymphadora who was staring at her older counterpart with side eyes as if expecting her to change again, "Along with that kiss… sorry, mate, but you don't have a chance of that happening now. That kiss will likely be tomorrow's Daily Prophet cover photo."

"Andromeda, Ted, a pleasure as always." said Albus, his curiosity finally overcoming his desire for idle gossip. "What did you do to the Dark Lord?

Ted Tonks pointed at Harry, "This one was doing his best impression of you, Headmaster. Fought the bastard one on one. Never seen spells flying that fast. The nameless one ended up leaving a bit of himself behind in his rush to get away from him."

Ted pointed at the still untouched arm that was left on the ground, and everyone new to the scene suddenly figured out just who's arm that was. Albus looked at Harry again, reappraising him quickly in his mind.

"You fought Voldemort off?" He asked, a bit of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah, I held his attention rather than have him focused on the entire crowd. No one else seemed to be doing anything about it, and I was never one to stand quietly aside. Then Dora went to work on some of his minions. Though I think most of them got away. Parseltongue-activated group-linked portkeys." Harry answered honestly, admitting to himself that he enjoyed seeing the expression on the headmaster's face.

"My wife managed to keep the two in the shop we downed right where they fell," added Ted, pointing at the book shop where he and Dora had fought the small group of Death Eaters. "She summoned any portkeys and extra wands away from the two in the shop after me and our friend here downed them. Sorry to say, we didn't think to do the same to the ones we knocked out in the street here."

"Start from beginning," barked out Moody who was frustrated only getting part of the story and was flicking back and forth between the arm on the ground, Dumbledore and Harry.

Dora responded like she was back in the Auror Academy, "Harry and I arrived on the scene after hearing a commotion while we were eating lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry engaged the Dark Lord in a bit of bantering after saving someone from a killing curse who was about to be executed as 'an example'. The victim had already endured numerous Cruciatus exposures as well as an unknown number of other curses."

She looked around, "I don't see the person in question at the moment, so I assume someone took them for healing."

"After bantering, and the Dark Lord offering both of us a place in his ranks, Harry began to duel him, while I snuck around and began to take out Death Eaters who were raiding some of the shops. Among those I took down were a few savaging this gentlemen here."

"The name is Ted Tonks, by the way. She walked in," began Ted Tonks without hesitation, gesturing towards Dora, "and took down one by surprise, while myself and my wife took the others."

"After that was done, I returned to the street and was assisted by Ted here and took down another half dozen Death Eaters before Harry disarmed the Dark Lord, causing him to flee and call for a retreat via portkey."

"You disarmed him?" Dumbledore inquired of Harry incredulously, his feeling of marvel growing the more the details came to light.

"Literally," Ted Tonks added with a chortle as he pointed toward the arm on the ground no one had dared get near, creating a 3 foot radius around the limb.

The tale was met with raised eyebrows and another glance at the arm on the ground. Moody's eyes narrowed when he saw which particular arm was on the ground. "Dark Lord's wand arm, eh Laddy? What happened to his wand?"

Harry had no reason to deny having the wand, as the issue of the brother wands, to the listener's knowledge, should have no bearing. He pulled Voldemort's wand out of his expanded pocket, and held it up for their view. When it was revealed, it produced a gasp of surprise from Dumbledore.

"That is most certainly Voldemort's wand," he whispered, his amazement nearing the breaking point after the series of revelations he was being presented with. This represented more hope than their world had had for _years_.

"I'll take that, Laddy," said Moody, already reaching for the wand with more than a little eagerness.

Harry for his part, didn't even blink as he placed the wand back into his pocket and said, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Moody looked like no one had ever told the man 'no' in his life with the reaction he gave Harry. "We'll need to enter that into evidence. You have no choice in the matter."

Harry, for his part, wasn't even phased, "I believe I do. I believe you are familiar with the phrase 'To the Victor, the spoils'?"

"I'm familiar with it boy, doesn't mean it actually legally applies here." Moody replied his eyes narrowing at the young man in front of him. He saw a brief flash of irritation in Harry's eyes at being called a boy but he let no other sign of irritation show.

"I disagree," Harry said, meeting Moody's gaze, "First, I'm pretty sure there is no legal statement saying that I need to turn it over to you. Especially given what I've seen and read about this bloke. I turn it over to the ministry and it'll probably be back in his hand before dawn. Unless you know whom all those nice masked fellows were and are sure none of them are employees at the Ministry."

That seemed to bring Moody up short as those words sunk in and he glanced toward Albus for his input.

"Secondly, I do believe that the fact that I disarmed him, means that I have won the loyalty of this wand, meaning its current master is… me," Harry continued with a small smile on his face, not letting the Headmaster get any words in edgewise, "I do believe Chief Warlock Dumbledore here even set a precedent with the wands of Dark Lords following duels."

"After all," said Harry, as he pointedly looked at Dumbledore, "Aren't you rather famous for still possessing the wand you took from Grindelwald to this very day?"

Dumbledore looked decidedly uncomfortable, his hand clenching on the wand, but eventually nodded his head in confirmation.

"Now, as I'm its current master, I'll be keeping this wand," Then he gave Moody a rather self-deprecating smirk, "Unless you'd care to duel for it. If you beat me I'd be happy to turn it over to you."

Moody gave Harry a dark and angry look for several seconds before he suddenly smirked, a smirk that turned into a full blown grin as he threw his head back and barked out a laugh, "I _like_ you boy!"

Dumbledore seemed more than a little unhappy with this turn of events, but there was literally nothing they could do. However there didn't seem to be any malice in the way that Harry had talked to Moody, and Dumbledore knew he could hardly make an issue of it given the lad's rather knowledgeable bent toward history.

"Moody! Moody!" A shout from one of the aurors drew their attention before anyone could converse further, Harry raised an eyebrow as he found himself staring at Kingsley Shacklebolt. The auror really didn't look much different than Harry had seen last, Sure he was noticeably younger, perhaps only a year or two out of Hogwarts, but he was still a larger black man, shaven bald and built like a brick shit house. However his demeanor wasn't the stoic or experienced one Harry was used to.

An amused glance at Dora told him she was thinking the same thing.

"Shacklebolt! Did you have an issue getting the Death Eaters left behind secured?" Moody demanded as he scowled at the younger man.

"Yes! I mean, no. There were two in the bookstore that we secured, it was the other one… the dead one in pieces… he's…" Kingsley clearly made an effort to drop his voice, so it wasn't shouted around. Though the fact that he was trying to tell Moody, and had Dumbledore standing right there had him trying to tell both men. "It's Reginuald Lestrange."

"What happened?" Moody demanded immediately.

"We've got witnesses saying that he was killed in the fight between You-Know-Who and…" Shacklebolt trailed off as his eyes went to Harry in a mix of fear and respect.

Moody blinked twice at the news and turned to scowl at Harry.

Harry seemed less than intimidated by the auror's scowl. "If you're talking about the one that ended up in pieces then it isn't my fault he's dead. He attempted to curse me in the back. I then simply used him to block several of his master's curses. It's hardly my fault that Voldemort was tossing deadly curses in my direction." He retorted flatly

"Damnit!" Moody cursed and stalked away with Shacklebolt to look at the body, pushing through the rest of the crowd. Most of the rest of them the crowd was now dispersing at the insistence of many other aurors. Harry found himself in the position of being rather relieved. It seemed with Dumbledore there, most of the rest of the crowd did not find it necessary to approach him with thanks or anything else.

"This could… be problematic," Dumbledore said quietly as he stroked his beard watching Moody wave his wand to run diagnostic scans over the pile of robes.

"If it was the Head of House Lestrange, that's going to cause a major political reaction from the purebloods," Andromeda Tonks observed as she stepped close to her husband. She still held her daughter close, though her daughter's attention was clearly fixed on Dora's hair. "Not to mention the chaos that it will cause within the Lestrange family itself."

Dumbledore tilted "Andromeda, while I understand the first part of your comment perhaps you could enlighten me as to the second part?"

"Are you sure? It tends to fall into that pureblood drama and maneuvering for position that I think tends to bore my husband so much," she responded with a chuckle, said husband making an exaggerated face of disgust behind her.

"Would you care to share?" Dumbledore asked, a trace of amusement in his own tones, acting for all the world like he was back in his school hearing a particularly elaborate oral assignment from one of his students.

"Let's… just say that unless something has changed in the last three years then House Lestrange is without a sitting head, at least for the foreseeable future. Which basically sends all internal family politics out the window." Andromeda said with an amused lilt of her voice, blatantly enjoying the thought of one of the greatest Pureblood houses being undone by their own nature.

Any further explanation was cut off as Moody headed back their way, "Albus there's gonna be trouble." He said without preamble.

"What trouble Alastor?" Albus asked, his tone resigned.

"That's definitely Lestrange," Moody shook his head, "Once the purebloods get wind of this they're going to be up in arms about one of their own being killed."

"You mean once they take off their masks and put on different robes," Harry said without humor.

Moody just grunted in agreement before he turned to Harry, "Look boy, I really don't wanna do this. But we've got a dead Lord of an ancient house, and the law says anyone that had anything to do with his death is responsible as well."

Tonks stilled next to Harry and her eyes narrowed, to which Harry gave her a gentle squeeze around her waist for reassurance. For his part, Harry simply nodded, knowing that the auror wasn't done.

"Alastor, I don't think that's nec-" Albus started to say, only for his friend to cut him off.

"However, if I arrest you, soon as the Daily Prophet is printed tomorrow there may be a riot at the Ministry and I might not escape being lynched," Moody actually blanched at that, glancing around as if he expected someone to step out immediately and try.

"I'm really hoping that you weren't spinning tales when you gave me your name and that you can prove you are who you claim to be." Moody said quietly, looking around, "If you're at least a pureblood that gives you some protection..."

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten the notoriously… biased laws in Britain," Harry said with a grimace. He had hated those laws and how it let people escape scott-free from hurting or doing worse to his friends. Now he was about to use and manipulate those same laws to benefit himself. He could appreciate the irony if nothing else.

"But I need proof one way or the other..."

"The Peverell name holds much esteem in our society amongst those who know its history. Would you be willing to undergo an inheritance test to verify your claims?" Dumbledore asked, a little more loudly than the volume their previous conversation previously had taken place at, thus drawing the attention of those who had loitered too close in the aftermath of the attack.

"It was actually on my list of things to do anyway," Harry shrugged, though he felt Tonks suddenly squeeze his ribs rather painfully.

"Excellent," said Albus boisterously, "The Goblins are always very keen to provide their services in situations like this."

"I have some business with them anyway," Harry replied blandly. "I'd be happy to prove my claim before I take care of my personal family business with them."

The small group began to move towards Gringotts while Aurors were detailed towards cleanup actions. They were joined by Moody and two other aurors, and Dumbledore. Harry wondered if the only reason Moody didn't ask for more escorts was because he had Dumbledore with them.

Harry was a little bit surprised that after a whispered discussion Andromeda and Ted Tonks joined the group. He was also a bit surprised to see Andromeda, Ted and Dumbledore comfortable, chatting quite amiably as they walked up the steps, though he was certain the old wizard's eyes remained locked on him.

Harry glanced down at Dora surreptitiously to see her giving him a look of incredulity at his actions. He knew why she seemed to be against this course of action, by blood alone he would not be the head of any houses. Mostly due to the fact that they had just arrived in this time, a fact he was slowly coming to terms with, that they had traveled through time and he was not in Hell.

The few times he had asked about inheritance tests, he had been given vague answers, but even before the final battle at Hogwarts, he knew enough about them to be relatively certain that they wouldn't show that he was the son of two people who were still in Hogwarts, which wasn't something he cared to admit to anyways.

After all, he was sure that, somewhere buried in the archaic laws of wizards, time travel to the extent that Dora and he had just undergone was a no-no.

He almost laughed aloud when he figured it was probably punishable by "Death via the Veil".

After he had absorbed Voldemort's fragment, Harry understood them a great deal more. Apparently Voldemort had done a lot of research into that area. Hardly surprising given that there didn't seem to be many areas outside of Divination, Astrology and Runes that he didn't do research into.

However he had done research specifically into inheritance tests. After he discovered his bloodline he had hoped to claim the Slytherin bloodline. Something that would have garnered him instant respect and awe. However the inheritance test had shown him listed as an Heir but had not met all the necessary requirements to take the house. While he may have the family blood, that specific house apparently needed more. The test didn't tell Tom what requirement he didn't meet, but it did tell him there was one he hadn't fulfilled.

Given Slytherin's stance as an advocate for purebloods, Tom had never cursed the memory of his muggle father more than he had at that moment.

Harry shook his head slightly from those thoughts. While he had never actually gone in and gotten a test, he hadn't want to bother, and it wasn't like he needed more power or recognition, or reasons to hate him in their old world. Harry was certain he met all four qualifications for house Peverell. The last time he met with the goblins, the Director had mentioned as much and wondered why Harry hadn't claimed the name. Harry just didn't want more political hassle or attention so he had never bothered.

The bank was open for business and seemed to just be returning to normal operation after the attack in the alley. Thankfully no one else seemed to have come back in for business yet, so Dumbledore was able to approach one of the teller's rather quickly. "Excuse me good sir, could we arrange for an inheritance test to be done? It is a matter of quite some urgency."

The goblin looked distinctly less than impressed as he looked at Dumbledore before he nodded and rang a bell.

Another goblin rushed up and after a brief conversation in the goblin's language, the newly arrived goblin nodded, "Follow me," He said without preamble or any attempt at politeness.

Harry recognized the bluntness for what it was, a combination of efficiency and taunting; a warrior race's blunt attempt to goad those it felt were inferior to itself into a willing culling.

The goblin stopped as they approached a door, "Who is getting the inheritance test?"

"That would be me," Harry replied politely stepping forward.

"Who do you want to be present for the test?" The goblin demanded bluntly.

"This isn't our business and we are not Aurors, we can wait out here," Andromeda spoke up, grabbing Ted's elbow in a wordless signal. She looked up and caught first Harry's eyes and then turned until she caught the older Dora's eyes.

"We were hoping we could talk to you before you leave," she said as she lightly ran her fingers over her daughter's hair for emphasis, signaling exactly what she hoped to talk about. Dora glanced at Harry briefly and then nodded slightly. She wondered if they had cast a sleep spell over the young girl or if she had just been exhausted by the events because she was limp and drooling on her mother's shoulder.

Knowing that Dora was a drooler was blackmail material that could likely last him months.

"We need to be there so that we can verify his claims for legal reasons," one of the Aurors, an older one Harry didn't recognize, spoke up. His tone was pompous and reeked of self-importance and seemed to think he was at least nominally in charge. He completely ignored the scowl that came from Moody next to him.

"Actually you don't," Harry corrected, unsurprised at the way the goblin sneered at the Auror, "I can absolutely go in, get everything verified and squared away and then you can submit a request for verification through Gringotts. The Nation can attest to my claims that way."

Harry managed not to grin as the Goblin's expression turned evaluative as the diminutive being peered up at him. Harry knew that by referring to them as 'the Nation' he was at least hinting at respect for their own identities.

"However," he turned back to the Goblin, "I'm okay with these people present, it will save paperwork and such in the long run, and no one will doubt the word of the Aurors and the Chief Warlock. It saves trouble in the grander scheme of things."

Of course that would be enough. It didn't even take that much to get Sirius twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he never committed.

The Goblin looked up at Harry, seeming to be unimpressed with his statement. "I'm obligated to inform you that you do have an expectation of privacy and non-disclosure from us. However we cannot guarantee the same from any guests you bring with you."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute and then shrugged, he was relatively certain that it would get out sooner rather than later, "I know sir, and I will hold the Nation blameless for anything that gets out."

The Goblin seemed satisfied with this, and opened the door to the room with a wave of his hand, "Very well. Inheritance Manager Gorbag will see you."

The group, excluding the Tonks family, continued on deeper into the Gringotts' underground. They were led to an inconspicuous office hewn out of the rock. A hammer on the rock was used as a 'door chime', and the large stone door that barred their way opened slowly with a rumble and crack of stone upon stressed hinges.

"Ah," said a gravelly voice from inside as the group made their way in. "I have to admit, you're not my usual customers."

Harry's eyes quickly adjusted to see that the same Goblin who had once given Tom Riddle his inheritance test could be found inside the office. The Goblin had a bit more white hair, and seemed to have lost the tip of one ear in the intervening years, but he clearly could remember the face in Riddle's memories.

"Look, we need verification that this… person… is who he says he is. Or rather that he's not who he says he is, since he's claiming a name no one else has since the family disappeared into myth. Are you the Goblin that does inheritance testing? Or did that other one lead us to the wrong place?" The same auror that had spoken earlier demanded impatiently.

Harry refrained from face palming, and just _barely_ refrained from smacking the idiot Auror.

"Ah, I gather based on the excitement outside of the bank earlier that this is one of _those_ incidents, is it?" The goblin sneered in response, seeming completely unimpressed by the Auror's demand.

"What would you be referring to, Master Goblin?" Albus asked unnecessarily.

"Well, usually I get one of three sets of customers, either parents bringing in their children to confirm an heir or change one… or I get singular visitors from young men or women hoping they're the long lost great great grand-something of Merlin and Arthur and somehow entitled to own half of England and the obedience of everything magical ever," The goblin, replied with a sneer of contempt at such nonsense. "Though occasionally people come in because they're hoping that they may be part of an inactive family whose inheritance pass through the squibbed lines every so often when the main line dies off. At least those tend to be less idiotic to deal with."

"And the third type?" Harry asked curiously.

"Generally bastards seeking recognition and establishing proof." The goblin replied without concern.

"Judging by your… austere presence here that it has to do with that trouble in the Alley earlier," Gorbag said, indicating the Auror who had spoken so rudely and had narrowly avoided a slapping by Harry.

"Thus leading to my rather rarer _fourth_ variation of customer." Gorbag gestured at the seats in his office uninterestedly as he examined the group, "I assume one of your high borne 'Purebloods' did something quite illegal and was killed for his trouble. In response, your very predictable government will attempt to slander the name of the one who did the killing no matter the circumstances, self-defense or not. In an attempt to appease the very tiny portion of your population who holds all of the power in your government."

"Very insightful, and perfectly summarized, Inheritance Manager Gorbag," said Harry with a smirk, much to the outrage of many of the Auror witnesses, and the silent laughter of Dora at his side. It did cause the goblin to pause and examine him with a bit more interest though.

"He killed another wizard! No matter what the circumstances," the unnamed auror responded defensively. Harry was trying to figure out whether the man was a pureblood bigot, a Death Eater upset about his Master's defeat, a law abiding fanatic, or an Auror looking to make a reputation for himself.

Or an idiot. He never discounted that possibility when dealing with wizards, and ministry personnel especially.

"Wizards killing wizards. Not always profit to be had, but amusement if nothing else," Gorbag responded to the Auror's disbelief with a grin before he turned away and removed a few items from behind his massive stone desk, including a large bowl, a blank piece of parchment and a red potion, setting them out in front of him.

The Goblin, his joke finished, gestured to the bowl he had set in front of him, inside the bowl was the imprint of a hand, "Nothing too invasive needed for this. Simply place your hand in the bowl. It will cut your hand to get a portion of your blood, and simply pour your magic into the receptacle. If you don't know how to channel your magic, I'm told to treat it like you were casting a spell with a wand. You may feel… slightly uncomfortable for a moment." The goblin warned innocuously.

Harry snorted at that, well aware that it would be a little bit more than uncomfortable. He also knew that the blood replenishing potion was there for a reason.

"It will identify any familiar family magics registered with our people, and tell us if your magic happens to be dominant over any of them, which means you are eligible to take headship of a family,"

Harry, already familiar with the process and almost smirking inwardly as he remembered Voldemort's own personal rage at not being granted the Lordship of House Slytherin. This test, after all, couldn't identify if someone was supposedly pureblood, half blood, or muggle born.

The test was one of those idiosyncratic bits of British Wizarding culture. Generally if your ancestry wasn't directly known, but you could claim headship of a house, it was assumed that you were a Pureblood.

Harry also knew from Voldemort's research that when this process was initially created and the goblin's treaty dictated it would now be in their domain to manage this process. If someone had a family's magic, but were unknown to it, the head was notified. Generally when that happened, a person would more than likely be immediately disowned by said family's head anyways. Of course that was if they were lucky. If they were unlucky they were disowned and then hunted down and killed.

It was with this test that Voldemort was able to claim to be something more than he was, since there was no head of house Slytherin at the time to banish the upstart Tom Riddle from the family as would have been normal. It wasn't something that was very well known, as most muggleborns often couldn't cite any families anyways, unless they happened to be a branch family, descended from a squib. And that family had no current sitting head.

Something Harry knew he could now use to his advantage, just like Tom Riddle did. He would take possession of the Peverell house and that would instantly give them credibility, as well as helping insulate them from legal ramifications, at least in the short term.

Harry glanced over at Dora and saw her worried expression still present, but he winked at her and stepped forward. He put his hand in the bowl and laid it flat in the area made for a hand and immediately felt the stone close around his hand, locking it in place. A moment later he began to channel his magic into the bowl.

He didn't so much as wince when he felt the stone squeeze his hand firmly, and a slash across his palm, his blood going into the bowl.

The parchment the goblin laid on the desk started to flutter as names started to fill it up. The names were written in dark red, clearly from his own blood, and in clear, if ornate script. Abbot, Black, Bones, Greengrass, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Potter, Weasley, Zabini, where the only names that were familiar to Harry. There were dozens of others, many of which he assumed were minor households or simply (presumably) extinct families.

"Those are all names of family magic or blood relations. Generally wizards are related to most pureblood families somewhere, so it takes a bit to fill up." Gorbag explained as he evaluated Harry, surprised that the wizard in front of him hadn't so much as winced.

Harry remembered this, and he also remembered that Tom Riddle's sheet was distinctly less filled with names. The Gaunt family tree truly was more of a family bush that grew straight up. Generations of marrying their own brother and sister had diminished any familial magics that may have been inherited down to almost non-existent levels.

It was also why he wasn't afraid of suddenly being announced as the head of House Potter or Black. Those houses had heads, and heirs. He wasn't certain, but his showing up _shouldn't_ have impacted those houses.

Maybe.

He hoped.

He really didn't want to cheat his father out of inheritance. For that matter, he wasn't sure how the magic would work if it said that he was head of a house that already had one head.

There was a distinct change suddenly in the thrum of magic in the air as this first list of names completed, and Harry felt the magic he was pushing into the bowl suddenly being pulled more forcefully. The parchment in front of them seemed to have glowing letters on it. Harry remembered this as well.

This is where Tom Riddle's experience went sour. The gold glow had occurred and when it had stopped it had listed him as the Heir of Slytherin. However… it had listed him as ineligible to take the Head. He did not meet all the magical qualifications, none of which of course had been listed. He had been 16, and it had been Christmas holidays. Harry wondered if this might have been the final straw that pushed Tom down the road to making Horcruxes.

At this point, Harry experience suddenly became much different than Tom Riddle's.

Slowly the golden script on the page dimmed, to read, " _Peverell Family- Eligible- Unclaimed_."

Harry couldn't resist a smirk, he hadn't been 100 percent sure given the nature of how they arrived, and he was moderately curious to find out if the family came with any vaults. He doubted it, as those vaults would likely have been merged into the Potter and Gaunt Families. However his curiosity was cut short as the page began to glow once more.

His heart fell, and he instinctively tried to pull his hand from the bowl, but it wouldn't let him, increasing the draw on his magic. He really didn't want that sheet to announce his relations to either the Potter or Black Families. That would bring way more questions than he wanted or was capable of coming up with any believable story for.

If his heart fell before when the writing started, it nearly stopped when he read the next entry.

 _Gryffindor Family- Eligible- Unclaimed_.

Harry blinked in surprise as he saw that, and he heard Moody mutter "Damn," underneath his breath. But even Harry's composure was broken when the parchment started glowing for a _third._ time.

Several moments later, more words formed on the paper, once more in golden lettering…

 _Slytherin Family- Eligible- Unclaimed_

The paper gave a final shimmer of magic and the bowl in front of him shuddered slightly and released his hand.

Harry almost laughed at the stunned look on Dumbledore's face. "How… how is this possible?"

It took all of Harry's mental control to hold a straight face as he blithely responded, "Magic."

His statement probably would have been more impactful if Dora hadn't immediately dissolved into helpless giggles. Harry could tell it was as much from relief and disbelief as it was from honest amusement at his comment to Dumbledore.

"Huh, have to admit that's a new one. Three inactive family names at once. My old record was two, and that only happened twice," Gorbag stated with some surprise as well, but he continued on with his business approach, asking Harry quietly. "Is it your intent to claim those families and their magics?"

"It is," Harry replied without hesitation. He honestly hadn't planned for this, but he knew this could only help his plans. It was all he could do to keep from cackling in amusement, even though he wasn't sure exactly how he had claimed all three houses.

"You realize by doing this that Voldemort will stop at nothing to get ahold of you. To kill you." Dumbledore said with a small warning note in his voice.

Harry shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

He realized that the old wizard was trying to help. Probably. Harry knew he'd already painted a giant target on his back, not only standing up to the Dark Lord, but beating him, and taking his wand. Not to mention his arm. Taking this name would just rub salt in the wound, and there was no way this didn't get out.

He looked up at Gorbag, who was eyeing him with interest, "Inheritance Manager Gorbag, how do I claim these families?" Tom Riddle had not gotten to this point so he had no idea what was required or how he went about it.

Tom's knowledge let him know how family headships were passed down. It was either by elaborate ceremonies when a previous head wanted to step down or thought their heir was ready. The other way was to put on the rings of the head of house and have it accept them. But that was done when heirs were named or defaulted by blood. This was different.

"Normally I would send for the rings for you to put them on. However, none of those families have rings stored here. The ring tradition was mostly created after these families last were around," confirmed Gorbag who looked thoughtful as he considered it, "Therefore I'm going to suggest you to place your hand on the parchment and put your magic into it, and state the inheritance claim."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the goblin, as he had sounded less than completely certain that this was the way to go. After a moment's hesitation he internally shrugged and did as instructed, placing his hand on the parchment above the first name. He took a breath and then poured his magic into it.

"I hereby claim headship and dominion over the Peverell family name and magics and all responsibilities that entails." Harry stated clearly.

There was a moment's pause when nothing happened and then from nowhere powerful winds buffeted the office. Harry felt the winds surround himself, and thought he heard Tonks cry out his name. But the winds moved around him and the felt like they were moving through him.

He felt his wrist holster, the one holding the Hallows heating up as the wind continued to move through him, the sound in the room rising to a keening wail. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dumbledore holding his wand in surprise.

He heard a soft and dry voice clearly despite the loud wailing of the wind, "One who has been touched by, willingly faced, and finally conquered Death. Like the three brothers who were his forebears. I approve. So mote it be."

As suddenly as it had started the wailing and the wind had stopped. The entire room was left as if nothing had happened. The only change was now there was a ring on Harry's middle finger on his right hand. He looked at the ring and was completely unsurprised to see that it was a simple black band with the symbol of the Hallows in black onyx.

Harry flexed his hand experimentally, and then watched as the ring faded out of sight. He felt the weight disappear physically, but could tell it was still there magically. It was an interesting sensation to say the least. He concentrated a few times making the ring appear and disappear and felt it as the weight appeared and disappeared from his hand. Finally he made it disappear and glanced back at the others in the room.

"Well, that was fun!" Harry said brightly, "Shall we do it again?"

Without waiting for a reply from anyone, especially as they all seemed too stunned to speak, save for Gorbag who just grinned wide, Harry placed his hand on the next name, "I hereby claim headship and dominion over the Gryffindor family name and magics and all responsibilities that entails."

This time there was no pause as the room filled with the roar of a lion immediately, this time fire filled the air, as heat filled his body. He heard a scream from Tonks as his entire body seem to burst into flame and the sound of crackling and burning was added to the roar of the lion.

A deep baritone voice spoke this time, "One who has not only the power, but has shone the strength, and bravery of Gryffindor. He has drawn the Sword from its hiding place. I approve. So mote it be."

A spiral of orange flames separated from his body to move in front of and just above his hand. Abruptly out of the fire dropped a gleaming silver sword encrusted with rubies. Harry blinked in surprise as he realized it was the Sword of Gryffindor.

The sword sat in his hand for a moment before it seemed to melt, the metal becoming silver goo and the rubies becoming just red spots in the metal. Harry watched as the metallic liquid seemed to crawl toward his hand, encircling his middle finger and glowing briefly before the fire and the heat disappeared. On his hand rested a large ornate ring in the form of a lion. The ring had rubies for the eyes, and gold for the mane.

Harry slumped slightly after that experience, his body sweating from the intense heat he had just felt. He once more flexed his hands, marveling that he could feel both rings magically even if they weren't physically present. He turned to Tonks and held up his hand with a smile, "It's alright, I'm okay."

That didn't stop her from reaching out to touch him to confirm it. She looked up into his eyes and said softly, "You scared me."

He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, it was a testament to just how much that had scared her that she wasn't making jokes about it. "I'm okay really. I promise. Besides, I still have one more to go." She stared at him for several moments as if determining that he was telling her the truth before she nodded and hugged him tightly before stepping back and trying to brace herself for whatever might happen with the last one.

This time he didn't even bother glancing at the others in the room. He placed his hand once more on the parchment and after taking a breath poured his magic into it once more, "I hereby claim headship and dominion over the Slytherin family name and magics and all responsibilities that entails."

This time the group looked around the room as the sound of bubbling water seemed to fill the air. Bubbling water that was joined by the hissing of snakes as two snakes of water seemed to wind their way up from the ground. They slithered up his legs and around his torso and seemed to engulf his body. He felt warm water pressing down on him as the hissing continued to fill the air.

A precise and cultured voice spoke this time, "One who speaks the noblest of tongues, and the power to remain unbowed. One who has defeated a King in magical combat and yet has his venom in his veins. I approve. So mote it be."

The water cascaded down his arm and to his hand where another ring was formed. This one of a coiled snake with emerald eyes. The water disappearing into the ring with a final hiss.

There was silence in the room until Gorbag spoke up, "Well that was more than a little bit theatrical."

Harry snorted as he looked up, exhaling a large breath, he felt his energy already returning. He chuckled softly, "Well, I have never been accused of not being able to put on a good show."

The Goblin's patience seemed to have ended as he peered at Harry. "Was that all the business you had with me today?"

Harry shook his head, "No, actually. I have some further business with you, Inheritance Manager Gorbag. However, that I prefer to do in private."

He turned to stare at first Moody and then the Auror who had been so demonstrative earlier. "I take it this proves my claims of lineage, Master Auror?"

The Auror in question looked like someone had stolen a prize ticket to the Quidditch World Cup from his very fingertips. He grunted in annoyance and pushed his way out of the room. Moody, for his own part, stared at Harry hard for a few seconds, then grinned before he turned an about face and walked out of the room.

Finally, the only remaining person who hadn't left thus far was Dumbledore. The calculating look hadn't left his face, and he likely would've continued to stare at Harry if Gorbag hadn't cleared his throat deliberately to get the attention of both Dumbledore and Tonks and pointed with annoyance at the door.

Harry reached out and snagged Tonk's hand making it clear he wanted and intended for her to stay.

"I would like to speak with you some more Harry, if you wouldn't mind?" Albus ventured, clearly hoping to stay for more of the conversation.

"We can speak another time then, sir. I wish to speak privately for a while. As you can imagine, there are quite some details I need to iron out," Harry replied evenly.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before he bowed his head slightly, "As you wish. I look forward to speaking to you in the near future," he stated quietly and turned to leave.

The door closed behind him the instant he stepped through the threshold. As he walked away, his mind was awhirl. He was trying to figure out all the implications of not one but three names suddenly emerging into their world, on top of this unknown 'Harry' and the very public defeat of his former student.

Alastor was waiting in the lobby of the bank. He was standing impatiently next to an uncomfortable stone-carved bench. Albus noted that Andromeda Tonks was still waiting there, though her daughter and husband seemed to have departed.

"Well, Albus?" Alastor demanded the instant he got within earshot.

"Well, nothing, my friend." Dumbledore replied, "You saw the results the same as I did. The minute this gets out, I daresay there is going to be a flurry of activity."

"It'll be all over the papers tomorrow morning," Moody snorted with disgust, "Michaels couldn't keep a secret if you stuck his lips together and silenced him."

"Quite so, Alastor," Albus shook his head, he remembered Eric Michaels as a Hogwarts students and he always seemed to delight when he had news or information before other people. The only thing he delighted more was in sharing that information. "Director Crouch is going to be quite unhappy with him for letting it leak."

"Ol' Barty will skin him alive," Alastor retorted with a roll of his eyes, "He'll be lucky if he's busted back down to training for this. Doesn't change the fact that it won't stop the information from being out there… and how certain people will react."

"I daresay you're right," Albus replied. "For now we have to plan our own reaction to today's events… _all_ of today's events." Moody just nodded in agreement.

Albus turned his attention to the woman on the bench who was making no secret of listening to them with interest. "Andromeda, it is a pleasure to see you as always. I'm glad that you are okay after today's events."

"Thank you Albus," the woman replied genuinely with a smile, "We might not have been without the intervention of the young woman and man you've met."

"Are you waiting to thank them?" Albus asked curiously, "Based on his tone, they could be quite a while still, especially due to the fact those particular houses may be in very poor financial shape."

"Well, giving thanks is only part of the reason," Andromeda glanced around before looking up at the old man she trusted for more reasons than she cared to list, "The woman. She is a metamorph."

That caused Albus eyebrows to lift up in surprise. He hadn't noticed the overly-flirtatious woman go through any changes. A flirting woman hardly made someone like Albus bat an eye, after all. Though to be fair he knew he had been focused on Harry Peverell to the exclusion of almost all else. "Truly?"

"Yes," Andromeda nodded firmly, "I saw her hair change myself. I don't know if her gift is as strong as Nymphadora's, but she's the first metamorph we've ever encountered and we hoped she might… if not teach my daughter, at least provide Ted and I some insight into anything we might expect or need to deal with."

Andromeda added very quietly, "Anything for my little girl." her eyes filled with the determination that marked her a member of the House of Black

Dumbledore nodded slowly and mused as he stroked his beard, "Quite the day of surprises." Then his eyes looked piercingly at the young woman as she spoke.

"But a good one," Andromeda responded obliquely, very carefully _not_ smiling or rubbing her hands as the tone of her voice almost demanded.

Albus eyes stared down at the woman in consideration and then his eyes widened slightly and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Ah, yes. I think today's events may throw some of your… former family's negotiations and plans for your sisters into disarray."

Andromeda just smiled slightly wider in response, it was a smile that was partial amusement and partial feral satisfaction.

The old wizard nodded, "Yes, I was quite focused on one specific aspect of today, but you're right. In the end, it's not hard to say the good that shall come to fruition from today most certainly has outweighed the bad."

He then turned toward Alastor gesturing for his friend to join them as he directed them both out of the bank. He needed to speak to some old friends and quickly.

Today may have changed everything. Plans had to be made accordingly.

 **oOoOooOOooOoOo**

The instant that the door shut as the old man walked out of the room, Harry slumped down, and practically fell as he flopped down in one of the chairs in the office with a sigh.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Tonks as she stood next to the chair, searching his eyes demanding the truth from him as her fingers brushed through his hair.

"Yeah, Nym, I'm fine." Harry replied with a reassuring smile, "Just a bit tired, and I was hoping that Inheritance Manager Gorbag may have some answers to some questions that I have."

"What questions would those be Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor?" the goblin asked carefully.

"Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor," Harry said as he grimaced in disgust. "God that's a horrible mouthful. Just call me Harry, please."

"Then feel free to call me Gorbag," the goblin grinned at Harry in a toothless smile, as if he had just passed some sort of test. "I have never met a wizard who takes the time to respect our titles."

Harry shrugged, "The People's titles may be different ones than ours, but that is no reason not to use them unless given permission not to."

"Indeed," Gorbag replied slowly, "You seem awfully knowledgeable about my people."

"I do try and learn what I can about others around me, especially when they are responsible for our gold and our economy," Harry replied without really answering the question.

He certainly wasn't going to say that it was information that he had learned after the final fall of Voldemort. By then he had returned to the bank to talk to them about at least offering some compensation for the stolen dragon and destroyed roof. His offer of money had impressed the Goblins enough that they had only taken a portion of what they could have.

They respected him for his ingenuity, and for taking the challenge posted so clearly on their bank's entrance. As they had repaired their roof and he had helped arrange a new dragon for them, he had had a chance to talk with several different goblins and had learned quite a bit about them. His new mentality had absorbed every bit of information and interaction that he could during that time.

"Harry, how did you know that the parchment would say that you were a Peverell?" Tonks finally blurted out as she pulled an armless chair next to Harry and grabbed on to his left arm, unable to contain her curiosity any longer about everything she had witnessed.

Harry glanced up to her and then his eyes flicked to Gorbag who was also listening with curiosity, "This stays between us, Gorbag?"

"Gringotts' honor," the goblin replied evenly.

"Research. Research into the family history, and what happened in legend versus reality." Harry said with a chuckle.

"While I'm sure you know the tale of the Three Brothers," he glanced up at Tonks and then Gorbag who both gave small nods before he continued, "The oldest brother, Antioch. To say he was a greedy bastard who thought himself better than the others is an understatement. As he was eldest and head of the family, he had no interest in losing his position or precious wand to other members of the family. So, the very night he received the wand, he stated that only someone who had united the three Hallows would be able to succeed him as head of the family."

Harry's tale represented a fair bit of cheating. The research he cited was actually from Dumbledore, which the man had painstakingly acquired after his father had lent him the cloak. Harry had no idea where Dumbledore had tracked down the information, but it had been in one of the volumes of notes left to Harry by the Headmaster upon his death.

Well… technically they had been left to Albus' brother Aberforth, but Abe had told Harry one night as they shared a drink at his dingy bar, that if Harry didn't take the research, then it was likely to be used as toilet paper by the patrons of the Hog's Head.

Needless to say there was not much love lost between Abe and his brother, even a few years after Albus' death.

"You not only know where these items are, you have united them?" Gorbag asked the inevitable follow-up question.

"In a manner of speaking," Harry replied obliquely.

He could still feel that they were there in the pouch but also knew, after seeing Dumbledore's wand that they existed during this time as well. So he was uncertain as to the impacts of that.

"What I confess I do not understand was the other two family names that came up. As The Nation has been the guardians of family magic and lineage since time immemorial, I was wondering if you could help us with that little mystery," Harry inquired as he slid an arm around Tonks waist and pulled her bodily onto his lap. She let out a little squeak of surprise but recovered and settled in quite comfortably with a large smile on her face.

Without batting an eyelash as Tonks wiggled her arse provocatively in his lap, almost certainly feeling him respond to her ministrations, Harry added, "The voices that spoke to me as I took control of each house gave hints, but I wanted to see what your people might have to say about some of the specifics of what happened."

"Voices?" Nym asked.

"Yeah, I heard three distinct voices when I claimed the families." Harry replied with a puzzled frown, "You didn't hear anything?"

"No, I heard the wind then the roar of lions and flames and then the bubbling of water and hissing of snakes." Nym replied.

"Huh," Harry replied eloquently, turning to look at the goblin to see if he could provide more insight.

Gorbag regarded him thoughtfully, before nodding, "I would normally charge for that service, and as there are no Ministry personnel here any longer, you would be responsible for the payment rather than us sending them a bill. However… I am most curious as well. Those are wizarding names that The People know and respect. To find someone has claimed their families is most curious indeed."

The goblin took the parchment that still lay on his desk and allowed one clawed finger to lightly trace the exact line of the words declaring what Harry was head of before he looked up at Harry once more, "May I see the rings?"

Harry nodded and lifted his hand from where it had slid down Tonk's back. He found himself distracted by her writhing against him. His eyes met hers briefly, his expression clearly letting her know she was playing with fire and that it would come back to bite her later. Her impish grin in response let him know that she knew exactly what she was doing.

The goblin hesitated a moment before he finally left his position from behind the desk and moved around. He approached Harry and waved his hands in the air. Harry watched with interest, focusing, he wasn't able to specifically see anything when Gorbag waved his hands, but he could feel it, and he could certainly see the reactions.

Symbols floated in the air, ones Harry didn't recognize, and Voldemort's knowledge recognized only vaguely as goblin runes, something Tom Riddle never had the opportunity to study in depth. Harry's own attempt to memorize what he saw in front of him was thwarted as Tonks leaned in slightly, enhancing her bust to block his view and push into his neck and the side of his face. The battle and subsequent revelations and events had obviously aroused the woman, and she was now content to subtly rub herself on his lap as she waited for the meeting to end.

The goblin continued to waves his hands and examine the symbols thoughtfully, and seemed surprised when Harry allowed him time to examine in greater depth, completely oblivious to the fact that the female in the human's lap was doing her best to surreptitiously dry hump the male while in his presence. He most certainly didn't notice the male respond back with his free hand and firmly grip the outer breast that was obstructing the human's view of the runes and fondle it blatantly, causing the woman to lean back with a gasp and give him another unobstructed view of the runes.

This continued for another ten minutes, with Gorbag taking notes on the runes assigned to each ring before he returned back to his own seat at the opposite side of the desk.

As he sat down, Gorbag began to speak, "It will take some time to decipher some of these runes, as some of them look to have been comprised of custom arrays designed and implemented especially for these families. The specific results can be forwarded to you later as well as stored in your new vaults."

Harry waved his free hand, "Then how about some generalities now? I would appreciate your insight." he added the comment at the end almost as an afterthought.

The goblin stared at him a moment before nodding, "Well, based on your comments I assume you have a passing interest in history and law."

Tonks looked like she was going to reply but Harry quite blatantly slipped a hand under her shirt to caress her bare stomach, causing her to shiver and squirm against him. Despite the slightly amused smile at her reaction, Harry's attention remained on Gorbag, so the Goblin continued, "Millennia ago, wizards names were more than just the accident of their birth. In those times reputation was sometimes all a wizard had, for good or ill."

"A name was something someone spent a lifetime building up, great actions and deeds, or conversely, ill actions and deeds. It was common in those times for a witch or wizard chose their own successor. Sometimes it was a son or daughter, or grandson or daughter. Other times a wizard would chose a close apprentice."

"Of course by the same token, it was equally as common for a person to refuse a name due to a dispute, or the connotations carried with a name," Gorbag shook his head, "Being born and managing to draw breath and feed oneself was not deemed enough of a qualification to inherit a mantle."

"Something that has changed over time, clearly." Harry replied with an amused smile, thinking of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Quite so," Gorbag replied with a grin of his own, "Wizards started to care more about their lineage than their own accomplishments and providing a platform for their progeny to achieve higher greatness."

"The wisdom of the old was forsaken as wizards placed more import on the names and actions of the dead than they did of the living. They counted the names of their forebears more dear than the names of their own children." Gorbag shook his head, "Wizards of the great lines, would set qualifications for someone to inherit their lines, deeming accomplishments and a person's attributes far more valuable than blood."

"That is why you don't see anyone laying claim to names like Bloyse, Emrys, Le Fay, Majere, Rasputin, Telchine, Garath, or Yaga," Gorbag shook his head, "Even those families who are blood descendants of names like Slytherin or Hufflepuff and can actually prove that, are unable to lay claim to those names."

"Of course the mentality of wizards also works in your favor. As they set up their governing structures, they always included the old names as part of them, in case one of their own children might one day happen to find themselves in a position. Thus… you now have three family lines, as well as three powerful seats on their governing body." Gorbag shook his head, "All of that yours for wandering in here and cutting your hand."

"That is what makes your claiming of those families such a big deal, and likely to ruffle more than a few feathers." Gorbag concluded, "The stupidity of wizards never cease to amaze me."

"I admit, determining leadership by trial by combat every fifty years, seems downright brilliant by comparison," Harry replied blandly with a grin at the goblin.

Gorbag blinked and then grinned, enjoying the back and forth with this human. "Determining who leads us is always a big event, it also determines who safeguards all those vaults of wizard gold and items."

He reached for a stack of parchment that Harry hadn't seen earlier and must have appeared while Gorbag examined the runes. "Speaking of vaults, those that do exist are unfortunately rather empty. Some left us with very little or no money. Gryffindor for example, was always more interested in owning land. That land _has_ mostly passed on to other families. While past generations of offshoots of the Slytherin line have squandered the entirety of their wealth. Including selling most of the remaining artifacts to maintain their lifestyles until nothing was left or the families merged quietly into others and were forgotten about."

Harry waved his right hand in an unconcerned manner, "The money is not an issue. My family was very careful about their money and moved most of it abroad and guarded it and added to it slowly. My family obviously has a history in England, and I was raised here, though carefully hidden. As we're both the last remaining members of our families, we both have complete control of the assets we had."

"That is the curious part of this entire episode," mused Gorbag as he leaned back. "It has been some number of years since a Magical Inheritance of any major line has occurred within these walls. As I said… blood inheritance has been the primary method of power transfer within British Society for centuries. To have a fully recognized magical inheritance of not one, but three influential families will make many waves, my Lord."

"We're going to have hundreds of owls proposing marriage for the other two titles," said Dora, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Harry blinked and turned to look at her sharply. However, once more the knowledge he had absorbed from Voldemort which included in depth research on pure blood rituals and traditions, told him that she was right. Of course Voldemort had found out all he could about purebloods. He had done it in part out of envy, because he loved traditions that implied he was superior to those around him. But also because if he wanted to manipulate those within that caste than he needed to understand them.

He turned back to Gorbag and debated with himself before he reached up on his neck and lifted the gold chain mostly obscured by his shirt, with a simple application of his magic and a tug, he pulled one of the charms free. He looked at it for a moment before he tossed it to Gorbag who caught it with a raised eyebrow.

"This… is quite the amount to carry with you," Gorbag stated carefully, as if he could tell exactly how much was in the charmed trunk on his hand that was no larger than a galleon, simply by judging its weight on his hand.

"I'm well aware. Like I said, my family has been careful with their money. Put all of it into a vault named for all three families, and requiring my blood to open. No other wizards may enter or direct you to do anything with the vault. Of course save for 100 galleons that you keep for yourself for your service today." Harry said, well aware that the goblin had been relatively patient with him and had provided more information for him, as well as amusement, never a value to be under estimated.

"I entrust that to the care of the People to appoint the best qualified to manage it." Harry said to the goblin who had started at the mention of being paid, a major reaction for a goblin.

"You… are very unique Sir," Gorbag replied with wide eyes, "I get the feeling that interesting times are ahead."

Harry grinned a feral smile, "You have no idea."

 **oOoOooOOooOoOo**

They departed the Inheritance office together, Harry had his arm around Dora who seemed quiet. Harry's own mind was racing as he was trying to figure out all of the possible outcomes of the day's events.

They walked through the main lobby and were surprised to find Andromeda Tonks had been sitting and waiting for them. She didn't wait to approach them as they neared. Harry felt Tonks stiffen slightly next to him so he greeted her politely, "Missus… Tonks was it? I appreciate the concern but you didn't have to wait for us."

Andromeda eyed the two people up and down, Harry was polite and friendly, though his eyes seemed to be sharp and miss nothing that happened around them, and when they focused on her seemed equal parts cautious analysis and politeness. "It was no trouble I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Harry replied easily, "Do we need to move somewhere more private?"

"No, I… was actually hoping to speak to your… companion?" Andromeda ventured as she looked at the girl. Andromeda was surprised to see the surprise and the brief chaser in the path of a bludger look that flashed across the woman's face.

"Yes?" Dora asked far more hesitantly than she was used to doing. She wondered if somehow her mother knew exactly who she was and if she had done something to give it away. That was definitely not a question she wanted to answer right now.

Andromeda looked back and forth a bit nervously, concerned that she might be being too forward, "Forgive me for my forwardness, but in the book shop. Was that a spell on your hair or are… you a… metamorph?"

Dora glanced at Harry briefly, but he didn't seem to give her direction one way or the other so she braced herself and shook her head, "It was not a spell." She demonstrated her ability once more by shifting several hair colors and then took it a step further by shifting her face to match Andromeda's briefly.

Andromeda looked startled, and then she smiled in relief, "I was hoping you might be willing to have dinner with me and my husband sometime in the near future. Both of you are invited of course." She added the last bit belatedly, not wanting to be rude.

Dora tilted her head, and blurted out loquaciously, "Why?"

"You saw my daughter?" Andromeda asked, not withholding her amused look as Harry winced at the ineloquent reply of his companion. She continued on though before Dora could reply to the question.

"She's a metamorph too. We've been searching and sending letters out everywhere to try and find someone who might be able to help her learn to control it." Andromeda shook her head, "But we couldn't find a true metamorph that might be willing to help out."

Dora held up her hand immediately in a stopping gesture, "You should stop sending those letters immediately. The only thing you'll do is possibly attract the attention of individuals who would want to do nothing more than kidnap her once she has gained control of her powers and do… unscrupulous things with her."

"Yes, we're aware of the danger," Andromeda nodded in response, "We have been sending them out through people Albus Dumbledore knows, to help preserve a bit of the anonymity and make them go through him in order to get more information."

Dora nodded, "Well, I'd be happy to talk to you and your daughter and we can kind of go from there…"

Andromeda nodded, "I'll owl you with the details."

She stood in a proper way that Dora always envied, knowing her own sense of balance could never allow her to pull off such a graceful move. She smoothed the wrinkled lines in her robes with an elaborate flourish, then turned to Harry and Dora, "I look forward to your response. Good Day, and thank you again."

Both Harry and Dora watched her walk quickly from the bank lobby, leaving them alone for the most part. Business had yet to pick up again after the earlier attack, and by the color of the now-darkening sky, they had spent far more time inside of Gringotts than they had expected.

Dora, her libido denied for most of the day after being stoked constantly, was finally ready to move forward and destroy anything that got in the way of her goal, placed an arm in Harry's and began to guide him out of the bank. The guiding lasted only a brief moment before Harry himself seemed to take control of the pace of their gait, his presence imposing its will upon her own.

"Shall we get a room, Dora?" Harry asked, a definite glint in his eye that matched her own.

"Certainly," she coyly responded.

 **oOoOooOoOOoOooOoOo**

 **Author's notes: Yay! Yet another story that we've been playing around in. Taking some cliches and using them. Seeing where they go.**

 **1)Mostly this started because Plums pretty much challenged me that I couldn't write a story that had a relationship establish itself within the first few chapters and didn't take 20 chapters to get to. So, that's part 1. It's also one of like a dozen stories that we've been distracted with, on top of WoW and classes ending then summer work and then training for work this fall.**

 **2) Part two was making use of the cliches and such we've seen and have a bit of twist and fun with them.**

 **3) Part 3 was that I wanted a Harry that was different than what I or Plums usually wrote. His Harry Potters are competent and generally helpful and for the most part emotionally well balanced. I've got a Harry Potter who is skilled but erratic and is Mr. Cranky McEmopants in I'm Still Here, and skilled and competent but Mr. Crazy McWTFdidyoujustdo in my HP/SW story.**

 **Thus… we are going with a** _ **darker**_ **Harry without much emo at all in him :P. Not evil. But not good either. You'll see as we go forward. He can be selfish. He clearly isn't untouched by the piece of Voldemort in him.**

 **3) One of several things we've been working on actually. =D**

 **4) Plums Ponderings:**

 **Harry / Fleur / Tonks. There is no quicker way to get my attention than to pair any combination of the above three together, and this story has two of them.**

 **I will however, give you some semblance of the "huh?" state of mindset that inspired this particular one. One day I login after work, check our doc space, and she has a new file there. Its simply called at the time "HP Dark", and starts with Harry being emo and Tonks yelling at him.**

 **That was it.**

 **I think it's progressed slightly from there :)**

 **5) Alternate Chapter Titles**

" **Tonks Trips. 'nuff said." - Harry**

"Funny, coming from the guy who has Voldemort's memories because he tripped." Tonks

"As I said. Extenuating circumstances. I was naked and Dumbledore was walking toward me." -Harry

"What do you think turned me into a dark lord?" - Voldemort.

"Yeah see… if that were true I totally don't think I blame you as much then." - Harry

" **The Dark Lord gets Disarmed." - Harry**

"No." Voldemort.

"See, it's funny because you lost your arm." Harry

"No it's not." Voldemort.

" **WTF?" - Voldemort**

"That's not much of a title." - Puzzled Harry

"But it fits all of the standard w questions so well, they're even interchangeable." - Voldemort

"How so?" - Harry

"WTF did you come from? WTF are you? WTF are you messing with me? Where/When, Who/What, Why?" - Voldemort

" **Cliche Central!" - Reviewer who has never written a story.**

"What's your point?" - Authors.

" **It will not take 20 chapters for them to sleep together." - Plums**

"He threatened me with mean things if I felt the need to build their relationship." - Kat.


	2. Meals and Meetings

**~Chapter 2~**

 **What's a Little Death between Friends?**

The flirting between Dora and Harry only grew in terms of how almost all subtlety departed their words and instead seemed to compete for just how vulgar their declarations became. They were oblivious to the rather disturbed looks that the few people out at this time gave them when they heard tiny portions of the conversation between the two time-travelers, nor would they have cared if they had noticed the looks.

At least until they were forced to.

"Harry, I don't think you understand just what I can do with my throa-" Tonks was saying as they stepped through the portal at the far end of Diagon Alley into the Leaky Cauldron, only to stop as she and Harry both saw what was in front of them.

They made it only one step into the inn proper when they were immediately recognized by everyone in the pub, causing a raucous set of applause to break out. The apparent 'late-night' crowd had been trading stories of both their deeds all day long, and now that the heroes of the hour were there in person, they wouldn't rest until each person present shook both of their hands.

Eventually, the younger version of Tom who was at the bar shouted to be heard, "Let the young couple have some space, folks! They didn't save all our lives today only to be mobbed here."

With those words, the suitably chastised crowd backed away and let Harry and Dora have some space to approach the bar. "Now, I assume you two want some food. If you're also staying, I can have it sent up to your room so you won't be disturbed."

He then leaned in close, "I'll also tell everyone you're in the 'VIP' room, then give you one on a different floor at the other end. Don't think I don't know that mad man wouldn't fall over himself now to get you both while asleep if word gets out you're here."

Harry nodded in thanks, but he would still be sure to place as many wards up on the room as possible once their food was in their hands.

"Room and food will be free tonight! We can't say again how much this all means to us that someone finally put that man in his place. Enjoy the VIP room," said Tom as he handed over a key which, like the man said, was not for the VIP room.

"Thank you," said both Harry and Dora simultaneously, and both were followed by every eye in the pub as they ascended the stairs up to where their lodgings were for the night.

The room was easy to find, at the end of the second floor, ensuring that the only people who would be travelling this far down the hall meant to enter their room, allowing Harry to put up wards to counter this. The moment they entered the room, Harry began casting the wards and leaving them open for the moment. He would tie them down the moment their food arrived so that they would essentially be impregnable until morning.

While Harry began casting the wards and prepared to hold them for however long it would take for their food to arrive, Dora disappeared immediately into the washroom. He heard the shower run and an extended amount of spell casting after she finished, but she never came out.

Twenty minutes after they arrived at the room, and five minutes after Harry finished preparing his protective wards for the night, there was a sharp knock suddenly on the door. Harry, ever the cautious one, performed a "Homenum Revelio" charm to ensure there was at least one person and only one person, beyond the door before he even approached it to look through the eye hole. Seeing Tom himself there with a large cart laden with multiple dishes of food, Harry quickly opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Here you go, sir," Tom said as he placed all of the food on a corner table and took the lids off of each dish that had been brought. Three pitchers of liquids were added, one being hot water for tea, another of what appeared to be pumpkin juice, and a third of wine already aerated and ready for consumption.

"Thank you again, please enjoy the meal," he said quickly as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Instantly Harry began casting, tying every ward he could down to the bed itself as it was the sturdiest object in the room and the furthest away from the door. As he was tying down the multiple strands of spells, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and the soft footfalls of Dora behind him, which stopped only a few feet away out of his sight.

Thirty seconds later, he finished the wards, effectively locking them both inside a temporary impregnable fortress which would take someone of Dumbledore's or the Dark Lord's skill at least twenty minutes to brute force their way through, or even longer to sneak by the dozens of alarms and traps laden over the entire latticework.

He let his shoulders drop, the tension leaving them as the wards fully left him to settle on the bed. He took a deep breath and signed, forcing out the tension that had had slowly built over the course of the day and let him to this moment.

His mind, wanted to ponder what had happened. It wanted to make plans and contingencies for all the possible actions that the Dark Lord, the Ministry, and Dumbledore could make now that he was a mostly unknown player on the chessboard of Magical Britain.

But Nymphadora Tonks, now known as Theodora Nimue to the people of the 1970's, had entirely different plans for the moment.

Harry turned around, only for both his mental and physical motions to halt halfway as his eyes locked on to Dora's form.

Her absolutely nude form.

Throughout the entire day, Dora had remained someone subdued from her normal extravagant self. Say whatever you would about her normal self-control, when she felt she was 'on the clock' Dora was quite serious about her work. As she was on duty when she tumbled into the Veil with him, she never quite left that mindset. Which meant a rather normal looking 'morph' was used on her body, and her hair was a rather flat looking dark brown that hung to her shoulders.

Now though, she had blazing hot pink hair cropped an inch from her head on one side, while lengthening as it went to the other side of her head, long enough to get the back of her neck and partially over her eye. That was the was the first thing that caught his eyes. The second, was the hot pink lightning bolt seen above her perfectly visible and puffy nether lips. Her breasts, which had been quite modest for the majority of the day when she wasn't trying to tease Harry, were now scandalously large, approaching the size of a melon with each massive mound.

She sauntered towards him, her breasts nearly overbalancing her as they bounced. As she reached him, she reached up to kiss him, only to find herself lifted up into the air and thrown against the nearby wall by Harry as he felt him finally begin to lose control of the urges that plagued him almost every time he laid eyes upon the beautiful woman now pressed against his body.

Before she could make a sound, Harry smashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her into the air by her the back of her upper thighs, Her feet locked behind his back as soon as they were able as he drove multiple fingers from one hand into her slickened love canal and rubbed her clit with the other.

Suddenly though, all those reservations and worries slammed into him again. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Dora's dripping snatch, settling for merely cupping her thighs to keep her still securely in the air and against the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he felt himself suddenly ask.

All the nightmares of letting the remnants of the Dark Lord's soul fragment consume him seemed to slam all at once into him. He wasn't kidding about wanting to take her. He wanted to plunder every hole in her body, to make him scream his name the entire night, and when she could go no further, when she could barely lift herself from the soaking bed they would have despoiled with their lewd acts….

… he fully intended to then take her at least one more time.

Dora, who had been in a heightened sense of bliss as Harry finally seemed ready to act upon the months of hard work she had put into this moment, narrowed her eyes and pushed Harry back slightly, allowing her feet to drop to the floor.

She poked him, forcefully in the chest and said in a steady voice, "Harry… I am not Ginevra Weasley, who freaks out because her storybook hero, the one that her mother brainwashed her into thinking you are, doesn't kiss her in a chaste, fairytale, and outright prudish way. Then, when he doesn't act the way _she_ expects him to after a war, a war that she, at worst, had a few detentions that went bad, suddenly yells at him for thinking that he's not the same man."

Harry's eyes darkened, he didn't know that Dora had known the real reason their relationship had fragmented.

"You aren't going to break me. You aren't going to hurt me… well… not in a way I don't want," she grinned impishly as she thrust her bare chest out a bit.

Harry's eyes darkened further, and Tonks was thrilled to see they were from lust. She only needed a little more to push him over the edge and she'd be walking bow legged for days.

Well, at least until she spent half a second and morphed the injuries away she's incur from hours of him pounding away at her. There were plenty of reasons for her to love her powers, and she was about to go through most of them like a wizarding Karma Sutra.

"I certainly hope you bite on occasion," she whispered as she drew closer, her arms raising up again to wrap around his neck, drawing his eyes deliberately to her chest which rose along with her arms.

"You have no idea what you're playing with," he warned one final time.

"I do know what I'm playing with. I _know_ you. I _want_ you. Stop hiding from what you want," Tonks whispered as their noses drew only a few centimeters apart. A sultry look passed over her eyes. "Fuck me, Harry!"

A slow smile crossed Harry's face, and Tonks had only an instant of warning before Harry stepped forward again. She let out a gasp as he grabbed her hair and pulled her forward into a violent kiss.

A moment later, he broke away and commanded, "Grow your hair longer, now!"

Dora shuddered at the command, flushing in arousal as she instantly obeyed, and he changed his grip on his hair so that he could more securely grip her head in his hand. His other hand dropped to twist one of her erect nipples in his hand.

They dueled tongues for a moment before he shifted his head and dove at her ear. He bit down on her earlobe, his hot breath loud and rushed in her ear as he said, "Take off my pants."

Her arms dropped from his neck and down to the buckles of his dragon skin pants. They fumbled for only a moment before it was unclasped and pulled out. Almost as if she was panicking she wasn't doing it fast enough, she twisted and turned as she pulled apart each button of the front of the crafted trousers.

She was about to reach into them to grip her prize when Harry decided he didn't like that plan.

"On your knees," he grunted as he gave one last lick of her jawline before he looked into her eyes to see if she'd follow him.

Her eyes widened only momentarily, before she gave a lusty smirk and fell down to her knees before him. She removed his thick combat boots, something she had long since convinced him were far more comfortable and protective than the flimsy old-world style shoes of the Wizarding World. Returning to his waist, she slowly peeled down his trousers, leaving his boxers in place.

Pulling his legs out one by one, she was left nude before him while he was in only his boxers. She seemed to toy with him now, leaning in close and breathing deeply while she rubbed her cheek along the outside of his groin, all while running an open palm up and down his obviously erect cock through the cotton fabric.

After a few moments of teasing him, he grunted in annoyance. She looked up, morphing her eyes to be slightly bigger and giving her a faux-innocent look that fooled no one.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked as she continued to stroke him through his boxers.

"Oh," said Dora, batting her eyelashes. She sat up a bit, and if it was possible, her breasts became even more massive as she squeezed his cock between them through her boxers. "You haven't told me what you want next, Hero."

Harry groaned as the feeling of her tits began to undulate and vibrate, felt keenly through even his last remaining article of clothing. The feeling was out of this world, and likely something only Dora could accomplish due to her abilities.

The look of false confusion never left her face, even as her breasts fell away, returning to their only slightly exaggerated size equaling her head. It was only as she leaned her head down, her eyes returning to normal and the devious taunting shined through perfectly as she morphed her tongue to twice its normal size and licked the entire span of his still hidden length while never breaking eye contact with Harry.

His hand suddenly found her still lengthened hot pink hair and pulled slightly on it. Her eyes, still focused on his, continued to look up at his face, awaiting a command which he gladly gave, "Suck me, Tonks."

The smile seemed radiant on the beautiful older woman, who pulled down his boxers without even looking at them, not even batting an eye as his hardened length fell down and grazed her cheek as it slightly bounced in freedom.

She gripped it firmly with one hand, and licked the side of his shaft directly, once again, never breaking contact with his eyes.

Finally, she backed off, positioning the tip on her chin as she looked up and said, "I thought you'd never ask, Harry."

He couldn't hold his eyes open as she dove down on his length, causing him to groan in pleasure as his head leaned back as his back arched involuntarily at the sudden feeling of half of his cock vanishing into her warm mouth.

 **-o0o0o-**

Harry stretched slightly. He only briefly considered that the day's events had been a dream. That was quickly dismissed as his entire body felt… well-worn and he felt the person right next him. His eyes opened and he realized Tonks was curled up on her side and pressed against Harry, her head resting on Harry's arm.

Harry smiled a bit seeing the contented smile on Tonks face as she slept completely insensate. He gently slipped out from under her and she let out a soft sound that seemed as much about taking her warmth, and disturbing her comfort as anything.

Harry slipped off the bed, it was still late, or early judging by the light, or lack thereof coming in through the window. He left the bedroom for the bathroom still naked as he stepped into the shower provided in the room. He did slide his wand holster back on.

It wasn't paranoia if they were out to get you.

He was honestly a little bit surprised that there had been no attempts at reprisal from any of the Dark Lord's minions. But his wards remained undisturbed. He was aware that most of the Dark Lord's minions barely seemed to think, much less act without being directed by their master.

He focused on not thinking as the water washed over him, just cleaning up from a very active day. Twenty minutes later slipped back out in the room, wrapped in a towel

A glance over at Tonks showed that she hadn't so much as twitched since he left the room.

Harry opened the window with a light push. It was a clear and relatively warm night as he breathed the fresh air. Harry stared up at the stars as he let himself think.

He was coming to terms with the fact that this wasn't a dream or a delusion. His overly logical side was forced to concede that there was still the remote possibility it was a hallucination or that he was lying in a hospital bed somewhere much like the Longbottoms had been.

However if that were the case, it was a damn good delusion and one in which he'd just thoroughly fucked a metamorph who very closely seemed to live up to her original namesake.

No, not that bad of a delusion at all.

So he had decided to take it at face value for the moment. He was honest enough to admit that he had reacted to the unexpected situation fairly well. He had thrown the Peverell name simply to hide his origins because he had the Hallows, and Dumbledore was right there in his mind.

He had not expected the rest. In some ways it left him a number of options, in others it opened up a whole new set of them. Harry had learned from experience that meddling with time could create unintended consequences.

Unfortunately he had already done so. Massively so, in fact

He could already count at least five major changes to the timeline caused by one day in this time. The man who was being tortured by the Dark Lord hadn't died. Harry wasn't _positive_ the man had died in their own time. But given that his continued existence was due completely to Harry, he was relatively certain that was the case.

The rest he was positive hadn't happened. Tom had lost his arm and his wand. The head of the Lestrange family dying from a lethal curse from the nascent Dark Lord, and himself claiming the headship of three legendary families.

Ted Tonks injury also had been prevented, though how major a change that had been, Harry was less certain.

With all the changes, Harry was certain the damage had already been done, they could only make the best of it going forward. The only question became… what should they do now? If anything.

He said 'they' without thought. Tonks was now with him, irrevocably bound to him through any choice he made going forward. He wasn't going to let her go.

Yet another reason he was different from the Dark Lord, despite so much of the man's knowledge being in his head. The Dark Lord wanted power and control over others, and yes that was definitely something that had changed Harry from the soul fragment in him.

However the Dark Lord would've cast Nym aside at the first convenient opportunity, or when she could no longer be used to further his aims.

Harry was different. While he still wanted power and control, Nym was _his._ He valued her. He wasn't going to let anyone touch her, much less hurt her. The thought of someone doing so brought thoughts of extreme retribution.

Right now though, Harry couldn't ponder such an act, only beyond knowing that the Dark Lord would sneer at him for being weak for keeping such a 'hindrance' around.

He glanced over at Tonks, still asleep after their nightly exertions, then remembering how strong she had been during the fight the previous day. He gazed at her for a few moments before he turned his attention back out at the night sky with a satisfied smile on his face. No… not by any stretch of the imagination could she be considered weak

Harry lightly tapped his fingers on the window as his minds once more considered things. He had confronted the Dark Lord on impulse.

But he had won, luck potion influenced or not.

He'd won the fight. And not only beaten the dark lord but had taken his wand… and his arm… and then practically to rub salt in the wounds, even if he hadn't intended to do so, took the Lordship Tom had always desired and fraudulently claimed to be heir of.

Of course, that also now meant that he had a pissed off Dark lord who would be beyond homicidal with anger.

Yes, because he was _so_ unfamiliar with that state of affairs.

He searched his mind, his extremely limited knowledge of history useless, so as he had so often lately, he searched the Dark Lord's knowledge and experience. Harry was damn sure the events of the day had never happened in the previous timeline

Harry's possession of the Dark Lord's wand was proof of that. So things had already changed.

Taking into account all the differences that had already been initiated, Harry's mind tried to take stock of what the war was like at this point in time and make plans and contingencies.

Plans to fight.

Plans, more importantly, to win.

Harry had a vague outline of what to do next. He wanted to get his hands on at least one of Tom's Horcruxes.

The problems were that none of them were exactly easily accessible at the moment. Based on Tom's memories, and if everything was the same, Harry knew that right now the diadem was in place, which was in Hogwarts.

Sneaking in under Dumbledore's nose… probably not the best idea.

The diary should already be in Lucius Malfoy's possession, as his father had died mysteriously the previous year, and Lucius had been rewarded protection of the book after a year of diligent service and the chaos he had sown in the ministry.

The locket wouldn't be in the cave until after Regulus had graduated Hogwarts, also in 1980.

Hufflepuff cup was given to Bellatrix Lestrange after their wedding and marking, ceremonies that happened on the same day almost two years from now, something which may not even happen now thanks to the death of the Lestrange family head.

The snake wasn't even made until 1994.

The ring was a possibility, but the curse Tom had put on that ring would almost certainly require a sacrifice, since it could only be picked up by a wizard and the curse on the ring would infect whoever touched it.

He wanted to get his hand on at least one of the Horcruxes, though he preferred to have his hands on more. It wasn't that he thought he could end the Dark Lord by having possession of them. But the Dark Lord's research had turned up some interesting possibilities about how magic could affect all the pieces.

Magic that Dumbledore would never have researched into. Magic able to affect the soul. With Tom's memories and his own clarity of thinking Harry had some ideas about that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dora's voice intruding, "Mm… Harry?"

He turned back to the bed and saw Dora staring at him. It was highly distracting, the way she looked at him.

If a professional photographer had set up the shot, Harry doubted a more sensual and desire-inducing position could be found for just how she lay now on the bed. She had kicked the covers mostly off of her, leaving the white sheet to cover only small portions of her long toned legs.

Her pointed and curled toes stuck out from under a pile of covers at the end of the bed, increasing the illusion of legs going on for miles. She lay upon the pillow while on her side, her still pink hair relaxed and flayed out randomly, looking delightfully tousled

The extravagant morphs she had placed upon her chest had receded, leaving them at a much more human yet still quite substantial size that pressed against the arm that lay underneath them.

Her toned and completely taut stomach moved in and out slightly with each breath, the shadows from the light that shined in from the outside perfectly outlining her abs that could have been morphed there, but more than likely had been earned through hours of hard work and dedication But it was, even despite the almost divine beauty that was on display, her face that he locked his gaze upon.

It was that expression that hammered all of Harry's doubts away with one blow. There was devotion and lust there. But there was also acceptance… and, much to his shock, adoration and love.

No one had ever looked at him like that before. But he realized her look hadn't really changed from before they fell through the Veil. The only thing that had shifted was the intensity.

He had given into his impulses, he had stopped worrying about the guilt or what anyone was thinking. The impulses that he had partially chalked up to selfishness, and therefore the Dark Lord's influence, Merlin knew he had practically been indoctrinated that he didn't deserve good things, and to be self-sacrificing in the extreme.

Sex with an attractive metamorph who obviously wanted him just as badly as he did, was obviously a good thing, and thus something he had been indoctrinated to avoid. He had gone against that. He had done what he wanted. Taken what he wanted, and this was the result.

It was a heady feeling and something about it settled the last fleeting bits of Harry's self-doubt. No, he wouldn't change a thing about the decisions he had made thus far.

In fact, it was about time to repeat them.

Tonks' expression turned to concern, "Harry? Is everything alright?"

"Everything…. is great." Harry grinned in response and moved toward her, dropping the towel around his waist on the ground.

Her expression turned into one of excitement, causing her to lean back on the pillows behind her, and part her legs, inviting him towards the exact destination he intended to go anyways, which was the only response that he needed.

 **-o0o0o-**

Because of the rather long day, as well as the night's activities… and another round that morning, Harry and Nym didn't get out of bed until nearly eleven the next morning.

A quick note dropped outside the door to Tom brought them a large brunch which they had both devoured. They had to dress at least a little as the food had arrived.

Harry had thrown on pants that he pulled from a mokeskin pouch. His year on the run left him prepared for such things. He had removed a shirt to wear as well, but Nym had snagged it from him and slid it on, wearing only a pair of panties beneath it.

It was a slightly longer shirt so it fell to her mid thighs and preserved her modesty. They had just finished and Nym had curled back up against Harry's side, though this time they were both sitting up. She was reading with him as he perused The Prophet, which Tom had provided.

"I've never been in the Prophet, much less front page before," Nym observed with a grin.

Indeed they were front and center with a bold picture showing the two of them kissing. She was even a bit more smug than usual since it was just as Ted Tonks had predicted the day before.

"They're calling me a boy again." Harry groused in contrast to Tonk's expression.

The headlines were large and bold "A New Hope? Boy Defeats Dark Lord in Diagon Alley! Claims Headship of Three Ancient Families! "

The article seemed to recap the events of the day before in great detail.

What was somewhat surprising to even Harry was that they seemed to devote nearly the same amount of space to the fact that he had fought and beaten back Voldemort as they did the announcement that he had claimed headship of three families thought lost to myth and legend.

He and Tonks both laughed at portions of the latter article. There were several wild theories and speculation as to the circumstances behind his parentage and where he might have been hiding.

Mostly though there was intensive analysis of what it might mean that suddenly the head of three ancient houses once more had ascended to prominence.

"They keep calling me your betrothed," Nym said quietly though abruptly.

Harry had noticed that and hadn't drawn attention to it, but something in her voice drew his attention.

She was looking up at him tremulously, while Harry just raised an eyebrow curiously as he met her gaze.

"I'm... sorry." she apologized. When he didn't say anything, or react beyond keeping the same curious look on his face, she continued.

"I didn't mean to presume and I wasn't really thinking about how it would get spread so quickly. But my parents were right there and I had just talked to my Mum and Dad and saw myself. And we're _really_ in the freaking past! You seemed to have a plan and I just didn't want them to separate us or anything. So I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind."

She barely took a breath and forged on. "You're the only one in this time who knows me or anything and I don't even know where to start planning how to deal with all this without buggering it up."

"Dora, I-" Harry started to say only to get cut off.

"And I swear I'm not trying to get you marry me, not that I don't want to, but I don't want you to think that I think that one night of shagging, even if it was the best night of my life, means I'm expecting we have to get married. I mean even before we got here I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you on a date but don't want to assume. I don't think you'd just abandon me but we could always say we called it off without too much of a scanda-"

Harry's puzzlement at Nym's babbling had quickly turned to amusement as she continued to talk. However, he could tell by the way her hair was rapidly flicking through colors how she truly was agitated and upset.

He placed a finger over her lips cutting her off.

She quieted instantly, though she couldn't resist giving his finger a kiss.

He looked in her eyes, and he didn't need to use legilimency. Her heart was in her eyes as well as all her hopes and fears.

After a few moments, he began to speak. It was a quiet and firm voice that commanded all of Dora's attention, "Nym. I don't know how the Veil leads to this moment in time. But we are here together. I trust precisely one person in this world and she's the one currently wearing my shirt and curled up against me."

"In case last night didn't make my point. Allow me to make it crystal clear so there is absolutely no misunderstanding." He traced a finger over her cheek, "Nym, you are _mine._ "

He enjoyed the way she blushed and smiled shyly at the same time.

"I'm not going to allow anyone to try and make a claim on you. Other men can look at you, undress you with their eyes, or even hit on you," Harry chuckled a little bit, before his voice took on a hard edge, "So long as they're just looking and not seriously touching, I don't care."

"Of course the same thing applies to you," Harry, said, his voice hardening slightly.

"What's that?" Nym asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Look all you want, but no serious touching," Harry said, curling a lock of her hair around his finger and tugging gently on it.

"I'm a flirt by nature," Nym said slowly, despite the shiver of pleasure at the possessiveness in his voice. Her personality had always irritated the boyfriends in her past.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Harry grinned slightly, "I encourage you to be yourself. Flirt and tease to your heart's content. You've got it, flaunt it."

"But you are mine. No other man will ever be allowed to have you," Harry said, his voice taking on an edge, "If they lay an unwelcome hand on you, they best not be worried about remaining attached to said hand."

Nym shivered slightly at the possessiveness in his voice. She knew he was serious, and that excited the hell out of her. A slow smile crossed her face. She didn't have to constantly check herself. She could tease and flirt, and wouldn't be told to be more reserved or to be more proper or have to suffer irritated looks or scolding later. Inwardly she smirked, Harry never said anything about women. She knew him well enough that he probably wasn't thinking that way, but she'd keep that little tidbit in her back pocket for the future.

"I can agree to that," she said softly, looking up at him.

Harry's smirk turned into a much wider smile, "In that case, the only question left in my mind is how quickly we can make it official."

Nym grinned wide at that, she didn't need to ask if he was serious. His expression told her all she needed to know.

Harry's eyes twinkled as he grinned wider, watching her expression "And as it only requires a marriage contract being signed, and two witnesses. I thought that assuming our meeting with them goes well, though I don't want to tell them… of our origins… perhaps Ted and Andromeda Tonks might agree to be witnesses."

He negligently gestured to the other letter they had received that morning. It had apparently been hand delivered to Tom by Ted Tonks and it was an invite from the Tonks family for Harry and Nym to have dinner with them the following day. The letter may have been delivered by Ted Tonks, but Nym recognized her mother's handwriting, not to mention the formal writing and invitation, in an instant.

Nym barely thought about the letter as she gasped softly and her smile blossomed across her face as she reached forward and grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. She knew they wouldn't really know the significance of it, but having her parents there and signing as witness to their union... it meant the world to her.

Harry smiled and pulled her up on his lap, indulging in the kiss for several minutes as he held her close. The kiss continued for quite some time as Harry caressed Nym's legs slowly.

Finally the kiss broke apart and he found her looking up into his eyes once more.

"What do we do now?" Nym asked quietly, her bright smile fading into a contented one as she pressed her body close to his.

In response, Harry let his hand drop and run along the side of her abdomen before lifting up the bunched up shirt she wore, and immensely enjoyed the look on Dora's face when his hand brushed the cleft between her legs and he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She lightly flicked a few fingers across his chest, but didn't even acknowledge the hand that was still between her legs, "I meant after our next round of hot monkey sex is over. Where do we go from here?"

Harry paused, once more her faith in him was more than a bit startling. It was clear that she expected him to have the plan and make the decisions, and that she would follow whatever path he chose. So he laid out exactly what he had in mind thus far, all while continuing to absent-mindedly rub her sex.

"Now? We find some way to get our hands on the horcruxes the Dark Lord made," Harry said, his tone certain. "I know where three of them are currently. All three present different challenges."

"What challenges?" Nym asked quietly, her breathing coming in controlled deep breaths trying to focus despite Harry distracting her quite effectively.

"One is currently in Hogwarts, where the Dark Lord thinks he's the only person to have ever discovered the room he put it in," Harry answered. "He's wrong, and it doesn't really have any other protections on it. Just the idea that no one else would stumble on it. Simple security through obscurity."

"But it's in Hogwarts, and getting in and out again will be more than a little challenging," Nym responded, biting her bottom lip as she continued to squirm.

"Nothing that can't be easily handled though. The second one is hidden in a shack. But it can't be moved by anyone but a wizard, and has a curse on it that will infect anyone who touches it." Harry idly curled a lock of her hair around the fingers on the hand that wasn't distracting her and tugged gently on it, "At the moment I do not know a counter to the curse."

"One is currently possessed by Lucius Malfoy. I have to assume somewhere in his family manor. And their family protections and wards..." Harry scowled at that, before he trailed off as a memory came to him regarding the wards on Malfoy Manor.

He started to laugh softly.

"What is it?" Nym asked at his sudden mood shift, likely because his slow massage of her nether region had ceased because of it.

Harry grinned at her, "Oh… Tom Riddle was a paranoid bastard."

"Right now he's never in the same place for long. Too worried about betrayal from the 'old guard' of purebloods. Its part of why he focused so much recruiting the younger ones." Harry explained.

"Okay…" Nym responded, still not quite following.

"Well, while I don't know where he's staying. I do know that in places he stayed where he was able, he added his own magic to the wards. Supposedly to strengthen them, which to be fair, he did… but he also left himself a backdoor. A way for him to slip in."

"A way that was simply a Parseltongue password, with no magical signature recognition trips." Harry chuckled darkly. "We ought to be able to get in, and get out."

"When?" Nym asked, staring at him.

Harry tilted his head, in consideration "Tonight possibly. I hurt the Dark Lord, but I know of several rituals he could use to replace his arm. Even if I have his wand, he will be searching for a suitable replacement. I want to strike while the iron is hot."

Nym tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded at that. "Alright, sounds like date night is off the table tonight."

"Ideally I'd like to get my hands on all three pieces," Harry mused quietly, "If only to make sure he doesn't get even more paranoid and move their locations."

"And then what? You can end the Dark Lord?"

"No, he has at least two others right now. That he keeps close to himself and tends to move them around. Much like he himself does. He rarely stays in the same place for long." Harry's brow scrunched together as he considered, "I hope once I get my hands on I might be able to use them to somehow affect Riddle from afar."

"But more than likely, judging by how things played out last time, it'll take a few years before he gets comfortable enough with his protections that he places those in semi-permanent homes." Harry summed up with an irritated sigh. "And if we make enough changes like we did today, they may never go there in the first place."

Tonks nodded slowly, before she grabbed his wrist and got him to start fondling her again, "So, easy stuff first. We'll need, a way into Hogwarts. Anything else?"

"Well… we have to figure out what to do about the fallout from yesterday." Harry answered, shifting his free hand to cup her breast and press into her lips for a brief but passionate kiss. "Right, we need to find a safe place to stay. This place won't do any longer. Riddle is sure to attack again soon, or more than likely, send his minions to do so."

They were both quietly musing on their thoughts, Harry's fingers lightly grazing the center, sides, and top of her chest along with continuing to rub her bare nether lips. They were both distracted as a small paper seemed to soar through the lock of the room and hover in front of them.

Harry reached up and snagged the short range messaging spell "Hm. A bit faster than I expected." Harry mused as he read the message.

"What's that?" Nym peeked over his arm. "Tom says Dumbledore is here, and would like to meet with us."

Nym nodded a little bit, barely acknowledging him as Harry's fingers continued to roam deeper inside of her, "Hardly that surprising, I'm actually surprised he didn't corner us yesterday after we left the bank for more information."

She looked up at Harry, "Are we going to tell him?"

There was no need for Harry to ask what she was asking about. Once more he was a bit amazed at just how much she was looking up to him to make the decision.

"No," Harry replied almost immediately. He had considered that the night before. He didn't think of the old man as his nemesis or enemy but at the same time…

"We've seen what happens if we let things play out Dumbledore's way. We're going to do things my way. So hopefully no matter what happens we aren't treated to a sequel in twenty years or so."

He chuckled, and removed his hand, placing each of his fingers in his mouth in full display of Dora, who actually moaned at the sight. He laughed again, then with a brief wave of his wand upon the small piece of parchment, the ink changed the message to extend an invite up to Dumbledore to come up and join them, as he preferred not to be overheard.

Nym sighed and pushed away a little bit, sitting back on her haunches letting her shirt drop back down, "I suppose I better get dressed then," She moved to get up only to have Harry's arm snake around her waist and pull her back in close to him.

"Why?" He asked with amusement on his face as he sent the return message spell with a wave of his wand.

"Harry, the Headmaster is coming up!" Nym eyes widened as she regarded him with confusion.

Harry grinned able to read the embarrassment and disbelief on her face, but he also could read a flash of excitement there.

"So?" She gasped a bit only to be cut off as Harry's lips captured hers.

She couldn't help but let out a soft purr of pleasure even as a thrill went down her spine. Really for the first time someone wasn't telling her to be more demure. To cover up, to blend in or hide. She loved her family, but stifling everything that had comprised Tonks' boisterous personality had been one of the main goal of every authority figure she had ever encountered while she had been growing up. And despite all of her various romantic relationships, most of the men she had thought to pursue attempted to do the same thing.

Harry was doing just the opposite and she couldn't deny the pure thrill she was getting from it. She lost herself in the kiss, and Harry only relinquished her lips when there was a knock on the door to their room. He leaned back and gave her a mischievous smirk.

Gave her no time to say anything before he called out "Come in!"

There was only a moment's hesitation and the door opened. Tom the Bartender came in leading a Dumbledore who today was wearing dark blue robes

Tom stopped in the room and seemed startled, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought your message meant you were ready to meet."

Tom's face was only slightly redder than the Headmasters', although that could easily be due to the man's beard hiding his blush. Harry just shook his head and waved off the apologies, looking unbothered, "We are. How can we help you Headmaster?"

"Oh... um. Right okay. I'll just leave you to it," Tom spoke up, looking very flustered at their state of undress quickly departed.

"Are you certain you would like to talk now? I don't mean to impose on you," Dumbledore asked, his tone was also more than a little surprised, but recovering quickly from the initial shock at their state of dress..

"No imposition at all, Headmaster. What can we do for you?" Harry inclined his head and squeezed Nym around the waist, he could feel that she was a bit embarrassed at being caught in such a state, but enjoyed the Harry putting her in this position, pushing her boundaries rather than her doing the same to him.

He was inwardly amused at Dumbledore's response, the older wizard seemed so unflappable most of the time that this reaction wasn't one he expected. The man always seemed to control every confrontation and conversation he had, so it was interesting to see him off-balance for once. Even more to know that so far, Harry was the one controlling this encounter, despite the Headmaster initiating it.

"Please Mr. Dumbledore, have a seat," Harry gestured at the empty chair on the opposite side of the little loveseat they'd made to eat their breakfast on.

Dumbledore seemed to gather his control as he nodded genially and sat down.

Harry waved his wand and was inwardly impressed that the Headmaster didn't so much as flinch since there was no forewarning of him doing so, and he knew that he was still twitchy around people with wands. But Harry just silenced and protected the door.

"So, what can we do for you Mr. Dumbledore?" Nym just settled her cheek on Harry's shoulder and regarded him with a curious expression.

"Ah yes, Mr. Peverell," Albus began.

"Please call me Harry," the dark haired wizard interjected.

"Then please call me Albus," Dumbledore responded.

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Dumbledore's eyes fell on the prophet, discarded next to the pair, "I see you have already seen this morning's news and that the two of you are front and center."

"I thought it was a rather flattering picture," Harry replied, his tone one of amusement, "Not to mention a pleasant article all around."

"Yes, well, it was quite the day, all around," Dumbledore responded with a small shake of his head, "However I came here on rather important business. I realize I was extremely remiss yesterday and hoped to talk to you."

"Remiss in what?" Harry responded,

"The man you defeated yesterday, he is not known for letting bygones be bygones. He is rather vindictive for the smallest perceived slight," Dumbledore began to explain in a serious voice, only to be interrupted by Harry's less than serious one.

"Are you worried he's going to sue me for assault?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes, "If it comes to that, I'm sure the nice chap and I can reach an out of court settlement."

Dumbledore shook his head, not being baited into an amusing back and forth, "Hardly, he has a much more direct approach with people who tend to fall on his bad side. I daresay that you have done far more than that."

"That's implying he has a good side. He doesn't. But I'm not afraid of his 'bad' side," Harry's expression barely changed but somehow all amusement drained from his face and the smile became a cold one, "I can also be somewhat vindictive toward people who find themselves on mine. Fairly safe to say that he, and many of his friends from yesterday, managed to find themselves firmly entrenched there."

"That may be, but you have insulted him in a way no one else has," Dumbledore looked troubled as his fingers stroked his beard, "I daresay, even I have not earned his ire in such a manner."

"What can I say?" Harry smiled. "It's a natural talent."

Tonks smiled salaciously, "That's not his only talent."

Harry looked down at her and spoke in a faux-whisper voice, "No giving away secrets, love."

Tonks looked stunned for a moment at the term of endearment, before she smiled brilliantly, leaping up to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry smiled in genuine amusement before he looked seriously at Dumbledore, "Albus, I'm well aware he's going to be upset by the loss of his arm, and wand. Though I'd give even odds he's more upset about losing the latter than the former."

"I have no doubt that in that you're correct." Dumbledore mused, "But do you understand exactly who he is and what he is truly capable of?

Harry's expression met Dumbledore's grimly, "I know exactly who and what I am dealing with. He's the reason we're both orphans, after all. Though given the bodies that pile up in his wake, I doubt the man even remembers it."

' _Of course it would be hard for Tom to remember the future. But that's neither here nor there.'_ Harry thought before meeting Albus' eyes, _'Time to_ really _throw him off.'_

"Tom Riddle is a megalomaniacal psychopath, who has severe inadequacy issues, and from my research, that likely stems from parental issues beyond belief. His only desire is for power and to grind the world into dust around him." Harry said, his tone slightly more offhand than he intended.

But his eyes were focused on Dumbledore's and he definitely got the reaction he was looking for.

Dumbledore coughed slightly, his eyebrows raising at that comment, "You are… very well informed."

"Why call him by a made-up name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Most people deem it the safer course. We've been at war for years, and he has killed anyone who might know of his true origins, save myself and perhaps a handful of others.

Harry smirked slightly, "Well after yesterday, he knows that I know."

Dumbledore nodded slowly as his fingers stroked his beard slowly, "Given how well informed you are, I have to ask, are you sure it was wise to antagonize him?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at Dora before looking back up, "I wasn't 'antagonizing' him. Well... no I take that back. I was. But I fought him in the alley for another reason."

"What reason is that?" Dumbledore asked, steepling his fingers as he regarded Harry intently.

"I was blunting his most dangerous weapon, and he's finding out that there is someone out there that can wield it as well as he can." Harry answered with a smirk.

"His wand may be powerful, but-" Dumbledore started.

"I'm not talking about his wand. You and I both know that's not his most dangerous weapon." Harry scolded.

"As a matter of fact you are a benefactor of that weapon as well. You just don't use it." Harry added as he looked thoughtful, "At least not actively."

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Your war here in this country has lasted for what? Six? Seven years?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore just nodded in affirmation, he was listening in rapt attention.

"He's attacked homes, businesses, Diagon Alley, the Ministry itself, but how many times has he attacked Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore tilted his head, "None, but I fail to see-"

"And _why_ hasn't he attacked Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore was silent at that, as he seemed to realize exactly what Harry was saying.

"Fear. He's afraid of _you._ Your power and skill have been publicly recognized for over three decades." Harry leaned forward slightly for emphasis, "To challenge you is no small task. Without you at Hogwarts, it would have fallen a long time ago."

"Everyone else? They're all afraid of him." Harry gestured expansively at the walls of the room, indicating the wizarding world at large, "They see him as this force that can't be beaten, that will kill them. He uses that fear, and exploits people's weaknesses. Most of the wizards he encounters are beaten before he so much as lifts his wand."

"Yesterday, ol' Tom got a double dose of bad news." Harry leaned back into the love seat, Tonks shifting with him, as she was enthralled by what he was saying as Dumbledore was. "Yesterday I showed not only am I _not_ afraid of him. So his strongest weapon is useless. And I _can_ beat him."

"I have to think he got another dose of bad news with this morning's Prophet." Nym murmured, somewhat vindictively, "Telling him he was the heir of Slytherin no more. Slytherin has a head."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Oh, I'm sure he was more than a little miffed to hear that."

"If you are so confident you can defeat him? Why did you let him escape?" Dumbledore inquired slowly/

Harry leaned back, and he affected a look of surprise, "I'm… surprised you haven't noticed yourself."

"Noticed what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Those of us who are sensitive to magic, can feel when something inherently _wrong_ is nearby." Harry replied, "The fool has shredded his _soul."_

Dumbledore rocked backwards slightly and his eyes opened wide as he considered that.

"Now… I may not know for sure why he's done this. I only have suspicions, I can tell you to the best of my knowledge there is only a single positive ritual that results from someone splitting their soul. And Tom does not have the altruistic or sacrificial nature requisite for that particular ritual." Harry explained, "Until I figure out, exactly what he's done I'm afraid his defeat is easier said than it is done."

Dumbledore stroked his beard slowly. "I… confess I hadn't known that. I thought it was from how deeply he delved into the dark arts."

His eyes suddenly focused on Harry sharply, "For someone so young to have such knowledge, is rather surprising." He said leadingly.

"Let's just say, my family is quite competent in the understanding of souls. One of our… family traits if you will. There is absolutely no question in my mind that he has purposefully mutilated his soul." Harry replied.

"You have given me much to think on, and I had intended to warn you." Dumbledore said after an extended pause in which he reflected on what Harry was implying by his family having a knack for understanding souls. "Pardon me for being so forward, but I'm afraid I must ask. How old are you?"

Harry tilted his head as he looked at the head master. "Seventeen,"

Nym leaned forward with a smirk and interjected, "We're both of age, if you're worried about us needing a chaperone."

Dumbledore chuckled a little bit at Nym's comment shaking his head, "Not at all. Just that you both seem rather young, especially for the skill level you apparently displayed yesterday."

A humorless smile crossed Harry's face. "Let's just say I've practically been raised for this my entire life."

Dumbledore looked saddened at that and Harry waved him off.

Harry gave a sardonic look to Dumbledore, well aware of his thoughts on people needing childhoods. "However, I'm sure you didn't come to hear me discuss the faults of a psychotic dark wizard, or his reasons for fearing you. And I have no interest in discussing my upbringing," He added cutting off any further inquiry there. "So, was there something specific you wanted to see me about?

"Several things actually," Dumbledore nodded a little bit, "First I was hoping you might be willing to tell me about the family names you claimed yesterday."

"Haven't you seen the speculation, Headmaster?" Nym asked, with more than a trace of mischief in her eyes. She tapped the discarded Daily Prophet on the table, "There's all sorts of theories in the paper."

Dumbledore nodded, and his eyes twinkled, "I did, I quite liked the theory from Mr. Lovegood that Slytherin and Gryffindor were brothers and that you were their father, sent from the past to stop the squabbling of their forebears."

Harry snorted a little bit but rolled his eyes, "That's… one possibility certainly." He wasn't going to touch time travel, he certainly didn't want the man more suspicious than he already was.

Dumbledore shrugged, looking unapologetic, "That lead me to my curiosity."

Harry shrugged, "Well, I'm sorry sir, but that is one thing I intend to keep to myself. Let people wonder. It's certified, and they can't contest it without contesting one of their own foundations for power."

Harry was surprised when Dumbledore just nodded. "You know that many people are going to want to talk to you. Meet with you and hope to get things from you. For various reasons, not all of them altruistic."

"Most of them self-serving, selfish or downright malevolent," Harry replied dryly. "I am aware of how to deal with who people want to use me,"

"Not just you, but your name. Rather, your names. They carry powerful weight in a society such as ours. That doesn't even touch on the power you displayed yesterday," Dumbledore replied, "You are likely soon to be beset on all sides. They will all want something from you."

"What they want and what they will get is two separate things." Harry replied with the faintest traces of a humorless smile.

Dumbledore seemed to mull that response over as he tried to read Harry's intentions. He finally nodded and settled back in the chair a bit more, "So, if it isn't too forward to ask, what _will_ you do now?"

Harry frowned and reached up to stroke his fingers through Nym's hair, as she shifted to look up at him as well for a moment, before closing her eyes and enjoying his hands in her hair

"Well, a couple of things… really. First is to find a place to reside. Despite my blasé attitude, I am not so foolish as to think your Dark Lord will just let things slide." Harry commented. His expression didn't shift as a thought occurred to him, but his eyes flicked up to meet Dumbledore's. "We also need to pay a stop to the wand maker, Ollivander I believe?"

Harry seemed to glance at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"Why? Your wand seemed like it was in fine working order yesterday from all reports." Dumbledore responded with amusement after nodding.

"That's right, which is why I want to speak to him, see if he has someplace safe for himself." Harry said grimly, "Since any Dark Lord without a wand is going to look into reacquiring a new one. Sooner, rather than later. And to the best of my knowledge he is the only supplier in the immediate area, and one of the best for several thousand miles."

That caused Dumbledore's mouth to open and closed several times as his brows lifted. "That… is a well thought out point." His tone made it clear that he blamed himself for missing such a point.

"You're in a war, Mr. Dumbledore, you know more than most that you have to try and think several steps ahead." Harry chided lightly.

Harry was somewhat surprised when Dumbledore merely nodded in agreement.

"I fear you're quite right. He is likely to go after Ollivander sooner rather than later." Dumbledore commented quietly, his hand stroking through his beard slowly.

"Unfortunately while I am aware that Garrick protects his shop with various wards, none are strong enough to repel Voldemort's followers," Albus looked distinctly unhappy, "Nor am I aware of any protections I might add without extensive preparation that would be sure to keep his shop safe."

"Him going into hiding would be problematic too…" Harry allowed a thoughtful look to cross his face, not wanting it to appear too tidy.

Albus nodded, "Absolutely, no one would be able to find him, and a lack of wand supply might benefit Voldemort as much as anyone."

Harry scowled and nodded slowly in acknowledgement. Dumbledore was right, a cut off of a wand supply would hurt those who were muggleborn more as they had no family wands at their disposal, when older families probably had dozens if not more.

"Well… you don't need to protect the shop… just the man." Harry ventured slowly then looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes. "Why not move him to Hogwarts?"

Albus sat back looking at first stunned and then thoughtful at the suggestion before slowly nodding, "If I could convince him of the necessity of it, I think he might actually do that."

"Most of his business is done in the summer anyway, the occasional customer could always come to Hogwarts…" Albus seemed to be talking more to himself than to anyone else present.

"And if students are forced to wait a bit longer to acquire their wands, just to ensure their ability to get them in the first place, then all the better," added Nym.

"Also it may allow Ollivander to speak to individuals who may be using legacy wands… family members placing unreal expectations on children to be like powerful relatives by giving them their wands, regardless of whether that wand is even a remote match for them." Harry stated. He was obviously thinking of Neville, but the formerly timid youth was not an isolated case by any stretch of the imagination.

"Another well thought out point," said Dumbledore stroking his beard, his eyes twinkling once more.

"Mentioning Hogwarts does lead to my next question," stated Dumbledore, looking at both of them. "Have either of you considered time spending with us at Hogwarts?"

"For what?" Harry tilted his head, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the Headmaster's angle.

"Well, you said yourself, you were looking for a place to reside." Dumbledore reasoned, "That Tom Riddle wasn't going to let things go that easily. It's good that you don't plan to stay here, but to the best of my knowledge there aren't any family manors available for purchase at this point."

"Nor would the magics protect us as much as it would the family whose magics it was steeped in," Harry pointed out, showing that he wasn't ignorant in the way protections and wards worked.

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed. "But if you know that, then you also know that setting up any place with wards strong enough to protect yourselves isn't something that's going to happen overnight. It's a process that could take months, at the least."

Harry ran a hand over his face. The headmaster had a point there, of course he _could_ use a _fidelius_ charm, but he also wanted to get into Hogwarts. However, he didn't want to seem too eager, and he wasn't just going to follow the headmaster around without figuring out what the old man's angle was.

"I wasn't aware you were keen to turn the castle of Hogwarts into a hotel," Harry replied cautiously.

Nym snorted in amusement at Harry's response.

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, his eyes twinkling, "I meant join us as a student. You said you're seventeen."

Harry blinked several times in disbelief staring at the headmaster. Then he started to laugh. Hard.

He kept coming close to stop laughing only to look up, see Dumbledore's expression and then dissolve into more laughter.

"I'm sorry Albus, I have to ask. Have you gone barmy?" Harry asked, his voice still carrying amused disbelief. Nym coughed and pressed her face into his shoulder, to stifle her own reaction to Harry asking Dumbledore that.

"It's entirely possible," Albus agreed easily. "Though I wonder if I had, would I know. Or would I just think it was everyone else that had gone barmy?"

Harry snickered again at Albus' comment and ran a hand through his hair, the laughter finally died, though the amusement on his face did not, "You can't be serious."

"I am quite serious," Albus looked unbothered by the laughter, his lips merely lifted in an amused smile. "I _did_ take the liberty of checking for the academic records of either of you this morning and discovered no OWL or NEWT scores on file with the British of the International registry."

Harry's laughter slowly trailed off, exchanging a glance with Nym, obviously made up identities were not going to have records.

"Albus… while my schooling may not have been public, and I can honestly say I've never personally taken my NEWTS," Harry finally said, clearly conceding the point before he smirked, "I'm also fairly certain delivering a very public beat down to a Dark Lord displays a fairly high degree of competence, I doubt anyone is going to be asking for my test results."

Nym spoke up fixing Dumbledore with an amused smile, "Just how many people have asked you for your NEWT results after you defeated Grindelwald?"

Dumbledore tilted his head in acknowledgement of the point and looked at Harry inquisitively, "But what is your alternative? Stay here? I hardly think you'd be safe here. Even with the rather impressive ward scheme I detected coming in. At the very least, Tom downstairs may become annoyed with people attempting to burn down his inn."

Harry looked doubtful at that point, so Dumbledore pressed slightly, "Hogwarts would present a level of safety…"

Harry scowled slightly at the enticement in the Headmaster's voice, as much irritated by the tone as the fact that the man had a point.

He leaned forward, shifting Dora with him, just short of the point where the shirt would fall far enough to expose her chest. His voice was flat, "What are you hoping to get out of this? No griffin shit. What is it you're trying to do here?"

Rather than being offended, Albus actually seemed somewhat impressed by the bluntness and confidence in the younger man's pose and tone. He leaned back and slowly stroked his beard. A silence descended, one in which Harry was patient to wait for a response.

When Albus started to speak, his tone was musing, though honest, "To be perfectly forthright, having you as a student would not be my first choice. You have displayed a level that shows competence that would well serve our students. Unfortunately all of my teaching positions are filled for the year, including the defense position appointed by the Ministry. I am less than enthused with their choice, but my own choice disappeared less than a week ago, and finding someone on short notice has proven… difficult."

Harry went very still at the mention of the Ministry appointing a defense professor. He vividly remembered the last time that the Ministry did that. It was the misery of his fifth year and everything that accompanied that experience with Umbridge. It took Voldemort's extensive knowledge of potions to remove the scars that had set into his hand from the wounds inflicted by the blood quill.

The problem wasn't the scars themselves, but rather that they were inflicted repeatedly with an item that was at its core dark magic, but was also had ties to ritual magic via contracts and the like. The repeated use had made it incredibly difficult to heal that injury. He knew he wasn't the only one the woman had tortured.

If the Ministry had done the same thing that was something he wanted to cut off at the source.

Dumbledore took a moment to stroke his fingers through his beard, unaware of the thoughts going through Harry's head. "In truth… while it is not perfectly ideal, the idea of having you there as students is not without its merits."

"How's that?" Harry inquired, shaking himself out of the thoughts that had briefly consumed him.

"We have a rather contentious group of students currently in their fifth, sixth, and seventh years."

Harry just nodded in encouragement, sitting back and listening while watching the old wizard carefully. Nym looked back and forth between the Headmaster and Harry trying to get a gauge on what both men were thinking, but she remained quiet, letting Harry lead.

"The students we have, represent the full gambit of our society. A few frighteningly dangerous purebloods who have leanings that will leave them inclined to throw their lot in with Voldemort." Dumbledore explained, weariness in his voice. "There are heirs of families of all political parties and spectrums. Remarkably intelligent muggleborns who will no doubt become targets the moment they step out of the castle when they graduate, and a few members of Dark families trying desperately to escape the call of their parents' beliefs, but having no one else they feel they can throw their lot in with."

"No one?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore meaningfully, "I believe you are underselling the impact of your own presence."

Dumbledore sighed a little, though he was forced to concede the point " _Some_ I can persuade, but others have no interest in following me. Indeed my very presence may be part of what pushes them toward Voldemort."

Dumbledore lapsed into silence, as Harry just regarded the headmaster, in a way he had never seen him before. When the headmaster spoke his tone was an odd one that Harry had trouble pinning. Weary, amused at the folly of youth, frustrated. It was all there.

"I've been around and present longer than any of them have been alive. In some ways they don't feel they could relate to me. In others, their parents and family have passed on dislike or worse for me." Dumbledore closed his eyes a moment and sighed sadly, "Some think I'm simply an alternative Dark Lord, manipulating people and events in some grand scheme to be remembered as modern day Merlin."

He looked down, and his sad face shifted to one of embarrassment, "Some simply think I'm too old."

"And some think you're barmy," Harry added with a wry smile, attempting to brighten up the man. He was showing a far more human face here than Harry had ever seen before.

"Quite so." Albus mood shifted to one more upbeat as he cheerfully agreed while he reached into his pocket and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"However, a polarizing presence such as yourself could ultimately be something that gives them alternatives." He said after sucking on his favorite sweet for several moments.

"Alternatives?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow at the older man.

"I am many things, Mr. Peverell. But I'm not stupid. And one thing I like to think I'm fairly competent at is reading people," Albus' tone was still genial but now, where before had been weariness, now had a trace of steel in it.

Harry just raised a brow in response, thinking of the many _many_ times Albus had failed at doing just that. Tom. Snape. Sirius. Pettigrew. Pretty much all of his defense professors… ever. It proved that to be a nebulous statement at best and a delusion at worst.

"Yesterday, while it was clear that the situation was not something you expected, you handled it and the aftermath brilliantly," Albus stated obliquely.

"Which part? The Dark Lord? We already covered that," Nym interjected, "Or maybe you mean dealing with the slightly paranoid and grumpy Auror? Or the other one who was about a hairsbreadth from cursing us because Harry dared to do something besides cower? Mostly likely because he himself was so used to bowing before his Master."

Dumbledore only looked startled for a moment at the insinuation that the Auror was a Death Eater, but he answered quickly. "In part, but I was referring to the part where you handled the goblins and everything else masterfully. You have made a very large splash in our society, and yet can still pretend that you were simply going along with events, not using circumstances to your advantage." Dumbledore's expression was piercing and knowing as he focused on both of them.

Harry was reminded once more of why Albus Dumbledore was so respected by so many and feared by just as many. Despite the image he portrayed and the mistakes he made, the man could be frighteningly perceptive at times.

"I hope your presence alone will be able to stem Tom's influence among the younger generation," Dumbledore gestured toward the paper laying on the table. "The paper proves you have the power and the name to offer a different rallying point amongst my students."

Harry leaned back slightly, his fingers stroking through Nym's hair as she looked back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was trying to read between the lines and guess the older man's agenda here.

Obviously Dumbledore wanted Harry around to keep an eye on him, something Harry was more than familiar with. But Harry was certain there was something more than that at play here.

Harry rubbed his chin slowly as he regarded Dumbledore, "There's something more though. Something else you haven't said."

Dumbledore just tilted his head, his eyes twinkling but refusing to give anything away.

Harry stared at him as the silence stretched, as his mind worked. His eyes widened slightly as a thought occurred to him.

"You're concerned about the houses I just took control of," Harry spoke slowly as he considered the thought.

The idea wasn't certain, and sounded somewhat fanciful, it actually came from a random fantasy Tom Riddle had at age sixteen. The prat imagined going to the goblins and getting his heritage confirmed as the Heir of Slytherin, then being able to kick Dumbledore out of the castle at seventeen.

Dumbledore's expression didn't change but his eyes remained intent on Harry.

"You are doubly concerned. Politically the names themselves carry a great deal of power. Enough to make an impact in the Wizengamot. But more than that, the potential impacts the name might have on different families." Harry mused slowly as he met Dumbledore's eyes. "You are also concerned about the names of Slytherin and Gryffindor… Because as founders of Hogwarts, you wonder how the castle magics might respond to them finally having a head. One that was in residence once more."

Dumbledore inclined his head, though did not confirm or deny Harry's assertions.

Harry had no idea what claiming Slytherin and Gryffindor would do, and if it would have any power over Hogwarts. Harry was relatively certain that if he didn't know, and Tom's memories were uncertain, than Dumbledore wouldn't know either but he would be concerned.

Of course, given the wand that Dumbledore currently had, Harry knew the headmaster could be far more worried about the claim to the Peverell name. Harry was uncertain there, but that was knowledge he was not supposed to have.

"There is one major problem with that idea, at least on our end, Headmaster," Harry said slowly, as an idea formed in his mind.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked leaning back, sensing that he was in the beginning of a negotiation with the teen in front of him.

"Our current level of skill in several areas surpasses anything at the level of seventh year," Harry said confidently.

"Do you have any idea which areas and how far you believe you surpass the current NEWT levels?" Dumbledore asked evenly, with no hint that he'd actually doubted their word.

Harry glanced down at Nym and with a slight nod, encouraged her to answer the question.

She looked up at him, trying to figure out if he wanted her to prevaricate or be honest. After a moment of consideration she responded first, "Well, I can tell you that I'm NEWT level on most of your core topics. Because of some one on one instruction, I'm easily on the level that I could qualify as a fully trained Auror if I so chose." She said with an amused grin, thinking about her training with a grizzled and uber-paranoid Mad-Eye Moody.

Then her brow scrunched up, "I could _probably_ pass a mastery in transfiguration."

Dumbledore leaned back slightly into the chair looking unsurprised at that and considered the statement as he looked at the barely clad woman speculatively. "I suppose your skill in transfiguration is to be expected, given your familiarity with changing shape and form as a metamorph."

Nym looked startled at that comment, as to the best of her knowledge she hadn't shifted around him, and wondered how the headmaster could possibly know that.

But Harry cut in, "I presume Ted or Andromeda Tonks was the one that informed you."

"Quite so," Dumbledore admitted. "They have been looking for someone who can instruct their daughter as well as help them, as there hasn't been a metamorph of such skill in Great Britain in centuries. Interesting how there are now two of them."

Nym lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, looking vaguely uncomfortable, though she shifted her hair through a variety of colors quickly, to prove her status as a metamorph. Thankfully that was enough to shift Dumbledore's attention, first to her ability and having his knowledge confirmed, before he focused on Harry.

"My abilities are quite a bit higher, though that's mostly because I… have quite a bit more experience than Nym does," Harry stated honestly meeting Dumbledore's gaze with his own.

"Oh?" Dumbledore inquired, steepling his fingers together as he leaned forward slightly, his interest abundantly clear.

Harry wasn't really caught off guard by the blatant attention. He knew the old wizard was interested in the extreme, so there was no need for the man to hide it.

"Well, let's see. I could easily attain _masteries_ in potions, charms, ancient studies, arithmancy, dark arts, defense of said, and magical theory." Harry rattled off, enjoying the raising eyebrows on the man in front of him. "I could easily pass NEWTS in transfiguration, wards and wardbreaking, and, though Alchemy is not offered, nor certified as a NEWT due to the dearth of people studying in it, I judge myself approximately on the same level due to my own interest in the topic."

"I would claim that you are easily exaggerating, since I have only known a handful of people who could claim skills at that level," Dumbledore coughed slightly at the extensive list, his eyes rather wide as he commented, "However, given your display yesterday, and not to mention the rather impressive ward scheme I observed upon entry, I would hazard a guess that you are being completely upfront with me."

"I am," Harry said shortly. "So given that I can sit NEWTS in any of those without taking a single class. The question becomes what NEWT level classes hold anything for me at Hogwarts and very few that fit Nym's interests or skillset."

"Well, we have several classes that didn't come up on your rather impressive list." Dumbledore responded in the tones of an educational administrator. "Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and Divination are all options as well as a number of electives."

"Please Dumbledore, don't insult me. I'm not completely ignorant of the status of Hogwarts." Harry rolled his eyes, disgust obvious in his tone, "Your History of Magic is a complete joke pretty much everywhere. Goblins rebelled because wizards were being arseholes and repeatedly broke their treaties. Shocking. Truly."

"Well, yes, given your handling of the goblins yesterday, I daresay you don't need that," Dumbledore allowed, wincing at the disdain in Harry's voice.

"Astronomy and Herbology hold absolutely no interest for me. Those who chose to follow divination are fools." Harry scowled, "Life is the choices and the decisions you make. _If_ you let what someone says in a foretelling or prophecy guide you, you blind yourself to the effects of your decisions."

"And to be perfectly frank, given current perceptions of muggles in most magical countries are fifty to a hundred years behind… I'd rather learn chivalry from a troll than I would about Muggles' from a wizard. Their understanding and knowledge of the two would be about the same." Harry paused, taking a deep breath as he had gotten on a bit of a rant, and could tell from Dumbledore's expression the man was bothered by what was said.

"Now I grant, the opportunity to learn Runes, of which I only have an OWL level knowledge, would be interesting," Harry took another breath, before continuing in a more calm tone after he gave Dora a sidelong glance of confirmation, "Other than that, I'm not sure what it is that Hogwarts really has to offer me."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers in thought as he considered the duo before him.

"I believe we can easily arrange to fit your needs," he said slowly. "Independent NEWTS testing can be scheduled at Hogwarts, a location which won't cause any danger to yourself, after all… because of your actions yesterday, any Ministry-sanctioned testing center would likely be a target. But, if as you say, since you both could attain your NEWTS already, Hogwarts could offer you very little in a classroom setting."

He ran a hand slowly down his bear, obviously pondering his words intently, "You, Mr. Peverell could easily be placed in one of our Rune courses, and don't see anyone raising an objection to that."

He glanced to the side at Dora, "I would normally inquire as to what specific courses your companion would wish to take, but I will make the conjecture that she would desire to take everything you are."

Dora looked thoughtful, glancing up at Harry in consideration, while Harry simply stated, "While true to an extent, that only accounts for one course for us after we've taken and passed our NEWTS."

Dumbledore acknowledged that with a nod, "Which leaves us with what you will do with your free time. You mentioned alchemy? I've found, with what few fellow colleagues still openly acknowledge their skills in the art, that their training is widely based upon the teacher. While I'm not sure of young Dora's interest, would you have any desire to quietly study alchemy with me and possibly some of the various scholars I've learned under?"

"You're referring to Nicholas Flamel?" Harry probed, not giving away any interest the subject would have.

"As well as his wife Perenelle," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Both are quite learned, and with both of your backgrounds already covering such a wide scope, I'm sure if you are as talented as you claim, and seem both would be willing to occasionally make visits over the course of the coming year and tutor you privately."

Harry nodded. It was certainly an interesting offer, and almost exactly what he was angling for when he began negotiation, one which he could definitely see himself accepting, but…

"What about the rest of the year? One Rune course, plus random lectures that, while extremely beneficial, will be spread out throughout the year. What else would we do?" Harry inquired, leaning back slightly.

"Well, our faculty members are considered some of the best in the world." Dumbledore spread his arms, "Many of them may have skills or wisdom they may be able to impart on you. But beyond that, any research you do in alchemy, will be time consuming and intensive in terms of thought and theory required."

Harry nodded, sensing that was all that Dumbledore was willing to concede at the moment. Understandable when they both were still relatively unknown. Nym looked up at him, not making any comment one way or the other, and trusting him to decide.

He stroked his fingers through her hair while he considered Dumbledore's offer as a whole, on one hand it would allow Dumbledore to keep a close eye on him. Something Harry was sure the old man was desperate for. On the other it would give them access to Hogwarts, practically gifting them a Horcrux, and a well-warded and protected place to work from in the short term.

Harry weighed the pros and cons slowly before he responded, 'You understand Albus, that if we go to Hogwarts, we're very likely… going to cause you a rather large number of problems."

"Oh?" Dumbledore inquired, this time Harry was certain the man's eyes began to twinkle.

"I do not know all the teachers you have there, but if they try and make our lives difficult simply to do so, or because of personal feelings or beliefs, we'll deal with them in the same way we'll deal with others," Harry said bluntly. "I'm not you. Albus. As discussed earlier, I'm more than willing to make people afraid of me if it means that they aren't going to act like bigoted bastards."

"You have Death Eaters-in-waiting inside your castle, if not actual Death Eaters." Harry added, "That means you have students in your castle who may have already raped and murdered innocents. After what happened yesterday, they are bound to challenge us, attack us if they think they can get away with it. We're not going to just take it. It's likely going to cause injuries at the very least. To be perfectly blunt, I would be greatly surprised if all your students survived till the end of the year if the two of us are there. Given my current standing it would more than likely be perfectly legal as well."

Harry realized with a start that Tom Riddle would have been far more dangerous if he had managed to lay claim to a house. He would have been able to kill with impunity and with only the flimsiest of justifications and legally few would have been able to touch him.

"Knowing that, no one in their right mind would want us to attend their school. So I have to ask you, Mr. Dumbledore, without any offense intended, have you gone barmy?" Harry inquired, his tone serious as his eyes focused entirely on Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore met his gaze with his own. Before the man sighed, and his entire posture shifted. The wizard slumped and his eyes fell to his hands. He looking weary, and old. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps I am a fool for doing so, or perhaps I am merely desperate," Dumbledore ran a hand over his face before he looked up, "But there are some who haven't decided yet, whose paths are undetermined and that may turn back from that path and I have to give them a chance. But they're not responding to me, by virtue of how they see me or how their parents or family have molded them to view me… so I have to try something else."

Harry had to allow himself a bit of grudging respect for that stance. He idly realized that Dumbledore was treating his currently students similar to how he had treated Draco Malfoy, and others like him. Unfortunately the only person he had to fill that role at the time was Snape. Hoping the man could turn them from their path.

Unfortunately, Snape couldn't be trusted to convince a goldfish not to drown, much less inspire a Slytherin steeped in their family's beliefs for years not to follow a Dark Lord.

Harry put aside the minor revulsion he felt at being treated like Snape. Harry just wasn't going to coddle students he would attend class alongside, ignoring their threats and holding his tongue through their vitriol. He was well aware that approach didn't work.

"Alright, Albus," Harry said after appearing to give it some more consideration. "We'll join you at Hogwarts. Assuming of course you're comfortable with us staying on Hogwarts's premises until school starts, or we find suitable alternative accommodation."

Albus nodded and reached out his hand offering to shake. Harry took it and shook briefly.

Albus glanced at the two of them, "Can we expect you this evening then?"

Harry glanced at Nym, "No, I think we won't be there until tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously but when he didn't elaborate, the man nodded his head, "I believe I need to go have a discussion with Ollivander. See if he is amenable to coming to moving his shop in the interim."

He tipped his head forward, "Good day to you both."

Harry and Tonks watched the man leave. After Dumbledore shut the door behind him, Harry leaned back and shut his eyes. He returned to running his fingers through Tonks' hair and breathed deeply, attempting to run through everything that had just occurred in his mind for ways Albus may have tricked him.

Tonks, meanwhile, simply looked up at Harry with a puzzled expression, "Harry?"

He held up his hand for her to quit speaking, then waved his wand, checking for listening charms. He then resealed the door and activated their protections once more. She waited and once it was sealed, and he opened his eyes to look at her expectantly.

"Why the hell did you decide we were going back to school?" Nym demanded with her arms crossed.

Harry smiled a bit at how easily she lumped the two of them in together. "You mean, aside from the reasons you heard?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes," Tonks said after sticking out her tongue briefly.

Harry reached around her waist, and lifted her up so she was straddling him. His hands quickly found the hem of the oversized T-shirt she had been wearing. A wave of his hand had the shirt slowly rise, revealing her bare mound, taut stomach, large breasts, and then her slender neck as the t-shirt went over her head.

He gripped her arse as she leaned forward, her breasts smashing against his bare chest as she went to kiss him. He held up a finger to stop her, then then guided her face into the crook of his heck as he began to gently massage her back while he spoke into her ear.

"To answer your question, this lets us get the Horcrux from the castle without having to sneak in. It will place us closer to many rising Death Eaters, Dumbledore and his Order, and allows me to end the damn curse on the defense position. Hogwarts is a semi-safe place to stay that Voldemort will at least have to think twice before attacking in a frontal assault… while at the same time a place that he will now focus all his attention on rather than going out and murdering random innocents. It'll also give us a chance to destroy the Acromantula colony in the Forest so Tom can't use it against us again," Harry summed up succinctly.

"Oh," Nym responded, letting the various reasons percolate through her mind before she began to grind her hips into Harry's.

"Yes. Oh," he said with a smile, not acknowledging the fact a nude metamorph was doing her best to gyrate on top of him. "It'll be just like when I did attend Hogwarts. Riddle will be single-mindedly focused on both myself and Dumbledore. Riddle's plans are often convoluted and needlessly complex. I'm hoping that if we get him to put that effort into focusing on a somewhat impregnable fortress like Hogwarts, then he'll ignore everything else, reducing casualties somewhat out in the real-world," Harry explained with a wry smile.

Nym stopped to pout up at him, "I just didn't expect to be going back to Hogwarts at twenty three." She commented wryly.

"Why does it matter to you?" Harry asked as his eyes locked on hers, in a penetrating gaze. "It's not like you're going to run out of time."

Nym paused in the midst of squirming against Harry, frozen in his gaze. "What… do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"The secret of being a metamorph," Harry reached up with one hand and idly twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, tugging on it lightly, "And the fact that you will only ever get wrinkles or grey hair if you chose to have them."

Nym had a sharp intake of breath, "How did you know?"

"That you don't age?" Harry responded, lightly tugging that lock of hair until she turned her head slightly into the palm of his hand. "Well, I could say that you talk in your sleep."

"You do, but not about that," Harry smirked, and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone, "It was one of the things Tom researched when attempting to achieve immortality."

"How did he know?" Nym asked, staring at him, "It's something that's only supposed to be told from one metamorph to another."

"Yes, I gathered that," Harry commented, "Tom ran across an old journal while working in Borgin and Burkes that someone had made reference too. He spent awhile trying to figure out how to become a metamorph, but never got very far. So I know that if things stay as they are, you would easily outlive me."

Nym's eyes fell down and she opened her mouth to reply, but his next words cut her off.

"That's why I expressed my interest in alchemy so strongly to Dumbledore," Harry said, that same smirk on his face. "What better opportunity might I have to craft a philosopher's stone?"

Nym's mouth opened and shut and then opened again as the depth of Harry's ability to plan, and the implications hit her. Instead of saying anything, she surged forward, planting her lips on his once more.

When they both eventually broke nearly a minute later, both were breathing heavily, Harry murmured quietly, "Now. I say we both get a shower, because we have to get prepared for tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?" Nym asked, making no move towards getting off of the naked wizard below her. In fact, she reached down between her legs, and guided the heavily aroused male inside of her, breathing heavily as she sank down atop him.

Harry just smirked in response, giving her no answer question as his hands rose up her body to cup her breasts.

 **-o0o0o-**

Twelve hours later, under the cover of night, found two heavily camouflaged individuals creeping along the edges of Malfoy manor's outer ward line. Harry was in the lead, followed closely behind by Tonks. This was something that was rather completely out of her depth, as while she had been on a number of Auror-sanctioned raids in her short career, none had ever targeted as well a guarded place as the ancestral home of the Malfoys.

Nor one that would likely contain so many potential enemies.

Harry had warned her not to speak until he had given the signal that it was safe to do so. His primary concern was the secrecy of this mission, as under no circumstances could they be discovered, and he wasn't certain one way or the other whether someone would be there.

If Voldemort had taken refuge here after their battle today, then other followers almost certainly would be present. If that were the case they might have to attempt another night. Harry was not foolish enough to attack Voldemort in a place that might be an area of strength for the man, especially when his paranoia and reliance on magical defenses would be at an all-time high.

However, given the fact that Voldemort was a paranoid bastard, Harry had an advantage as he stopped just outside the farthest alert wards.

He reached out with his hand until he felt the magic shimmering just outside his touch. He hissed softly and felt the protections respond, opening in invitation, and providing him information on those in the house.

He frowned a bit when the wards reported that there was two magicals present in the home. He knew for certain neither was Voldemort, as neither would have been powerful enough for that. Harry also knew that Voldemort would not be without a significant number of sycophants at hand.

Harry also doubted it because from his memories, the Dark Lord avoided staying with any family who might fall under suspicion by authorities. Especially after attacks which would draw that sort of scrutiny.

Harry wasn't sure who else might be here, but wasn't willing to turn just because he might have another wizard there.

"Two magicals." Harry said quietly. Nym glanced at him and nodded without response, understanding.

He grabbed Dora's hand, and then with another hiss the wards let him in without so much as reporting his presence. Tonks followed him as they made their way up the path to the house. Harry was still watching cautiously, but moved quickly.

He hissed at the main doors and they opened without pause. They both slipped inside the darkened manor. Harry had only been here the one time that he had been captured during the war. However, Voldemort was very familiar with Malfoy Manor.

After a brief pause Harry moved toward the sitting room, only to find it empty. It wasn't much of a surprise as he hadn't really expected to find Lucius there, instead they made their way up the stairs. It became relatively obvious which room he was in as only one had light spilling from inside of it.

Harry glanced at Tonks, and with a gesture ordered her to stay out and act as backup if both magicals weren't in the room.

He moved forward slowly before pushing the door open into the room. He saw Lucius sitting examining a piece of parchment, over a large case that was laying out on the desk. The man stopped and look up at him in surprise as he entered. The blonde aristocrat opened his mouth and moved his hand for his desk.

But before he could do anything else, Harry petrified him with a quick spell. Lucius instantly locked up and couldn't move beyond occasional blinks.

Harry quickly realized the man was the only one in the room.

"I have Malfoy. We've still got one magical loose." Harry said quietly.

Nym pushed her way into the room and then turned to watch the door. With a second magical on the loose she didn't want to let her guard down for a moment. She kept her wand loose and ready in preparation.

Harry took a moment and with a simple pair of spells divested Lucius of every magical item he had on him. Portkeys, a sneakoscope, and several other items all ended up in a pile beside him. He still had to laugh at anyone who actually utilized a sneakoscope. True assassins knew occlumency, and would never register on a sneakoscope.

After he had cleared Lucius of everything, Harry had levitated the prone Malfoy into a chair in the center of the room. Then a quick spell to wrap ropes around his arms and legs. Harry tossed a spell around the room, muffling anything he said, so the man starting shouting wouldn't gather attention. For a moment Harry just examined Lucius with interest. He barely looked any different than he would twenty plus years from this point, less lines on his face, but the cruelty Harry was very familiar with was still there.

Though that probably had something to do with the man's position tied up and helpless in his own home.

Harry allowed a brief, smirk to cross his face, as he waved his wand, dispelling just the petrification spell on the man.

"How _dare_ you break into my-" Lucius started to sneer the instant he was unpetrified only to be cut off with a backhand to the face by Harry.

Lucius' head whipped around from the impact before he turned to stare at Harry in surprise, stunned the man had actually struck him.

Eventually he found his voice, sneering in such a manner that led Harry to believe that Lucius must have been the one to coach Snape and his future son on how to contort his face in such a manner. "You have no idea what you have done by daring to touch me. Your life is over now. My Master... No, the entire wizarding world of Britain will hunt you down for this outrage. There will be no safe place for you to hide. My Master is the one who controls this country through me, and an attack upon me, is an attack upon him."

"He will find you for this outrage. He will torture you endlessly. He will break that whore in front of you. She will beg us to stop, and when my Master grants her mercy, he will kill her in front of you, before killing you in the same place you dared defy him. My Master will ensure it!"

This time Harry waited until the man finished speaking to backhand him from the other direction. Then he very deliberately, slid the wand he had claimed from Voldemort the day before and spun it in the air.

"Lucius, there are one of two ways we're going to do this," Harry said calmly, watching the man's eyes, which now fell on the wand with the distinctive ivory carved white claw added the base that Harry spun slowly between his fingers. "There's the easy way, and the hard way."

Malfoy straightened and took a breath before he looked up at Harry in an expression filled with anger and defiance. He lifted his chin, "I am a faithful and loyal follower of the Dark Lord. I know what you did, and he will not be caught off guard again. He will leave you a mewling and gibbering wreck before granting you the release of death."

"Pretty sure that's his way of asking for the hard way," Nym commented with a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Alright," Harry nodded agreeably, "Hard way it is."

" _Imperio."_

 **-o0o0o-**

Three figures stood outside Malfoy Manor and watched as the inferno poured through the building, consuming the structure with gleeful abandon. It burst out of windows and up the outside walls, spreading over the building without any sign of stopping.

Nym stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face. Though her gaze kept slipping to Harry, she was enjoying the show and after all the issues she remembered facing because of Malfoy and not only his interference on behalf of his master, but also all the favors he pulled when she was a trainee Auror. There was never any proof, but more than once, after the man had conversations with the Minister, she had been assigned crap jobs from higher ups in the Auror corp.

At least until Moody had taken her under his wing as a rookie.

That was nothing compared to all the pressure she was _certain_ he exerted on her father's law firm in his best effort to put him out of business. Malfoy had never succeeded in doing so, but her father had been a fantastic lawyer who should have been far more successful rather than only taking cases from muggleborn and those opposed to Malfoy.

Of course all that paled in comparison to his support of the monster that had taken her family from her.

Harry stood there watching the manor burn with a smirk on his face. It had worked perfectly.

Tonks had only glanced at him briefly when he had cast the _imperius_ curse. She seemed surprised, then undecided for merely a moment before a smirk crossed her face and her attention returned to focusing on their surroundings.

The other magical presence that Harry had detected when he'd taken control of the wards had been a prisoner, held in the basement of the large house. Lucius didn't even know her name; just that she was to be kept alive and at least relatively whole. He did know his master was using her to leverage pressure on the French to keep them sidelined in the war.

The prisoner was a dark haired female that neither Harry, nor Nym recognized and she hadn't regained consciousness when they checked on her. She was suffering from cruciatus exposure and several other curses.

Harry freed the woman of two of the active curses on her, knowing that they weren't doing the unnamed witch any good. Then Harry created a portkey from a piece of rubble and dropped it on the woman, portkeying her to St. Mungo's entrance.

Then Harry turned his attention to what Lucius had been doing when they arrived. Apparently the sycophant had been collecting every wand in the house in an attempt to bring them to his master to see if one fit the bastard. Harry stuffed all those in a mokeskin pouch before inspiration struck him. He had Lucius show them every secret stash he had in the entire manor, something that took quite a while. Even Harry was surprised, Voldemort never suspected half the items Malfoy had in little hidey holes.

Included in that stash was the exact item Harry had wanted to procure when he decided to go on this excursion.

The diary of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That immediately went into Harry's pocket. He could feel compulsion spells on it. With the book closed they were weak and only noticeable to someone who was very sensitive to magic. But Harry also knew every bit of how the spells on the book were crafted, and how the compulsions were much stronger if one were to open the book.

It was a suggestion from Tonks that kind of escalated what they had planned to do that night.

Harry had initially given thought to obliviating Lucius and then setting him up as a spy. But knew the Dark Lord would be too paranoid for that, and all it would take was the spell slipping once, or a command from Voldemort with a hold through the Dark Mark to burn through any compulsions he could place on Lucius. So he had figured out what he was going to do with the wizard.

When Harry had mentioned that he couldn't think of any other reason to hang around, Tonks reply had been succinct. "Too bad we can't loot this place and then burn it to the bloody ground."

Harry had blinked when he heard that and then grinned. It had been the quick work of a few orders to Lucius for the man to call all of his house elves. When three appeared, Harry was caught off guard for a minute to find that one of them was Dobby. It took one look to see that all three appeared fearful, so Lucius obviously hadn't treated them better than he had later in life.

It just made it easier for Harry to have Lucius give the orders for them to pack up everything of value in the house into as few trunks as possible as fast as possible.

Three elves, Dobby as well as two other elves named Tirzy and Fimble, working together had taken less than an hour. Harry was anxious the entire hour because even Lucius didn't know if Voldemort was would get impatient and send someone to fetch him. He didn't even know where the Dark Lord was staying, he had a portkey that would take him someplace where he would be met by another death eater and then taken to the master.

Then Harry had forced Lucius to turn over possession of all three house elves to himself. A simple transaction that Harry was surprised to find required only a single statement from the man transferring ownership. He ordered them not to talk about how they were freed or anything about their owners, although Harry knew he might have to obliviate them later. Then he sent them to go help out at Hogwarts since he would be staying there in the near future. Although, he let them know that he might call for them soon.

Finally, they stood outside the manor and stepped back, he offered to let Tonks do the honors and cast fiendfyre on the house. But the metamorph had confessed she didn't know how.

To which Harry replied, "There's nothing like learning on the job then!"

It took Harry ten minutes to coach Dora through her first-ever attempt at casting Fiendfyre. He conjured a blackboard and put a bad pair of glasses on, doing his best impression of Professor McGonagall. In the back of his mind, he knew he was taking a risk, as he had no idea if Voldemort would follow up on the current status of Lucius, but for once in his life, he was having fun, and Dora egging him on with her enthusiasm.

The fact that she transfigured her clothes into a not-even-close-to-appropriate schoolgirl outfit as he taught her a dark and unstable spell made all doubts he had go away.

The fact that an _imperiused_ Lucius Malfoy stood there watching under orders not to move or act, like a perfectly appropriate Draco stand-in made the time even more amusing to Harry.

He stood beside her and watched as Nym, still in her schoolgirl outfit, had lifted her wand and with a grunt of effort had managed to cast the fiendfyre spell directly through the front doors of Malfoy Manor. All while Lucius stood silent and observing.

She also lost control of it almost immediately, and the fire turned immediately to focus on her. Luckily, Harry had suspected that it was unlikely that Nym had the magical control or power to control _fiendfyre_ and had been more than prepared and apparated all three of them away from the Manor. He moved them to a point a distance away from the house, near the gates leading up to the house.

With its caster and focus, no longer in the immediate area, the fire had turned on the nearby magic concentrated within the house and merrily began to consume everything in its path.

When the fire that consumed the mansion began to burn itself out, Nym turned to Harry, her eyes bright with mischief. He could certainly understand the joy in burning this monument to darkness and hatred. Of course as Lucius was also part of the organization that had murdered her parents in the first place, he could understand the satisfaction.

Finally Nym's attention fell on Lucius once more, she strode up to him stepping up to meet him eye to eye, holding up her wand and pointing right at his forehead, the tip already glowing "Are we going to kill this bloody arse now?" she asked with a gleam in her eye as she practically bounced, seemingly high on adrenaline.

Harry's hand snatched out, gripping her wrist and spinning her, pulling her against him. "No, we're not."

She was startled by the action only for a moment before she sighed and looked up at Harry. "Then what're we gonna do to him?"

"Do to him?" Harry asked mildly, a smirk appearing on his face at an idea that had occurred to him a few moments earlier. "My dear Nym, we're not going to do anything _to_ him."

Nym blinked at the unexpected response, slumping slightly with a pout on her lips, "Why not?" she practically whined.

"Well, we're going to have the esteemed Mr. Malfoy retrieve an item for us." Harry smiled beatifically, "Retrieving an item belonging to an old pureblood family, as a matter of fact, one belonging to our family. He will be honored to help with such a burden, I'm sure."

Nym slowly began to perk up as she read the mischief and even malice in Harry's eyes.

 **-o0o0o-**

Harry held a transfigured stone box up and examined the ring laying inside of it. The ring gleamed there without any hint of the compulsions that it was exuding to anyone who got so close to it.

"Well, that's two pieces in our hands now. With a third hopefully soon to come. This week has been far more productive than I expected." Harry commented idly, shutting the case of the lid with a small snap. He shrunk it with a wave of his wand and deposited the now shrunken box in his pocket.

"Now what?" Nym asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Urrgghh…" Malfoy's voice replied

"I don't believe she was asking you, Mister Malfoy," Harry said in a scolding manner, although amusement danced in his eyes, "Terribly rude of you to intrude on a private conversation."

The aforementioned Malfoy was curled up in the fetal position on the ground. He was clutching his left arm with his right hand as it spasmed and shook, and there were clear black lines running up and down his arm and they seemed to be slowly spreading. The man himself seemed to be occasionally seizing.

"Some people, are so inconsiderate." Nym said solemnly with a nod of agreement before she broke out into laughter once more.

Harry found himself chuckling in amusement, before he heaved a put upon sigh. "Well, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. I have everything I hoped to accomplish and far more this evening."

"And now what?" Nym re-iterated, pressing in close as she looked up at him.

Harry's attention turned to her and regarded Nym with a thoughtful and serious expression. One that she met without her grin faltering. He slowly reached his hand up to brush the tips of his fingers over her cheek and into her hair, once more long and pink. He idly curled a lock around his fingers. "Are you okay with all this?"

"Okay with what?" Nym asked, as a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Everything," Harry waved his hand, the one not entangled in her hair, and still holding Voldemort's wand. "Being here in this time, my actions and whatever I decide to do to change the wizarding world."

"Of course," Nym's amused and puzzled face didn't change at all, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know what I'm asking," Harry said, remonstration in his tone as his fingers lightly tugged on her hair for emphasis. "If things go the way the way I'm planning, I'll probably have to take over the wizarding world to save it from itself."

"Yeah, so?" Nym demanded in an uncaring voice. "The world is a bloody mess as it is, you can't do all that much to make it worse."

"And what I'm willing to do to change it?" Harry demanded, once more lightly tugging on her hair.

"What about it?" Nym asked her expression amused once more.

"This isn't a game or a lark Nym. You saw what I did tonight!" Harry said gravely. "I freely used an unforgivable, albeit the one with the least application of dark magic of the three. I used dark magic, taught dark magic to you. I destroyed a man's life, hell if you count Draco I destroyed a whole family… and I don't feel guilty about it at all. So yes, I'm asking if you're okay with it."

"I don't-" Nym started to say, only to be cut off.

"Arrghkk." Lucius let out a pained cry as his entire body jolted and he reached out grab Harry's leg.

"Stop trying to interrupt!" Nym snapped in irritation at the distraction, she turned and with a flash of her wand she cast a cutting curse, hitting Lucius in the throat and causing his cry to choke off into a wet gurgling sound.

She turned back to stare up at Harry, "I don't care what you need to do. I am going to be with you every step of the way. When I lost my family, my friends… everything, you were there. You became the only bright part of my life long before we fell through that damned Veil. I am not going to leave you, Harry."

Harry's only response to the casual execution and slow bleeding out of Lucius was a blink of surprise as he stared into Nym's eyes. He didn't need to read her mind to see the devotion there, but he did it anyway, skimming her mind lightly with legilimency and found himself surprised, not only did she not balk at the intrusion, but she eagerly let him in.

He was able to read her emotions and the intensity there. Harry realized that he had personally never felt that before, but Voldemort's memories had very similar views of Bellatrix and her fanatical devotion to his cause.

While Harry could see that Nym would do all that she could not to let him cross certain lines, he also read quite clearly she would follow him up to and over anything short of hurting children or sacrificing innocents for dark rituals. Those were things that he found repugnant anyway, as she had commented the day previous.

But she would support Harry in any venture he chose whether that was resurrecting the wizarding world, and saving it or burning it to the ground and salting the earth after. She would stand beside him and face the world and she would also provide him encouragement daring him to do things he might not otherwise consider.

That sort of devotion was humbling to him.

He pulled out of her mind and stared into her eyes, and could see she knew exactly what he had seen in her mind.

Harry did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her forward into a ferocious kiss. Telling her with every movement that as much as she was devoted to him, he was possessive of her and he wasn't going to let her go for anything.

Lucius Malfoy died at their feet without anyone noticing as he passed over.

He would later be transfigured into a stick and tossed negligently into a ditch.

 **-o0o0o-**

They hadn't gone back to the Leaky Cauldron after the events of the night, or very early morning. Instead they had changed things up, and had gone to a muggle hotel for the remainder of the night and late into the next day. Then they had spent the day in the muggle world, including some shopping for much needed clothing. After some minor consideration and input from Nym, Harry had decided they would go far more muggle than wizard to meet with her family that night.

As they approached the door, Harry reminded her, "Now remember, ask directions before you wander off to go to the bathroom or kitchen if you need something."

"I know, I know," said an irritated Tonks as they climbed the steps to the front-door.

Harry's hand snapped out to grab Nym's hand, just as it had approached the door handle. A brief glare from him froze her while he reached out and instead pressed the doorbell.

"Sorry," Nym murmured ducking her head, though she was reassured as Harry slid his arm around her waist. She hadn't even really thought about it when she had half bounded up the steps to her family home. The same home she had grown up in that she never needed to knock or ring the doorbell, just let her right in.

"I guess that would be rude," she half mumbled to herself.

Harry snorted, "No, rude would likely be your second inclination to sneak off and do it somewhere with your parents in the house."

Tonks barely had the chance to blush at him when the door opened, and Ted Tonks stood there with a smile on his face. He was dressed much the same way he had been the other evening, in jeans, though he had a nice polo shirt on at the moment, "Hello, if you intend no harm to us, be welcome at our home." He stepped back into the doorway, the invitation obvious.

Harry bowed his head in response, recognizing the words for what they were an invitation through the wards if they didn't intend harm. "We intend no harm, and thank you for the invitation." Nym just nodded slightly as she found herself slightly tongue tied facing her father.

They stepped into the house, and Harry could feel the slight buzz of the house protections as they slid over their skin. Harry could feel the protections were stronger than the standard ones he was aware were set on most houses, but they weren't anything that would stand up to any significant assault.

When they crossed through them without any sort of reaction, Ted relaxed slightly, and offered Harry his hand, "Good to see you again."

Harry shook the man's hand and looked around the house, "Thank you for the invitation."

"We weren't actually certain you were going to accept," a female voice spoke up from the hallway, causing them to turn. Andromeda faced them in greeting, her black dress robes were, despite their less than stellar current financial situation, completely immaculate. She had limited, yet very tasteful jewelry that she must have taken before her banishment from the Black Family, and her hair was up in a rather regal looking bun that didn't look nearly as stern as Professor McGonagall's very similar preference in hairstyle.

"Why ever not?" Harry asked curiously after a brief pause told him that Nym was not taking the lead in this.

"Given everything that happened, we weren't certain if you'd be lying low, or what you'd be doing." Ted answered.

"And then, we went to owl you the moment we got home, and the owl wouldn't take the mail anywhere." Andromeda commented.

"Mail diverting ward," Harry commented idly, with an amused expression, he was familiar enough with those. Having lived with one most of his life without realizing it. And Voldemort had learned how to put one up before he'd left school as a Hogwarts student. "I did notice you managed to get us mail anyway."

"Only because Ol' Tom owes me a favor, he passed it on for us. Though it was my wife's idea." Ted responded his tone equally amused.

Nym was distracted, her mother and father were both so _young._ While she had seen it the other day when she had first seen them, it had been a high tension time and there were other things on her mind. But they were both just out of their teens. She noted that neither seemed to have the stress or worry lines that she always seemed to remember the two of them having. She barely followed the conversation as her mother led them into a dining room.

She also had to keep the surprise out of her expression, as the dining room, she had always remembered as a nice room where they kept all the fine china in an antique cabinet and the expensive oak dining room table. None of that was there now. The dining room table while functional, was _just_ that, well repaired but no more. There was no cabinet or anything else. The entire place was decorated far less finely than she remembered it.

She barely registered as they sat down, or rather she and Harry sat down with Ted while Andromeda left and moved back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. It wasn't until she sat down a few minutes later with drinks and Harry laughed at something her father said that she seemed to snap out of it.

She focused her attention and noticed that both her mother and father were looking at her with a combination of bemusement and concern.

"Don't worry, Nym just had a bit of a long night last night," Harry commented easily with a glance her way.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "And whose fault is that?"

Then she froze remembering exactly where she was. She glanced up to see her mother's faintly disapproving expression on her face. Though Nym idly noted that it was far less obvious than she recalled it being when she had done such things at dinner in the past.

"I'm sure Madame Tonks and her husband won't begrudge us our celebration after knocking the Dark Lord off his pedestal," Harry said, patting her hand gently.

"I daresay you're right," Ted commented with a snort of amusement, something that eased Andromeda's expression. "Anyway, let's not stand on ceremony, dinner is served!"

With that comment on the empty platters on the center of the table appeared several different items, including a roast and several sides. Harry realized the displacement spellwork involved, transporting the meal from the dishes in the kitchen to the ones on the table. Far less of a hassle than doing it themselves.

"This looks excellent," said Harry, definitely appreciative of the finely made roast after his own years of toiling away in the Dursley's kitchen. A massive roast this size was easily cooked two or three times a month at least, and the centerpiece and all the trimmings had been very well prepared.

"Roast and Yorkshire Pudding is one of my favorites," said Ted, giving his wife a happy nod.

The group got into the meal with light conversation before Ted brought up the question that had been on their minds most prevalently, "Where did you come from?"

Nym froze mid-bite, but Harry took the question in stride, with an amused smile on his face, "Well, when two people love each other, or they get sufficiently sloshed,-"

Ted laughed out loud, but Andromeda focused on him, "Amusing, but you know that's not what he meant, you seemed to pop out of nowhere just in time to face off against the Dark Lord in one of the few times he has publicly unveiled himself," her gaze piercing and letting him know his deflection hadn't work.

Harry met Andromeda's eyes and shrugged, "Maybe, but until very recently we've kept our heads down and practically have been in seclusion. We did sort of just pop out the other day, it was completely unexpected to find ourselves face to face with the Dark Lord."

"And yet somehow you not only managed to survive a fight with him, but you managed to beat him," countered Andromeda.

"And not just beat him forcing him to retreat, you beat him decisively." Ted added.

"Something I daresay that even Dumbledore has not accomplished in the past." Andromeda picked the thread back up.

"I am not sure I actually heard a question there," commented Harry, more amused than offended by the discussion. He hadn't expected that the Tonks would just trust them sight unseen. If they had, Harry would have merely assumed they were naive at best and fools at worst.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been rising for years. He is the second most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore, himself one of the most powerful wizards in decades, if not centuries," Andromeda spoke, her gaze locked on Harry's. "And yet someone who looks like he's still a teenager managed to beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Nym glanced at her mother and swallowed. Her father was smart and tended to appear more so because he hid it behind an easygoing and friendly demeanor. However, her father had always admitted that her mother was always the more intelligent of the two. She never made any pretense of hiding her intelligence.

Andromeda was the one who could read people better than anyone Nym knew, and could always spot a lie or a holes in a story. She hoped Harry treaded carefully here. Because if the woman managed to find anything to latch onto she could dig and corner someone in a story without the person realizing what was happening.

"Well, other than the fact that you're wrong, I again didn't actually hear a question in there," Harry commented with a faint smile.

Nym glanced at Harry and just barely managed to keep from face palming. He had just challenged her mother and she was going to take it as such. She really hoped he knew what he was getting into.

"Wrong? Wrong in what?" Andromeda asked, "I'm sorry, but you absolutely still look like a teenager."

"Oh, no, you're not wrong about that," easily admitted Harry easily, although there was somewhat of a sad smile on his face, which Dora couldn't tell was real or an act for her mother's benefit. "I am very much a teenager. I meant your comment about Voldemort being the second most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore."

Andromeda tilted her head as she regarded him thoughtfully, "In what way? You're claiming to be more powerful?"

"I'm not counting myself at the moment, but the Dark Lord is more powerful than Dumbledore," Harry commented before taking a drink of wine, seemingly oblivious to the bomb that he had just dropped on the group.

"What?" Ted demanded in disbelief, "You must be mistaken."

Andromeda's reaction was more muted, but no less shocked.

"Not at all, Dumbledore isn't any slouch in the power department. They're probably about on even footing when it comes to knowledge, although the You-Know-Who's knowledge obviously skews to the dark arts while as Dumbledore's tends toward the more esoteric," Harry commented honestly. "Hell, I'm sure if you corner him privately, and ask him, he will confess that Tom is more powerful than he is. Where the Chief Mugwump makes up for it is in his control, which is unparalleled."

"What? Tom? Leaky Cauldron Tom?" Ted asked, disbelief giving way to confusion latching onto that statement.

"No, Tom as in Tom Riddle. That's You-Know-Who's real name," answered Harry blithely.

"Are you sure? How… do you know that?" Andromeda breathed in a very small voice.

"I know a great deal about him, he left me an orphan, and did the same to Nym. I've found all I can about the bastard and I intend to ensure Riddle's downfall," Harry stated with a hard voice.

Both Andromeda's and Ted's eyes seemed to not know where to look, somewhat caught off guard by the conviction in his voice and going between Harry and Dora, and then away as if offering them pity on their loss would somehow offend their guests. An uncomfortable silence descended over the table.

"But talk about that isn't why you invited us here tonight," Nym spoke up, finally breaking the silence. She noticed a very brief smirk on Harry's face and wondered if he had taken the conversation in an awkward direction purposefully. But judging by the way he leaned back slightly in his chair, it was clear he was letting her take the lead.

"No," Andromeda responded, a relieved tone for the change of topic in her voice. "No, we invited you here to talk to you, Theodora."

"Please, call me… Dora, or Nym," Nym responded, pausing only to bite back the reflexive 'Tonks' from slipping out. "I'm far more comfortable with either of those than that formal name."

Andromeda seemed to pause a moment looking vaguely displeased with that idea before seeming to accept it, "Very well, as I mentioned we wanted to talk about our daughter Nymphadora, and advice you may be able to offer regarding her metamorph abilities."

Nym did her best to look caught off guard, but Harry biting his lip to hide his laughter wasn't helpful, "Your daughter's name is Nymphadora?"

"Yes," Andromeda responded evenly, her eyes narrowing slightly at Nym's tone. Ted on the other hand glanced at his wife and leaned back slightly as if to distance himself from a suddenly dangerous animal, or expected cauldron explosion.

"Well, the first bit of advice I would give you is to choose a nickname or allow her to use one of her choice," Nym responded in a clipped tone.

"It is a perfectly acceptable name," Andromeda countered sharply, her expression clearly less than pleased to be having this discussion.

"Then you should be prepared for the first time she comes home sobbing because she's been teased relentlessly for it," Nym responded in a matching tone.

"Why in Merlin's name would that happen?" Andromeda couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the dramatic proclamation, "And your opinion on her name isn't why we asked you here."

"Oh, I don't know." Nym responded, her voice heating up, ignoring the last part of the statement. "Maybe because her peers will all go through puberty at some point? Where the capabilities of a metamorph become very obvious to an adolescent mind. And you've given her a name with the word _nymph_ in it."

Andromeda looked taken aback by the heat in Nym's voice.

It was Ted that smoothly broke up the tension, "That's the sort of thing we were looking for insight on." His tone was calm and soothing.

Nym recognized the familiarity there, the role of mediating falling to him so easily. She remembered how often he had done the same thing when she and her mother had clashed growing up. She took a breath and relaxed into the seat, "Sorry, I did not mean to get so intense. Metamorphs are rare in the extreme and I'm aware of some of the difficulties growing up as one."

"What else can you tell us?" Ted asked, glancing over at his wife who still look taken off guard.

"I can tell you that you shouldn't try and forbid her from changing her appearance as much as possible." Nym explained, her own intensity relaxing as she spoke, "Certainly there are _some_ times you should have her practice not shifting, but her body is constantly in flux so trying to arbitrarily tell her not to shift is like trying to tell yourself not to breath."

The conversation drifted on from there, with Nym trying to remember her own trials and tribulations and prepare her parents as best they could to avoid pitfalls as she remembered them. Making sure to mention clumsiness, and things of that nature.

They were interrupted by the distinctive cracking sound of an apparition.

"Andi, Andi!" A distinctive voice called through the house.

"That would be one of my younger sisters," Andromeda said as pushed back from the table, a curious look on her face.

A younger version of Andromeda burst into the room. She was nearly as tall as her older sister, with many of the same facial features, but that's where the similarities ended. Her hair, a slightly darker shade of brown, was a wild mane of curls, where Andromeda's seemed to be meticulously done. Andromeda had a presence that had a slightly regal bearing, her posture always stiff, as if years of etiquette training were constantly being applied. The newcomer seemed to exude energy, her face alight in an excited smile that seemed determined press her mood upon everyone around her.

And then there were the eyes.

When Nym saw the eyes, she stiffened and her hand shifted to palm her wand, only to find her wrist in an iron grip as Harry held it tightly. He had barely shifted positions and hadn't set down his drink but stopped her from drawing her wand when she realized who it was.

The future Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Andi, you won't believe it. Father's been… forced… to…" the teenage witch trailed off and stood completely agape seeing Harry and Nym sitting at the dining room table.

"Bellatrix, we have guests," Andromeda scolded, looking a bit more worried about things than the situation dictated. "This is-"

"It's _you_." Bellatrix cut her off, pointing incredulously at Harry. She turned, to stare at Andromeda, "It's him!"

Andromeda went to respond, only for Bellatrix to whirl again and point at Harry once more, "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Before Harry could respond to her demand, she was loudly chastised by Andromeda.

"I realize I've been thrown out of the family, but this is not how you were raised to behave around guests, Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black," she said, punctuating each of Bellatrix's names with a jab of her finger into Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellatrix seemed gob smacked by Andromeda's tongue-lashing. "But Andi… that's… that's..."

"Those are our guests, if you can't realize that," Andromeda reaffirmed. "Yes, that's the man who took down the Dark Lord. Sitting next to him is his fiancé, who personally saved my husband's, my daughter's, and my own life during that debacle."

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to the female in the room, apparently only now fully recognizing in her mind the fact that there was another person present in the room. Then her eyes snapped back to Harry and then to Andromeda.

Before she could form another statement, Andromeda cut her off once more. "Unless you think they'll miss you, why don't you sit down and join us?"

Bellatrix glanced around before actually laughing, "Miss me? I doubt it, the family is in such a tizzy at the moment that you could probably set a muggle loose in the Grimmauld Place saying that 'Wizards are Freaks' and even Aunt Walburga wouldn't notice."

Andromeda rolled her eyes slightly but with a wave of her wand, summoned a fifth chair and a table setting to the table with practiced ease.

As she did, Harry spoke up, with an amused cast to his tone, "As for what we're doing here, I'd say it's fairly obvious we're eating dinner." There was no hint in his voice of the iron grip he had locked on Nym's wrist. She had stopped trying to raise her wand but he hadn't let go yet. It wasn't until he felt her relax and slowly settle back into her chair that he released her wrist.

Bellatrix sat down, seeming to regain her composure as she did. She spoke in a much more restrained manner, her eyes not leaving Harry's. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to find part of the reason all the old families are in an uproar, _here_ of all places."

"Part of the reason?" Ted inquired, taking his gaze away from Harry, "I assume the old families, at least the ones of a _particular_ mindset are all frantic now that the man they all toss black robes and masks on and follow around got his bloody arse handed to him in public."

"Edward, that's hardly appropriate dinner language," Andromeda scolded as she sat back down, before turning her attention back to Bellatrix.

"Well, that's certainly part of the reason," Bellatrix allowed with a flat look aimed towards Ted before she glanced at Andromeda, then turned back to Ted. "But you know how that is, they don't tell us anything and the Dark Lord is hiding at the moment. I think Grandma Irma knows something but she's not said anything to the family. I do know that Father gave all of the family wands, currently not in use to a friend."

"The 'Dark Lord' is probably hoping he can find one he can use well enough to replace the one I took," Harry commented with a brief smirk.

"So at least some of the rumors are true," Bellatrix said, staring at Harry, her expression matched the evaluating tone she had taken. It wasn't a friendly stare, though it wasn't an unfriendly one either.

"Well, there's a hint of truth in most rumors. The challenge always resides in picking out the kernels of truth in them." Harry responded. His eyes were evaluating this Bellatrix with the one that was vividly in his memories

Bellatrix seemed disappointed briefly, that Harry wasn't going to rise to any bait. But then her focus shifted back to Andromeda, who seem vaguely amused.

"I was wondering when you were going to manage to slip away, and pop by," Andromeda commented, a genuine smile breaking on her face, "I assume the news of the death of Reginuald had your particular _situation_ at the very least put on hold?"

"Well… yes." Bellatrix nodded slowly in agreement, to both statements "Without the head of a family there to sign off on the betrothal, all major decisions within the Lestrange family are now on semi-permanent hold. And the heir is on the continent doing Merlin knows what. The entire Lestrange family is trying to track him down now."

Ted snorted, "Yeah good luck with that."

"Track him down," reiterated Harry. "Is that what they call organizing a hit these days."

"Not quite," Bellatrix responded, looking up. "When Reginuald died, he hadn't named his heir. With his son dead from Dragonpox some time ago, the heir apparent was Rodolphus. But he was following tradition and waiting to name him until Rodolphus passed his NEWTS. However, unfortunate for Rudy, his father was Reginuald's second son, and not the primary heir at the time."

"What happened to the eldest?" Nym asked, leaning forward.

"The eldest, Radulf had a falling out with his father. He left for the continent and to the best of my knowledge hasn't set foot here since he left. That was years ago," Andromeda answered calmly. "Reginuald always thought Radulf would come to his senses and return to his home. It just hasn't happened yet."

"What did they fight over?" Harry asked, this wasn't something he had any prior knowledge of. Besides Bellatrix herself, the Lestranges were little more than thugs in this generation, their father's value to Tom having only been in that he had been one of his original Death Eaters, and had easily convinced his father Reginauld to join his cause. In their time, Rudolphus had in fact been named the Lestrange heir upon the day of his graduation, but with the family head's death, any history Harry knew from Riddle's memories was now completely out the window.

"I'm not entirely certain," Bellatrix answered with a shrug, "From what I understand he had a rather queer interest in searching for history and buried treasure."

"So if the head of the family fell to him, then it would probably fall to any children he may have," Harry mused thoughtfully.

"Unlikely. While Radulf had certain predilections that his father disapproved of, including a complete lack of belief in anything remotely resembling traditions," Andromeda commented delicately. "One in particular irritated his father more than any other, and would also have prevented any offspring."

Harry leaned back, looking thoughtful at that comment as he realized what she was referring to.

Nym however was far less discrete, "Er, wot?"

"She's saying that Radulf preferred the company of other men to that of women," Ted commented dryly.

"What, don't blame me for not getting it? For all I know, she could've meant goats," Nym said defensively, getting mixed looks of disgust and amusement from all in the room. "What? Don't tell me I'm the only one whose hear the rumors about Aberforth Dumbledore!"

Ted tried valiantly to hold back a laugh, but failed and burst out into a full throated chuckle, despite Andromeda's disapproving look. Bellatrix look startled and then actually snorted in amusement. Nym looked up at the woman in surprise, stunned that she seemed to be capable of a laugh that was anything other than a demented cackle.

"So all Lestrange family business is on hold until they track down their heir, and convince him to come home, and convince him to act on things." Andromeda commented, "Which means you are off the hook, at least in the short term."

"Maybe, but not likely for the reason you think," Bellatrix said with a sigh, using a fork to pick at the food. "As much as I detest the thought of a match with that buffoon. Father raised the possibility of finding another match. Mother is adamant it will be worked out."

"You don't want to marry Rodulphus?" Nym blurted out in disbelief. It was hard for her to imagine the idea of the woman who had practically had the Lestrange brothers with her everywhere, not wanting to do so.

"Merlin, no!" Bellatrix responded immediately, looking across at the woman. "Mother wants me to do so because it would unite two ancient and pureblood houses, and because they're rich."

Nym and Bellatrix both missed the sharp look Andromeda shot across at her, though Harry did not. Though he managed to keep his expression even.

"My parents, along with my Cousin Sirius' mother, found me a pureblood match to an old and rich family," Bellatrix commented, a bright fake smile on her face, "But they picked one of the worst possible ones!"

"How so?" Harry inquired, his focus on Bellatrix, though he reached his hand over to take Nym's. He wanted to be able to cut her off if she looked like she might slip up again.

"Please, Rodolphus and Rabastan have about half a brain between the two of them on a good day," Bellatrix said with a trace of dismissiveness, "They are mediocre wizards at best, and I could take them both out without breaking a sweat."

"So you're particularly happy Lestrange Senior is out of the picture." Harry said quietly in observation.

Bellatrix looked back up at him, curiosity coming once more to the forefront, "Did you really use Lord Lestrange to block one of the Dark Lord's curses?"

"He was just the right shape and height," Harry said with a nod of his head, then quirked his head as he examined Bellatrix a bit closer. She was articulate and showed a sharp mind without any of the traces of insanity that were so prevalent later in her life. Though she wasn't particularly good at hiding her emotions given the way her eyes kept flicking to Harry, curiosity and interest evident there.

"I take it you're happy with my choice of shields?" Harry finally asked.

Bellatrix stared at Harry for only the briefest moments, glanced at Dora an event shorter period of time, then turned back to Harry. She opened her mouth and then hesitated, clearly changing her mind one what she intended to say, "Even if it's only a temporary reprieve, it's better than nothing. Thank you."

The disgust which Bellatrix apparently felt for her situation became more apparent the longer she spoke, as by the time she'd finished she was openly sneering, and Andromeda had moved closer to place a comforting arm upon her younger sister's shoulder. That touch seemed to spark something in younger woman, because she turned back to look at her sister, "But that isn't actually why I came over!"

"Why did you come over then?" Andromeda asked her sister.

"Because while my situation might only be paused, our sister's betrothal has been dissolved completely," Bellatrix said slowly.

"How?" asked Andromeda, with an incredulous look upon her face. "There's no way Lucius Malfoy would agree to end her betrothal, especially with how much money Cissy brought to the Malfoy's with her dowry. Paying it back would bankrupt Lucius. Not to mention as far as I can tell, he's as taken with her as that silly crush she has on him!"

"And there's no way your family would just let him go without exacting every penalty they could from him," Ted added, his focus completely on his sister-in-law.

Bellatrix felt as if she had drawn out the tension long enough and said, "Lucius Malfoy is dead. Almost the entirety of the Malfoy Manor was destroyed through Fiendfyre sometime last night, as well as most of the surrounding estate."

There was a brief pause and then Andromeda, normally so composed and refined, spit the tea she was drinking across the table as the words sank in. Afterward, there stunned silence from Andromeda and Ted as they stared at Bellatrix in disbelief. Harry's expression reflected the same, and so did Nym's at least after a brief smirk had crossed her face.

"Is it possible he faked his death?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"I guess… it's technically _possible."_ Bellatrix mused as she considered the question, "But it's pretty unlikely, to be certain. When the contract dissolved with a flash of magic, Grandfather checked at Gringotts, intent on getting the dowry back. But, based on Narcissa's betrothal, he managed to claim the entirety of the Malfoy vaults without too much of a hassle." Bellatrix explained, "With Lucius' father Abraxus dying last year due to Dragon Pox, the Black family had the only living claim on it, so the goblins allowed it to go forward uncontested."

"Lucius is definitely dead then," Andromeda said with certainty, "He would rather die than destroy his manor, but nothing on earth could compel him to abandon his wealth for anything."

"Given what we suspect of his… loyalties, is it possible he did something to displease You-Know-Who?" Ted asked Andromeda bluntly.

"I have no idea," Andromeda replied after a few moments. "Lucius not only had legitimate political connections, but he was likely a major source of revenue for his forces, and to push his agenda through the Wizengamot with purchased votes. Killing Lucius would be a massive blow for him… and rather short-sighted."

Throughout the discussion, neither Dora nor Harry had said a word. Although, when he glanced at Dora once while Andromeda was speaking, he realized that Dora _really_ needed to work on her ' _I'm trying to appear innocent_ ' look.

Bellatrix turned her attention back to Harry, her eyes focused on him with undisguised interest once more. Her expression was sharp once more having imparted the news she had been so eager to share. She was locked on him and seemed to be trying to understand him.

"Although speaking of political connections, is it true that you've claimed headship of three houses?" Bellatrix asked in a manner that was far more blunt than he would have expected from the teenaged girl.

"It is true. The Prophet practically took out a front page announcement on it," Harry responded.

"The Prophet is hardly the most reliable source," Bellatrix countered, her piercing gaze focused on Harry. And she wasn't the only one, Andromeda and Ted's attention had done the same.

Harry looked unruffled by the attention, though Nym seemed caught off guard and more wary. A reassuring squeeze from Harry's hand relaxed her as she once more let him take the lead.

"There were multiple ministry flunkies there, along with Albus Dumbledore, when the goblins verified my claim," responded the now former Potter. "For once, the paper was surprisingly accurate."

"So somehow you are the head of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell," Bellatrix said flatly.

Harry smiled faintly, "I see that there's more than a family resemblance. There's that tendency again to not actually ask questions."

"How is that possible?" Andromeda asked, speaking up for her sister "To be head of all three, but specifically Gryffindor and Slytherin? I would think that if anyone carried those ancient blood in their veins they would have revealed themselves before now. They are one of the founding families."

"And everyone knows that the Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin," Bellatrix said, her dark eyes glittering as she looked at Harry.

"Not anymore," Harry said smugly, putting his hand on the table and rather blatantly showing the Slytherin ring which materialized for nearly ten seconds before he willed it away once more. "I can designate any heir I want. I could designate Ted here to be my heir. What do you think Ted, how would you like to be the Heir of Slytherin?"

Ted started violently, and shook his head quickly, "No, no, I'm quite alright being Ted Tonks, thanks."

Harry grinned and winked at the man who realized he had been teased, and responded with a grin of his own.

"That doesn't answer the question," Andromeda observed.

"Sometimes its blood that ensures you inherit a House, sometimes its deeds," Harry responded, taking a moment to take a drink, "Sometimes it happens to be both, and more."

"You know that almost every family in Britain is scrambling to find you right now, correct?" Bellatrix half asked, and half stated.

"Yup," Harry popped the p in the sound with a grin that could only be described as insolent. Although his eyes twinkled in amusement as Bellatrix stared at him like a particularly confounding puzzle that she wasn't quite able to solve.

"No mail owls can find you, nor any other messaging spells. Everyone is looking high and low, I even think the Rowles were going to attempt to scry for you," Bellatrix said flatly, "And you're here with my sister, who was cast out from the Black family after getting knocked up and then marrying her muggleborn beau, rather than with any one of those pureblood families who would likely offer their souls for a solid connection to you. Why?"

"Bellatrix Black!" Andromeda remonstrated, and true anger flashed across her face at the bluntness with which her sister spoke. Though Bellatrix didn't even turn to look at her sister, her gaze was fixed on Harry.

"Well, firstly it was because they invited us. A rather polite offer of dinner," Harry turned to Andromeda and smiled, "Which again, I must say, was excellent. When Dora and I get settled, you must come visit us and we'll have to do this again."

Then he returned his gaze to Bellatrix and narrowed his eyes and pinned her under his gaze, "But I don't think that really answers your question, if there really was one in there other than 'why'."

"The true answer to your question is that I don't give a tinker's damn about how pure your blood is," he spoke slowly and deliberately, enough that even the comment Andromeda looked like she was about to deliver to her sister was cut off. Harry's voice was passionate and practically spellbinding, "There are two reasons that blood doesn't matter. Would you like to know them?"

Harry didn't wait for a response, instead he picked up a knife from the dinner table and very deliberately and slowly cut a long shallow cut across his palm. Blood welled up immediately as he held up his palm facing the three others sitting at the table, "Pureblood, half-blood, new blood. All blood looks the same when it's draining from you. And no matter whether it's draining from my palm because of this shallow scratch, or from someone's neck because their throat has been cut, it's all the same."

None of them said anything, as he reached over with his hand and traced a finger over the wound, a flash of silver sealing it closed.

"What's the second point?" Bellatrix asked, there was as much curiosity as there was challenge in her voice. But there was also a clear tone of interest there.

"The second point?" Harry's tone turned amused, "Bellatrix Black, the second point is that blood doesn't matter… all that matters is _power_."

As he said the final word, his voice seemed to get deeper. And suddenly the entire room was filled with the feeling of magic. Harry hadn't moved a muscle, but his emerald eyes began to glow faintly with power and suddenly every object in the room levitated in the air.

The table and chairs lifted to hover several inches off the ground. Every piece of silverware similarly levitated as well. Every object hovered in the room as Harry kept Bellatrix pinned with his gaze.

No movement had been made.

No wand had been drawn.

And they all realized it.

There were slack jaws by all four other people at the display of magical power. Even Nym was staring at Harry in something akin to awe. Especially considering he was levitating all five of the chairs with people in them as well.

Harry simply held Bellatrix gaze for a full thirty seconds, as silence filled the room before, as if by some invisible signal, every piece in the room slowly lowered and settled to the ground, with only soft clinks and thunks to signal anything had been moved.

He didn't say anything, just stared into Bellatrix eyes. Truthfully, Harry wasn't sure why he was so insistent on making his point with the woman across from him. She was an adult who had made her own choices in their future, bad choices that lead to her own demise.

But Riddle's memories were full of just how devoted she had been to his cause and how she had gotten that way. Looking for something to devote herself to, she had been easy prey when he already had the Lestranges in his pocket. But she had been special, talented and more powerful by far than any of his other followers, and how grateful and eagerly she had taken to Riddle's tutelage and his attention.

If Harry could send her down another path, away from pureblood dogma and the hook Riddle had used so easily, perhaps her future might be changed.

Then again, batshit crazy could still be plain batshit crazy.

With a bit of loco thrown in for a side-dish.

A soft buzzing ended the silence in the room. Bellatrix blinked, as if coming out from under a spell as she looked at her wrist where one of her bracelets was vibrating slightly. "Narcissa, letting me know someone is looking for me. I need to go."

Andromeda sighed, and a brief flash of sadness crossed her face. The fact that her sisters had to see her surreptitiously obviously hurt the woman. But the look quickly disappeared, "Be careful Bella. You don't know what the family will do now."

"Thanks, Dromeda," Bellatrix said, with genuine appreciation. She took one more long look at Harry before she twisted and apparated away with a soft crack.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry commented idly, and looked at their hosts politely, "What's for dessert?"

 **-o0o0o-**

Dinner was excellent, thank you for inviting us." Harry said politely as Nym and Andromeda rejoined them. The two women had left the room to go check on Nym's younger counterpart, while Harry and Ted had lingered over drinks and dessert. They hadn't talked of anything substantive during dessert, but had gone with light conversation, until Andromeda suggested Nym go and meet her daughter formally.

"Well, we appreciate you taking the time to speak with us, and offer advice about our daughter." Ted responded, as the two women took their seats.

"Miss Nimue has offered to teach Nymphadora more as she grows up, and answer questions whenever we need them," Andromeda added with a pleased smile. "As well as offer Nymphadora someone to talk to whenever she might need to just talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Nym curiously, who just smiled self-consciously in return. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand lightly which turned the smile more genuine, and he turned to regard them, "I wonder if that was because she knows we intended to ask you for favors of our own."

"Oh?" Andromeda asked curiously, looking very unsurprised. A favor for a favor was a common currency among families, so it certainly wasn't a foreign concept to her, nor was it completely unexpected.

"Well the first one isn't so much a favor as an offer for occasional free-lance employment," Harry commented, looking directly at Ted as he spoke. "At the moment I'm not sure I need a full time barrister, but I might in the future and in the meantime I could probably use an occasional ear to bounce things off of."

"Well, I…" Ted looked slightly flustered as he was put on the spot, "I'm a rather junior worker at our office. You might want one of the older lawyers at the firm. They're more well known."

"I'm not looking for well known," Harry commented.

"Yes but…" He trailed off, glancing at his wife and then at Harry, squaring his shoulders. "The only reason I have a job there at all is one of the partners owed my father a significant debt. Otherwise they wouldn't have hired me on. Too much trouble with the old families working with a muggleborn, especially me."

"Yeah, well I don't care about," Harry answered with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"You realize the partners at our firm, and the other major ones, are all there for a reason. The Ministry doesn't tangle with them lightly." Ted explained, his tone sincere and concerned, "If there is legislation that looks like it might be passed and significantly harm a family, or occasionally even a law that might target a specific individual then those are the lawyers you go to. Because they justifiably have a reputation of stopping at nothing to protect their clients and their interests."

"I'll reiterate, I don't care about that," Harry commented, "What I am looking for is a man of conviction. One who will not hesitate to speak up with me when he disagrees. The same sort who is willing to abscond with the eldest daughter of the Black family because of how you feel for one another, risking the wrath of a powerful pureblood family in the process."

Andromeda despite her control couldn't keep a proud smile from briefly emerging on her face.

"And when someone tries to pass a law targeted specifically at you?" Ted asked quietly.

"Funny thing about laws," Harry responded after a moment's pause, a brief smile, that held no humor what so ever on it crossed his face, "They only work if you can enforce them. Should someone target me in way or another. I'm sure they'll… quickly learn the error of their ways."

Ted regarded Harry quietly for several long moments before a slow smile crossed his face, "You sir, are likely to shake the wizarding world. Yes, I will happily provide you my legal services when you need them."

"Excellent!" Harry looked imminently pleased, before he glanced over at Nym and his smile grew a bit wider, "Which neatly brings me to my next request for a favor."

"I'm all ears," Ted responded with a chuckle.

"As I explained earlier this evening. Nym and I are both orphans, and any relations we have, aren't exactly ones we're keen to interact with in any manner." Harry explained. Getting nods from the two Tonks, he continued, "So we were wondering if you would be willing to stand as witnesses to our marriage."

There was silence in the room as both Tonks seemed to take a moment to digest that, Ted seemed to regain his wits first as he nodded slowly, "I remember when we were in Diagon Alley, she did mention that she was going to take the last name Peverell soon."

"I'm just surprised that you have no one that could stand as witnesses," Andromeda interjected looking back and forth between the two.

Harry shrugged easily, "Like I said we were fairly isolated growing up, Tom Riddle and his merry band of sycophants and followers orphaned us both, and neither of us know anyone well enough to feel comfortable asking them to join us."

Ted and Andromeda exchanged a glance, "And you just want witnesses? You don't want a wedding or anything?"

"Yes, neither of us would particularly care for anything overly elaborate," Harry answered.

Andromeda and Ted exchanged another look, before Ted spoke up hesitantly, "Is there a particular… rush to do so?" He asked with a glance at Nym, before averting his eyes back to Harry in embarrassment.

"Well we would like to get it done before the end of August," Nym spoke up,

"A due date that soon?" Andromeda blurted, as she stared at Nym, or more precisely, her stomach, "You can hardly tell!"

Harry snorted as he realized what conclusion they had jumped to.

"Er, wot?" For a second time that night Nym was completely confused, especially as beside her Harry was shaking silently in mirth.

"She thinks you're pregnant," Harry said bluntly, outright laughing as he lost the battle to hold it in.

"What?!" Nym half screeched as she immediately looked down at herself and turned left and right, her hair fluctuating colors rapidly, "Do I look pregnant?!"

Ted joined Harry in laughter at Nym's reaction, and even Andromeda allowed a small chuckle to escape her. Nym finally pouted dramatically, crossing her arms, her hair turning a deep purple as she huffed.

"If there is no reason to do so, why the end of August as a deadline?" Andromeda asked, recovering from her amusement.

"Because we've agreed to attend Hogwarts this upcoming year in order to formally get our NEWTS," Harry said dryly.

"I… see." Andromeda said slowly, clearly not understanding but not willing to pry at the moment

"I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be able to stand as witnesses," Ted said after a few moment's pause, his own thoughts on the matter clearly puzzled.

"We even have a gift for you in return," Harry offered with a smile.

"Oh?" Andromeda tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Harry's suspiciously bright smile.

"Yes," Harry said earnestly, "Tell me, how you feel about giving a pair of house elves a home?"

 **-o0o0o-**

"That… was interesting," Ted commented to his wife after she had seen their guests off.

"Very," Andromeda commented, as she sat on the arm of the chair next to her husband, "They're hiding many things."

Ted snorted in response, "Is there a single family out there that isn't?"

Andromeda didn't deign to respond to that question, instead reaching up to let her hair out of its bun. "Miss Nimue was… interesting. She was incredibly nervous all throughout dinner, more so when we checked in on Nymphadora and the look in her eyes…"

"You saw it too," Ted said, nodding in agreement, "I'm not sure, but some of her mannerisms make her seem awfully familiar."

"That could also be the fact that she likely is used to mimicking people," Andromeda commented, "But you're right. She also knew more about our family than expected."

"Oh?" Ted looked up at his wife, who was staring out the window.

"She knew Bellatrix was matched with Rodolphus, and we never said his name." Andromeda said slowly.

"They seem pretty well informed in general, it's possible they found out about it through other means," Ted countered gently.

"That's true." Andromeda hummed thoughtfully.

Ted ran a hand up his wife's back, slowly as he mused, "That young man is certainly going to cause some trouble."

"If You-Know-Who doesn't manage to kill him first, you mean." Andromeda responded, relaxing into her husband's touch.

"Do you think he's the one that killed Malfoy?" Ted asked quietly.

Andromeda stilled for several long seconds and sighed, "It's possible. I do know it makes no sense for You-Know-Who to kill Lucius."

"Does that bother you?" Ted asked quietly.

Andromeda shifted into her husband's touch, taking time to consider her answer. "Not particularly. Lucius was an evil sadistic bastard, who would have killed you at the earliest opportunity."

"That's what I was thinking as well," Ted offered, not bothered by the blunt statement, "Although, I gotta say, it doesn't really change my opinion of them all that much. They've done more to put You-Know-Who on his heels than anyone has in years. And they treated us better than any of the old families have done."

Andromeda nodded, "That's true. Asking us to be witnesses is a sign of immense respect, even if they don't know us all that well."

"Also giving us house elves in return for that privilege. They're strange, there is no doubt about that." Ted commented, "But a good kind of strange and a kind of strange I think our society could really use right about now. And did you feel the power coming off of him when he floated everything? I've never felt anything like it."

"Oh yes. That was an immense amount of power, it made quite the impression." Andromeda said as genuine a smile crossed her face, "And not just on us."

"Oh?" Ted asked, looking up at his wife while his hand brushed over her shoulders.

"I think my sister was impressed as well," Andromeda grinned and turned her attention to look down in his eyes. "Very _very_ impressed."

"Uh oh," Ted commented, his hand stilling as he met his wife's eyes, "The last time I saw that look you were about to convince me to elope with you."

"Oh no, you're perfectly safe this time my dear," Andromeda replied with a serious expression turned more serious, "But given the look on Bella's face, maybe this is something that will pull her attention away from her fascination with You-Know-Who and his cronies."

"Like the Lestranges," Ted agreed as he considered his wife's words.

"I'm not in a position to do anything at the moment," Andromeda laughed softly, "I just think that after his little demonstration, my sister is far more interested in the young man than he realizes."

"Er, yes, but he is about to be married…" Ted replied, looking puzzled.

"And the fact that he is going to be at Hogwarts this year…" Andromeda shook her head, "I don't know what will happen, but I think it's safe to say there are definitely interesting times ahead."

"Oh dear." Ted said, suddenly feeling an immense amount of pity for their new friends.

 **-o0o0o-**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Holy crap. Another update.**

 **1st) Yes. We totally messed with people's ages in this. Author prerogative. So please if you're going to yowl at us about Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa being about 10 years older. Yeah. We know. We don't care. LET ME REPEAT! WE DO NOT CARE. AT ALL.**

 **2nd) Hey look, they got together and it didn't take 300k words.**

 **3rd) Yes. Harry is definitely darker in this version, and he's not Crazy McEmopants either. He has element's of Voldemort's personality (Plums - more that he won't hesitate in some situations) and they come out from time to time. He's not screwing around as he goes after Voldemort's Horcruxes. He has no problem with killing. He's not going to just go off killing people. Nor does he have access to everything right now (Oh, i'ma just waltz into every death eaters house and kill them) but my thought behind the unforgiveables is that it's the cruciatus and avada kedavra that truly require revelling in hate and darkness. The imperio is an unforgiveable because of the effect, not because it requires hate or darkness.**

 **4th) Yes we are sending them to Hogwarts. Harry wants to get in and provided an honest assessment of his skills. (Remember he has Tom's and his own :P) So it's not like any of the classes except ones he hadn't actually taken would present any sort of challenge to him. He had to be entreated to do so. Will they stay students there? Good question**

 **5th) Plums Pontifications:**

 **We had the first ⅓ of this chapter written at least a year ago, then this story took a vacation. We got back to it in the past few weeks, and made more progress fairly quickly.**

 **We're riding a line with Tonks. Is she a submissive Bellatrix Lestrange clone? No, not really, but we're well aware that line exists and we don't want to go quite past it. Close on occasion sure, but that's the kind of mentality we want Tonks to have.**

 **Kat: Yes, very devoted to Harry, with a bit more influence over him.**

 **Alternate Chapter titles:**

" **Finally! Harry gets laid in one of Kat's stories!"- Plums**

"Yeah, seriously, what's the hold up?" - Harry

"Hush." - Kat

" **Dumbledore's gone barmy!" - Harry**

" **There are two of me, can the world handle that much awesome?"- Tonks**

"With your luck she'll grow up to be like your mother," - Harry

"Oh dear Merlin no!" - Tonks

" **Dumbledore isn't a manipulative old bastard? Is that allowed?"- Reviewer**

"Wooohooo! I'm not an evil manipulating masterminded prick!" - Albus as he happy dances.

"I dunno getting Harry to go to Hogwarts in hope of turning children away from Tom seems pretty manipulative." - Tonks

"Especially if you're warned up front that they might not all survive." - Harry

"LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU! I AM NOT MANIPULATIVE! LA LA LA!" - Albus

" **Dobby makes a cameo!" - Dobby**

" **Seriously, do I look pregnant?" - Nym**

" **Lucius dies." - Harry.**

"But… but what happens to me then?" - Draco.

"Well… I guess you're probably not born. Such a terrible shame." - Harry.

"But… but…" - Draco

" **Fiendfyre 101"- Tonks**

"Ah… you appear to have incorrectly cast it," - Harry

"But their house is burning" - Tonks

"No, No. Practice makes perfect." - Harry

"Are you sure? Looks pretty perfect to me." - Tonks

"No, We'll head on over to Avery's place. I hear he has an excellent front lawn where you can practice again." - Harry

" **Albus has a heart attack"**

"I told you I should've put more clothes on." - Tonks

"How could I have known his heart couldn't take it?" - Harry

"He's got old balls. Of course he couldn't take it. And it's ME he saw naked." - Tonks

"Wait… why would that matter?" - Harry


	3. An Eventful Train Ride

_**~Chapter Three~**_

 **An Eventful Train Ride**

Harry stared out the window of the train. He hadn't decided whether to find himself amused or annoyed. He was riding the train to Hogwarts. **Again**.

What's worse was he and Nym had to floo _from_ Hogwarts _to_ the floo in the magical side of the King's Cross station, simply in order to ride the train back to Hogwarts.

The Headmaster had insisted it was traditional, for all students to arrive that way. After the use of the train was first instituted there had not been a single exception when a student's life wasn't in jeopardy. Harry had smirked slightly in remembrance of he and Ron's arrival to the school his second year.

While they were waiting for the train to arrive, Nym insisted it had nothing to do with tradition and that Dumbledore was simply being barmy.

On the flip side it was shaping up to be the best ride of his life. Tonks was curled up against his side and under his arm, glancing through the Prophet while he idly stroked her hair. Of course this was after she had insisted on popping his Hogwarts' Express Mile Post Club cherry, making his assertion of this being the 'best ride of his life' rather literal, much to his satisfaction...and hers too if her enthusiasm was any indication.

She had pouted a little when he had enchanted their door to prevent entry and obscure the images of anyone looking in, although the possessive way he'd growled ' _mine_ ' as he pulled her close had clearly been more than even recompense.

He enjoyed his _wife's_ sense of adventure.

They had now been married for a little over a week. Harry had never really thought about marriage and with his muggle roots, and the examples he had seen it wasn't really some sort of life goal. Voldemort's few memories were never focused on the actual act of getting married but on the political and social ramifications of a union with anyone. It wasn't something he had considered very long or very often.

Still, it was nothing like Harry with his Muggle roots had seen on the telly or read about. There was no white dress, there was no priest or anything of that nature.

It was a simple matter of signing a contract in blood between the two of them. The goblins providing a magical contract and signatory. Though Harry and Nym had both made a few edits to the standard contract. Harry was somewhat surprised to find the Goblins expected alterations, until he realized that each family no doubt wanted different terms when structuring contracts.

Nym was now officially, and magically as recognized by the goblins, Teodora Nimue Peverell.

Of course that was easier to wrap around the idea than the fact that he was _married_ but whatever.

As he had promised Nym, Ted and Andromeda Tonks had signed as witnesses. Something Nym had been more than a _little_ grateful for as she had proved that night on their honeymoon. And repeatedly since then, to the despair of any bed that had to bear the weight of her...eager appreciation.

Afterwards, the Goblins simply notarized it and sent it in their standard notifications to the Ministry. The goblin, Gothmog had told them the Ministry tended to be relatively slow at filing paperwork from Gringott's but that the news of their nuptials would come out sooner or later. Harry had yet to see any sort of announcement in the Prophet.

The Tonks family had also been dinner companions on two other occasions. The occasions were far more social than with any real purpose. But both young couples got on well together, and enjoyed each other's company. And Harry could tell Nym had deeply appreciated the time with her family. Both times they had dinner at the Tonks' house. Mostly to keep their interactions private. All four were pragmatic enough to note that if Harry had been seen in the company of the Tonks publically, it would make them an instant target.

He had added some of his own protections and wards to the house, but he knew that without an extended amount of time setting them up, that the wars would not stand long under a concentrated siege. He had floated the idea of the _fidelius_ charm to them the last time they had eaten together. The Tonks had said they would discuss it and let him know.

The intervening month had been more than a little interesting. They had spent it at Hogwarts. But the place was nearly empty. In fact none of the actual teachers had been there.

Despite the thoughts and assumptions of generations of Hogwarts students, the teacher did not, in point of fact, sleep in the school _all_ the time and even had (shockingly enough) homes outside the school they could retire to.

Dumbledore came and went at irregular intervals, though that left Harry with plenty the chance for plenty of discussions with the older wizard. The topics were wide ranging and Harry had actually found the conversations that occasionally became debates rather enjoyable.

They talked about magic mostly. Dumbledore tested him in various areas, transfiguration, charms, potions, and a lot of time spent on defending against the dark arts. Though of course Dumbledore had pried at Harry's history, subtly and at other times not so much.

This might have diluted Harry's enthusiasm for the talks before he'd gone through the Veil but now, now he found it actually invigorating to test his wit against one of the most brilliant wizards of the age. And make no mistake about it, Dumbledore was absolutely brilliant. Something Harry never really had the chance to truly appreciate.

All of Tom's memories were tinged with anger and jealousy as well as fear. Most of Harry's memories of the man were of his grandfatherly facade. He had seen impressive displays of magic from Dumbledore just twice. Once in the Ministry Atrium in his battle with Voldemort, and once in the cave surrounded by a lake of inferi. But he had never really plumbed the man's magical knowledge.

Dear Merlin, the old wizard knew a lot!

Still, with Tom's knowledge, along with Harry's more rational approach Harry was mostly able to hold his own in discussions with the older man.

Harry was no fool, he knew that while he might have guessed some of Dumbledore's motivations, the old man was still not an open book. His instincts were telling him that there was a least one more significant reason Dumbledore wanted him at Hogwarts. Probably more. Reasons Harry hadn't managed to guess yet.

The only other people Harry had seen at the castle over the past month were Ollivander who had essentially taken over a classroom as a replacement for his wand shop. The sign from his store had made a reappearance outside the classroom. The old wizard had taken to popping up at random intervals, though he only exchanged pleasantries with Harry.

The other person Harry had run into was Argus Filch. They first ran into him when they had exited the Room of Requirements with one of Tom's soul pieces safely held in a box.

Harry and Nym were both stunned to note that the squib caretaker, literally did not look different at all from their own years at Hogwarts. He was just as grumpy and unpleasant. And he seemed to have the same damn cat too

Outside of the castle, there was not much change.

Voldemort had completely dropped off any sort of grid. Harry didn't even have the faintest idea where to look for him. Unfortunately for Harry, the newly minted Dark Lord had been arrogant enough that Voldemort had no plans for fallback if he had been beaten like Harry had done. So none of Voldemort's memories really helped.

Harry had no idea where he might have retreated to. So there was no way to track him down to confront him directly.

He had also kept his eye on the news. There had been no attacks anywhere that he could determine, though Ollivander's completely empty shop suffered a fire not two days after Harry's initial discussion with Dumbledore and a day after the wand maker had packed up everything in his store and moved to the castle.

"Oi, listen to this," Nym said, taking Harry's attention from his thoughts.

"' _The wizards identified as Igor Karkaroff and Augustus Rookwood were found deceased in a flat in Knockturn Alley. Their bodies were apparently discovered when the manager went to evict them after several days of unpaid rent. No word on cause of death, but one Auror anonymously called the circumstances 'suspicious.'"_

She huffed and closed the paper in irritation, looking up at Harry with a look that was both smug and annoyed, "I told you we should have forged a suicide note."

Harry's mouth quirked in amusement, "Hey, I gave in and agreed to put them into bed together, and undressing them beforehand was bad enough. A note proclaiming a suicide pact between the two of them because of their hidden and forbidden love for one another would have just been over the top."

"Says you." Nym huffed still pouting.

"Says Me. But, it doesn't matter," said Harry. "We won't be able to catch very many of them like that with his people before people start cottoning on to what's happening, and there was a very good reason why we picked those two."

Nym rolled her eyes at her lover, "Yes, I know. When I was an Auror, we were still managing to find ways Rookwood had sabotaged the Ministry twenty years later. And Karkaroff's contacts brought some of Riddle's foreign mercenaries into the fold."

Harry nodded, "The only other big names we _might_ have access to are Avery and Nott, and we already got rid of one heavy financier. Adding two more of his sugar daddies would be convenient but not easily feasible. And Greyback unfortunately knows how to hide when he wants to."

He lightly tugged on her hair with two fingers, as it turned from red to pink under his fingers.

She blushed and smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder, briefly before pushing up off him with a grin. "I'm going to go wash up, and get some sweets from the trolley."

She leaned forward and kissed him with a grin before sauntering off, though Harry noted she changed her appearance as she did.

Harry briefly smiled, he didn't want her to get caught off guard on the train but also didn't want the two of them to need to be by each other's side at all times. Though there were times he got the impression that wouldn't bother Nym much.

All he saw was a flash of blonde hair before she was out of sight.

Harry slowly spun his wand in his fingers as he turned his attention to the passing countryside, realizing they were less than a third of the way to Hogwarts. Before he could get lost in his thoughts once more another voice intruded on his thoughts.

"I don't care if they're your friends, and you think it's just harmless pranks." a rather loud and irritated female voice drifted in. "They're picking on the younger students and you're still letting them get away with it!"

There was a pause and no rejoining comment.

"Of course, what did I expect? That this year would be different?" The female voice spoke again in a sort of disgusted resignation. "No, I don't want to hear it. Just… just go back to your _friends_. Our rounds are done."

There was a brief pause and then the sound of retreating footsteps, followed by a loud sigh and then silence

Harry's attention had just drifted back to the passing countryside. Suddenly, the door to the cabin slid open, and a sound almost like a growl came from the door

"Potter?" An irritated voice came into the spot, causing Harry to turn, "I thought I just left you back with the rest of your ars-"

Harry found himself face to face with Lily Pot- _Evans_ he mentally corrected himself.

She looked different than he remembered. This woman was still a teenager, and had not yet been a combatant in a war. Pictures, a hazy mirror and memories around dementors did no justice to the woman.

Harry once more found his feelings oddly neutral or maybe not so odd… considering. Unlike Nym with her parents, he had almost no exposure to her. So there wasn't an immediate swell of longing for a maternal presence. Voldemort's own memories were tainted by irritation, and briefly fear and thus easily ignored.

She was a woman Harry felt he owed, but other than that, very similarly to when he was confronted by Dumbledore, his feelings were surprisingly neutral.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she trailed off looking sheepish.

Harry smiled, trying to relax as he waved it off negligently, "No worries, it happens."

Lily's brow furrowed as she studied him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Harry tilted his head, "I doubt we've ever met, I think I'd remember. I'm Harry, Harry Peverell."

She managed not to gasp, but a quick intake of breath was audible from her. "You're… you're _him?_ " Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry quirked a smile, "Well, I have no idea who you mean…'him' isn't the most descriptive statement I've ever heard."

"You're the guy from Diagon Alley, the one that beat _Voldemort_." Her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh, _that_ him," Harry replied, still looking amused. "Well then yes, I _am_ him."

"What…" She trailed off and hesitated a moment and seemed to gather herself, looking in the compartment, though it was obviously empty at the moment, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry hesitated only a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Her smile was bright and instant as she stepped in, and sat down across from him, "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans," Harry replied with a soft chuckle. He recognized the expression on her face. It was one that told him she was bursting with questions but trying to at least rein in her curiosity enough to be polite.

He leans back, a small smile on his face, and held up a hand, to beckon her on, "Go ahead."

Lily blushed slightly at the ease with which he read her, but before she could ask a question, there was a feminine laugh.

"I leave you alone for just five minutes," the female's voice floated into the compartment, her hand on her hip and amusement on her expression.

Harry certainly didn't recognize the woman by sight, at least at the moment. She was blonde with shoulder length blonde hair. Her voice didn't even match Nym's, a byproduct of her transformation, but Harry could sense the unique magic in the metamorph, and knew that it was her.

Harry grinned impishly, "Well, I have a knack for finding trouble don't I?"

She grinned and sauntered back into the compartment, with a surprised expression that flickered across her face briefly turning into a smug look. Her attention on Lily as she sat down next to Harry and curled up next to him, burrowing under his arm as it settled easily around her shoulder. "And who is this?"

"Nym, this is Lily Evans, Lily, this is my wife, Teodora, but call her Nym, she prefers that." Harry made the introductions, his voice had a trace of sternness in it, doing his best to let Nym know to tread carefully without making it obvious.

"Nice to meet you Lily," Nym said genuinely with a smile and a little wave, her tone pleasant.

"It's… ah… nice to meet you…" Lily seemed a little bit taken aback by the genuinely welcoming greeting from the girl,

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry, who had definitely noticed the expression on Lily's face.

She shook her head immediately, very quick to placate them, "No, No, No. It's just that… just…"

"Calm down, Red!" Nym said with a chastising grin. "No one's gonna bite yer head off here. Cor, you act like we're a buncha arrogant wankers. Besides…"

She leaned in close and winked, "Besides, nothing wrong with a little biting!"

Harry lightly tapped her on the forehead with a reproving finger, "Shush, you."

He then turned back to Lily, "Seriously though, no reason to get stressed out around us. Unless you're firing hexes at us-"

"Or trying to spy on us, for that matter," Nym interjected, then grinned saucily, "Don't really want everyone to know the color of my knickers."

Harry briefly stopped what he was about to say, before he narrowed his eyes at her, "The way you said that makes me wonder whether you're actually wearing any."

Nym prepared to retort with something even more inappropriate, when Harry placed a finger on her lips, "Enough, luv. I believe our cabin mate here is about to melt from turning so red."

Lily was in fact turning a color that was well-past bright red, as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

Harry shook his head in fond exasperation. "You'll have to forgive Nym, she… likes to push boundaries."

"I really don't bite… unless you really want me to." She offered with something approaching apology, before she grinned impishly.

"I also have to keep her on a tight leash sometimes." Harry commented, his eyes narrowing as Nym continued to push.

"Oooh, a leash? Does that mean I get to wear a collar? Fun!" Nym chirped brightly her eyes sparkling.

Harry turned his head and fixed her with a slightly exasperated look, though one that had more than a little amusement to it before he tugged lightly on a few strands of hair, "That's enough for now." His voice clear that it was a command, not a suggestion.

Nym bowed her head, but the brief smirk on her face told that she enjoyed when he temporarily put an end to the game as much as she did the game itself.

"Anyway, so what was your question, Red?" Nym said, giving Lily a rather smug anticipatory grin, which clearly said ' _watch what you say or I will make you blush even further._ '

Lily stared at her, then glanced at Harry, then back at Nym, then back at Harry.

This repeated for at least ten seconds before Lily finally shook herself from her thoughts and seemed to recollect her thoughts, demanded, "Why on Earth are you attending Hogwarts? Why would you even need to?"

"I hear the house elves make excellent breakfast," said Harry replied with a bland shrug.

This actually seemed to get a bit of Lily's color back, as her eye quirked and she gave him a rather disbelieving look.

"No?" asked Harry casually. "Didn't figure you'd go for that."

Lily shook her head slowly.

"We've had our own education in magic," Harry said, deciding he'd messed with his mother… former mother… enough. "Unfortunately most of those who taught it and can attest are... no longer around."

"We wanted to have the official records, and there were some incentives to come to Hogwarts, even if we aren't really taking many classes."

"What will you be taking then? And why aren't you taking all of the classes?" Lily asked, relaxing slightly.

"Tested out of most of 'em already, Red," answered Tonks. "We took most of our NEWTS already and passed, but Dumbledore offered us some specialized education if we spent a year here."

"Specialized education for what?" Lily asked, her green eyes sparkling in interest.

"Alchemy mostly, though Dumbledore also has a brilliant mind for magical theory," Harry commented with an amused smirk, "Although I will also be taking Runes. Since its one area that I'm relatively weak."

"Weak… right. Taking post-OWL level runes, when you have practically everything else above NEWT level." Nym rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed Harry.

"And while Nym has no interest in Runes, the Headmaster said he would either prevail on his deputy Headmistress to polish Nym's skills in Transfiguration, or make time to do it himself. With the goal being to certify her for her mastery." Harry commented with a wry smile. "So… we'll be students. But barely."

"Alchemy…" Lily breathed as she looked back and forth between the two. "Would you be willing to tutor me?"

"Tutor you?" Harry repeated, slightly caught off guard, and then wondering why he was so surprised, the expression was eerily familiar to ones he had seen in the past… future... on a good friend of his.

"Well yes!" Lily nodded, the eagerness on her face present for all to see. "I'm way advanced in potions, Professor Slughorn says I could have _easily_ gotten an E in my NEWTS when I _began_ last year, even before I did all that extra work preparing for my OWLS!"

"I've been interested in potions as much as I am in Charms, but Slughorn never made the jump to alchemy and while he knows a few people with knowledge of alchemy… none of them are inclined to teach. And Headmaster Dumbledore has always been too busy," Lily's tone which had shifted to a slightly rambling tone was now slightly pleading.

"Potions are only a part of alchemy, they involve a myriad of other disciplines, charms, magical theory and even examinations into symbols and soul magic." Harry said, slowly. "From what I understand, there's even a touch of plain ol' muggle chemistry in there, too."

"And I'm willing to learn!" Lily countered immediately, and stubbornly.

"You realize that I'm not far past beginner level right?" Harry hedged, half worried and half amused at the stubbornness. It was true he had only begun to talk over the topic with Dumbledore during this past month.

"So?" Lily demanded, "So maybe we can learn some things together. But I would be an idiot to let the opportunity past!"

Harry looked thoughtful, "I… will _think_ about it." He allowed. He wasn't sure how much or how little he wanted to spend around his mother or former mother.

When it looked like Lily was considering another avenue for pressing in order to get a more firm commitment Harry changed the topic smoothly, "What was that argument you had out in the hallway before you came in here? You sounded more than a bit irritated."

"Argument?" asked Nym, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, that," said Lily, deflating before their very eyes. "The other Prefect for my house in my year is... practically useless in terms of actually doing his job. His three best friends believe they're master pranksters, but they're really just arrogant toe rags. Bullies. They'd pick on a crying first year if it made them laugh."

"And this Prefect doesn't do anything to reign them in?" asked Harry, who felt something clench inside. He knew that when Remus Lupin had been a prefect that hadn't done much to stifle the Marauder's worst traits, but didn't expect their 'pranks' to be quite as bad as Lily was describing.

"No," Lily said, wrinkling her nose up. "He'd never go against those three. For all his intelligence, Remus can't use the loo without the other three giving their approval. Asking him to reign those delinquents in is like asking a cloud to hold back the wind. Useless."

Harry nodded unsure how to respond to that. He had mixed feelings regarding Lupin. On one hand he had given Harry specialized instruction, taught him the Patronus spell. Something none of the other professors had bothered to do. A glance over at Nym showed that she seemed slightly more bothered by the comment, though whether it was because she had known Lupin, or the idea of a useless prefect, Harry was uncertain.

On the other hand the man had been completely absent the first thirteen years of his life, and then after that year had pretty much become a non-entity again.

On the third hand, the man _had_ shown up and died defending Harry because of his own stupidity at the Department of Mysteries.

Thus… Harry's mixed feelings regarding the werewolf.

To hide his bemusement, he glanced down at the ground, and realized that Lily had never brought a trunk in with her. "Where is your trunk, by the way?" he asked, changing the topic

Lily smiled, and patted her pocket, "Shrunk it as soon as I got on the train. I may have not been able to use my wand this past summer, but I'm a rather deft hand with runes. I snuck off to Diagon one point, luckily not anywhere near the time you had your battle… I went to the trunk store, and found that most of the additions I made to my trunk would've cost me over five hundred galleons."

"Really," said Nym, looking at Lily anew, and with respect in her eyes as well. "That could be a handy set of skills to fall back upon."

Lily looked ruefully at her, "If only anyone would actually hire muggleborns. At this rate, I doubt I'll be getting much of a career at all."

"Well, who knows," said Nym, looking speculatively at Lily. "Maybe someone will take down the rest of the idiots who worship the Dark Arse. With them out of the way, there are sure to be a heck of a lot more jobs out there."

"And if that doesn't work, I'll certainly hire someone who can do what you just said you did," added Harry. "There are plenty of things one can do if you have skills in runes like that."

"Really?" Lily looked at him with wide eyes, before she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Thanks, though to be honest… I've half pondered leaving the magical world entirely after graduating. Heading to the continent maybe." Lily confessed.

"Why?" blurted out Nym, and her incredulity was mirrored to a lesser extent on Harry's face. He had never heard anything like that about Lily Potter. Then his eyes narrowed, of course he hadn't. If he had gotten it in his head that it was something she wanted to do, maybe Harry would have wanted to fulfill those dreams, and Dumbledore couldn't let England stand without the prophesied one.

Lily shrugged, unaware of the direction of Harry's thoughts. "Not much reason to stay."

"No friends, no family?" Nym asked, ignoring a flat look from Harry that was a warning to be careful of her rather intrusive questioning.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "That's… a bit of a story." Her tone was one of frustration and irritation.

Nym opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by a firm tug on her hair by two of Harry's fingers. He pre-empted anything she was going to say, "We won't pry. But don't mind listening if you'd like."

Lily gave a rueful mile. She seemed to consider the idea for several long seconds before acquiescing, "Well… let's see. There was my best friend… or a guy I _thought_ was my best friend since I was nine, called me a mudblood after I had the gall to commit the crime of defending him last year." Her tone slowly turned bitter and angry despite an attempt to make it sound like the start of a list.

"The only _other_ person I would call a close friend, a muggleborn, was killed this summer by Death Eaters in this damn _war_."

She scoffed, "How can it be a damned war if no one even fights them? The aurors are clearly useless, the Ministry can't seem to get anything done. The only one who does anything is Dumbledore… well… and you now."

She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, then continued speaking, bitterness and frustration, along with an amount of hurt bubbling in her voice, "My parents try and be supportive, but I can't even tell them what's really going on without freaking them out."

"Even my own sister _hates_ me and everything about me now because I'm a witch." Lily sighed and slumped, "So all I'm left with is school and class-"

There was the sound of a female squeal of protest outside of the compartment that halted Lily's rant, followed by the sound of several people laughing uproariously.

"Oh and a pranking stalker who won't leave me alone." Lily rolled her eyes, clearly less than impressed, "Not a whole lot of reasons to stick around."

"Lily, there you are!" a male voice filled the compartment as all three occupants turned to the source.

"Speak of the devil," Lily muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the teen that stood in the entrance way flanked by several others. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry was a little surprised by the blatant disgust in her tone, but was distracted as he took a brief moment as he found himself face to face with his father, or rather, future father.

He had to admit, the resemblance to himself was uncanny, or would be if Harry put on the glasses he no longer needed.

And if Harry's hair was somewhat more tameable.

As well as if Harry had ensured he put on a bit more weight.

That was the biggest difference was that the teen who had just entered had a larger frame, wider across the shoulders and at this point six inches taller than Harry himself.

Harry also realized, that like the others, he was rather neutral to his father's presence. There was no immediate emotional connection or reaction, at least not a strong one. He once again wondered if this was just the fact the man hadn't really been a real presence in his life, or if it were an impact of Voldemort's memories. He also had to acknowledge it was possible he was simply dissociating.

Harry also noted that while James Potter seemed to have tunnel visioned on Lily, the three people flanking him were appraising him and Nym.

"Look, Lily, it was just a joke." James said soothingly, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"You were picking on a couple of fourth years, Potter." Lily shot back.

"It was just a couple of Slytherins, who wouldn't get out of our compartment," the man on James' right-hand side said. He had dark hair long enough to reach his shoulders and a lopsided smirk on his face

Harry couldn't believe how mostly clean cut and put together Sirius appeared in the moment. So different the almost manic man in his memories.

"They said they were there first, Black." Lily responded angrily.

"So? That's been our compartment since first year. Had to show them not to take what's ours," a slightly more stout man on James' left spoke up angrily.

Before Lily could snap again, Harry spoke up, "Would you care to introduce us to your… _classmates_ , Miss Evans?"

As if Harry speaking up was the catalyst for their attention to shift and lock on him, James eyes widened, and he pointed at Harry, "Wait… I know you! You're the wizard that beat You-Know-Who in Diagon Alley!"

Harry bowed his head forward slightly, "I may have had something to do with it… yes."

"You're the same bloke that they said claimed Gryffindor and Slytherin," the stouter boy spoke up. Harry managed to keep his expression placid as he recognized a much younger Peter Pettigrew.

He had slicked back, dirty blond hair that fell to his shoulders, though his hairline even now appeared to be receding a bit despite him being in his mid-teenage years. His face had blemishes here and there and Harry also noted that his ears appeared ever so slightly pointed. He had a smirk on his face. And as much as Harry might like to deny it, it matched the ones on both Sirius and James' faces. So he wasn't sure whether there was hidden malice there.

Given Harry's experience with the Dark Mark, it only took a very little reaching out with his magic to determine Peter did not have one at the moment. That was all Harry was able to tell without a far more obvious scan. He considered legilimency, but didn't know how skilled Pettigrew was in occlumency. On one hand he wasn't exactly a skilled magic user, on the other hand occlumency _was_ one of the skills most helpful in becoming an animagus.

His emotional reaction to Pettigrew was surprisingly stronger than either of his parents or Sirius. Probably because Harry could not look at the teen without the word 'weak' coming to mind. Most vividly the man sniveling and acting rat-like in Harry's memories.

Harry's eyes fixed on the man who had grown up to betray both his parents and himself. He nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm Harry Peverell."

"And how did you claim the Peverell title?" James asked with a tone of genuine curiosity.

"Went to the goblins, and proved my claim, the normal way," Harry responded blandly.

"The Potters have tried on and off for years to do so, and no one in the family has ever managed it," James ventured, ignoring everyone else in the cabin now as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I guess they didn't meet the necessary requirements then did they?" Harry countered ambivalently with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't about to get into how or why, and he was also aware that James was prying.

Before James could say another word, Sirius Black spoke up, diverting everyone's attention as he focused on Nym where she observed the entire interaction with an open interest, "Why hello there gorgeous. What's a pretty bird like you doing on this train without ever having met me?"

Lily, apparently still not quite over whatever bout of irritation she had toward the group of teens, held her hand up to her mouth, clearly not believing Sirius had said what he had to Harry's wife.

Dora stared at Sirius for a moment before a brief smirk flashed across her face, "No offense but someone who reminds me of a slobbering mutt who is more bark than bite doesn't really do it for me."

There was silence for a moment as all four boys stared at her in disbelief before James snorted in amusement, followed by Peter snickering. Remus smiled faintly but didn't say anything more.

Sirius blinked as well and then let out a laugh of his own before clutching his hand over his heart dramatically, "Disarmed and petrified on the first spell. My reputation shall surely suffer for almost ten seconds!" He paused a few moments before straightening up and smiling brightly. "There we go. All better."

"You still haven't even given your names." Harry said, watching their interactions curiously.

"Oh, that's Sirius Black," he cocked his thumb over his right shoulder, and then his left, "Peter Pettigrew, and that's Remus Lupin." He pointed to the man in the back who stood there quietly, and hadn't said anything yet.

"And I'm James Charlus Potter." He bowed grandly, overdoing it enough to make it obvious he was goofing around, "If you'd like I can show you around Hogwarts, tell you who is who. You know, who it might be best to avoid, who is likely to curse you in the back."

Harry blinked once. For just a moment he was reminded of his first time on the Hogwart's Express. A smug Draco Malfoy introducing himself. It was… eerily similar. The differences might be able to be put down to age. Draco had been eleven when he had made the offer, and James was sixteen. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about the similarity though

He also caught Lily's slightly deepening scowl out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thanks." Harry replied, though his tone was a bit more polite than it had been when he was an eleven-year old shutting down the albino ferret.

James' eyes narrowed slightly at the odd emphasis in the comment before he shrugged and leaned back. Smiling and not seeming bothered by the brush off.

Whatever anger that James might have felt at the snub or amusement at the situation, appeared to be immediately sidelined as his eyes shifted from Harry towards Lily, "So, Lils… there's a Hogs-"

"No," Lily cut him off shortly.

"Why not? We could go wherever you like. My treat. I would even be willing to go to Mada-" James wheedled.

"I want nothing to do with you, Potter." Lily interrupted bluntly, "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

Five people present bore witness to the rage in Lily's eyes, and all but Potter seemed to grasp the concept that the girl wanted nothing to do with him.

Harry and Nym both watched as James ears reddened slightly, much like Harry remembered Ron's used to do when embarrassed.

James seemed at a brief loss in what to say when Sirius' hand landed on his shoulder, "C'mon mate, let's get back to our compartment, we don't want to miss the trolly. And we wouldn't want to miss Rabastan's annual visit. We've been prepared for that for the last week."

James briefly looked relieved and then grinned wickedly, "Right, wouldn't want to miss that…"

Harry clearly saw that Sirius was distracting him and allowing James to save face.

James backed out of the apartment quickly his eyes on the object of his affection, "Talk again soon, Lily-Flower!" He called out as he disappeared from sight. He was immediately followed by Peter and Remus. Sirius paused a moment and met Lily's eyes, shrugging in a manner that clearly said "What can you do?" Then he shot a grin and a wink Nym before following the others.

"Merlin I can't stand that prat!" Lily growled, still staring at the entrance to the compartment as if she was debating going after him with her wand.

Harry glanced over at Nym who seemed to be just as surprised as he was.

"Your stalker, I take it?" Harry asked, a trace of amusement.

Lily nodded with a resigned look. "I'm guessing the only reason he didn't start getting territorial was because he knew you or because your wife was hanging all over you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at her with an evaluative expression, but it was Nym that spoke up. "He does that often?"

"Ugh." Lily said with disgust, "Between him and Severus, my ex-best-friend, they've spent years practically running off any guy that so much as smiles at me. Well, frightening people in Severus' case, or pranking in Potter's, which then turns to fear. And when they're not doing that, they're trying to one up each other."

"Well, if you're ever bored, you're welcome to come hang out with us." Nym offered, "I can promise neither of us is likely to be scared off."

"Of course," Lily agreed with a mischievous grin, "How else will I pester your husband into letting me learn alchemy?"

Both Nym and Lily laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. Before he could come up with a suitable rejoinder they were interrupted once more by a person at the door to their compartment. Several people had walked by, glancing in but when not seeing someone they were looking for had continued on their way.

This time it was a sallow faced young man who surveyed the room. His eyes fixed on Harry and set into a sneer before breaking off in what was easily determined to be surprise. Then his face blanked, only to turn his gaze to Lily and turn into an expression of sorrow and longing.

Harry found himself amused at seeing the flitting of expressions across the man's face, especially since it only seemed to have two settings in the future, sneering and smirking.

"What do you want, Severus?" Lily's voice cut across the compartment. It was absolutely cold, and Harry was surprised not to see windows frosting up or his own breath show in the air.

Harry found himself staring at Lily Evans. Her face had suddenly shifted expression to anger, but her eyes… Her eyes were familiar to Harry. They showed no emotion, they were hard and shuttered.

He recognized it from employing it so often growing up. It was a sure sign that she had closed herself off to showing any of the emotions she was feeling. Usually Harry shoved them to the back of his mind to deal with later… Or never.

"I'm glad I found you," Severus said, taking a moment to compose himself, "I wanted to say how s-"

"What?" Lily Interrupted, "You want to apologize _again_?"

There was an actual sneer on Lily's face as she faced him. One that seemed to take Snape aback. He attempted to open his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Have you stopped hanging out or communicating with those 'friends' you seem so fond of?"

"Lily," Snape seemed pained, "It's not that easy… They're my friends. They…. It's… It's… Complicated!"

"Your friends killed Mary!" Lily snapped, her eyes flashing.

"They didn't kill her!" Snape protested.

"The Death Eaters killed her and half the McDonnell family!" Lily snarled as she stood up abruptly, her magic reacting in rage, causing the window of the compartment to shatter.

Harry, had his wand in his hand and was watching the interaction with rapt interest. Tonks jolted slightly in surprise beside him. But she didn't comment on anything.

"They're not-" Severus started only to be cut off.

Harry wasn't sure if his low opinion of Snape marginally rose for the bravery required to argue with an enraged witch of Lily's caliber who was throwing off accidental magic... Or if his opinion fell for the inherent stupidity required for doing so.

A little of both... he decided.

"The hell they're not!" Lily cut him off, "Your friends and their pureblood superiority views, their discrimination and hatred of muggleborns. It's only a matter of time until they are out there doing the exact same thing!"

"And it's only a matter of time for someone who I thought was my friend!" She finished, slumping a bit.

"Lily, I would never-" Snape started only to be cut off again.

"Like you would never call your oldest friend a 'mudblood'?" Lily cut in bitterly.

"Lily..." Snape said, his voice trailing off.

"Are you still friends with them?" Lily asked, pointing a finger at him her tone a clear demand.

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but for several seconds couldn't think of anything.

"Then we have nothing more to say to one another, Mr. Snape." Lily said coldly.

Snape flinched as if he had been struck. When he saw her resolute expression, he faltered.

He looked around, mostly to avoid that piercing gaze, his eyes falling on Harry and Nym who had yet to say anything and were just watching. His eyes widened briefly before he sneered at the two of them before he whirled around and stormed from the compartment.

Harry knew he saw recognition in those eyes and his own narrowed in consideration.

He also gave Snape's whirl a three. While he was sure black and flowing robes would help, but clearly the man practiced the move for the future.

Lily watched him go before her shoulders slumped and she ran a hand through her crimson hair before falling back into the seat with a sigh. She shot a sheepish smile at Harry and Nym.

"That was the friend you mentioned?" Harry asked wryly, breaking the tension, and taking a moment to wave his wand and repair the shattered window.

"I didn't even realize he _had_ friends." Nym blurted out only to cover her mouth.

Harry shot her a glare at the mention of what was clearly implied future knowledge.

"Ex-friend," Lily coughed slightly, too lost in her own emotion to analyze Nym's slip, "And yes… Severus… isn't good with people."

"No kidding," Harry and Nym snorted and said in unison.

"He was the person who first explained to me what I was, what the magical world was," Lily sighed sadly, "As I said, muggleborn. I had no idea what all the weirdness was… and he made it make sense."

There was a silence lasting nearly a minute as Lily clearly flitted through distant memories, before she sighed, "But his obsession for magic, especially the darker variety he can't find in Hogwarts has him fallen in with a bad crowd."

"Dark magic is an incredibly vague definition. Even knowledge of _true_ dark magic, doesn't necessarily make a bad person," Harry responded neutrally. Especially given all of the knowledge he currently had.

"I know," Lily responded, "But Severus, he… wants to _know_ and to _use_ magic of any sort, including actual dark arts involving sacrifices and rituals. He wants to create his own magic. His 'friends' are more than happy to share their family's knowledge with him. It's… _they've_ changed him."

She shook her head and looked somewhat pensive as she considered it. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything to you before he left."

"That wouldn't have mattered, except maybe to embarrass him a bit more," Nym replied with a smirk.

Lily sighed and brushed a hand over her eyes, before looking up with real concern, "Just do me a favor and be careful what you eat or drink. Between Severus and Potter and his lackeys… any guys who spend too much time talking to me tend to become the victims of pranks or fall _mysteriously_ ill."

Harry made a humming noise of consideration, but before he could reply the only partially closed door was jerked open once more.

"It's _you!"_ Bellatrix Black pointed in disbelief at Harry.

Both Harry and Nymphadora stared at the sudden intruder for a moment before looking at each other and laughing, while Lily seemed absolutely baffled at Bellatrix's behavior.

"You sure seem to get that reaction an awful lot," Nym commented to Harry with a smirk.

She had recovered nicely to the sudden intrusion of her once-upon-a-time psychotic aunt, and while there was a hint of wariness in her voice that only Harry could hear, the abrupt stiffening of her body was quickly released.

"What are _you_ doing here?' Bellatrix demanded, her hands on her hips with her focus on Harry.

"Is that just how you greet everyone, Miss Black? Or am I just special?" Harry tilted his head and a smirk of his own crossed his face, "I seem to recall you asking the same exact thing when we encountered you at dinner a few weeks ago."

Bellatrix Black took a steadying breath, though her eyes narrowed as she regained her bearing, "I just did not expect you to be on the train to Hogwarts of all places."

"If people knew you were on here, half the train would be looking for you," Bellatrix commented as she stepped into the compartment. She sat down abruptly and without invitation next to Lily, who now openly gaped at Bellatrix. A moment after she sat, Bellatrix seemed to finally realize there was a third person in the compartment.

"Evans," She said by way of greeting, in a tone that was surprisingly polite if coolly distant.

"Miss Black," Lily responded in a tone that almost perfectly matched the other girl's.

Bellatrix turned her attention completely back on Harry, "So why are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Any number of reasons, but like I told Miss Evans, I hear the house elves make amazing breakfasts." Harry replied.

Bellatrix stared at him, ignoring the comment as she considered the situation, "Where have you been for the last month?"

"Why so curious?" Nym demanded in a slightly challenging tone.

"Because… he disappeared!" Bellatrix said incredulously, "Everyone wants to talk to him! Practically every Head of House! The Head of the DMLE! Even Minister Minchum has been wanting to talk to you."

"Not sure why it's such a big deal. The Chief Warlock certainly knew where I was all month." Harry replied, a faint smile on his face. "Considering Nym and I have spent the last month at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix sat back as she considered that, she glanced over at Lily, and then back at Harry, "Hiding at Hogwarts for the past month?" Her voice taking on a challenging tone, along with a trace of understanding.

"Not really _hiding_ , per se," Harry gave a half shrug as he spun the wand in his hand, "Had errands to run here and there. Had some things to do. People to talk to. Things to arrange. Got married." He grinned impishly and squeezed Nym's shoulder.

"You got married?!" Bellatrix gave up her pretense of detached interest and sat forward abruptly. Her gaze flicked from Harry to Nym, "Which… house did you marry her into?" The question was hesitant.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "She took the name Peverell, if that's what you're asking." His own tone betraying his curiosity at her response.

Between Harry's guarded curiosity, and the now suspicious look with Dora was shooting her way, Bellatrix retreated a bit in her approach.

As much as someone like Bellatrix was capable of making a tactical retreat was, that is. Which was actually someone akin to a rampaging elephant rearing backwards approximately one step. She wasn't sure how to proceed.

Her quandary was alleviated by Lily asking, "Why does that matter? Isn't she married to him now?"

Bellatrix looked away from Nym's eyes to meet Lily's. Her tone making it clear that she felt she was stating the obvious, "It matters which name she took, because _he_ is the head of the different houses."

"Right…" Lily agreed in a matching tone, "And he's married to her." She gestured between Harry and Nym.

Bellatrix' jaw clenched and it looked like she was going to make a comment. However her eyes caught Harry's suddenly cool gaze and it looked like she re-evaluated whatever she was going to say.

"It doesn't work like that." She managed to keep most of the disdain from her voice as she focused on Lily who just looked puzzled.

Bellatrix let out a small huff of air at Harry's reaction, "Houses are led by one Head, almost always male, save for… three matrilineal lines…" her voice lifting in a questioning manner on the number three, uncertain as she considered it.

Bellatrix seemed to pause as she actually searched her memory, "Two of which are believed to be extinct."

"Anyway, the Head of House is in charge of the family." She continued.

"But if he's the only member of the family… what difference does that make?" Lily asked, her interest clear.

"Because the Head of House is in control of any magics that have become part of a House itself. Whether it's newer houses only two or three generations old, or older houses that are considered Ancient and Noble. Any magics that are created or intertwined with the family come under the control of the family Head."

"You mean magic people in the family create is controlled by the head of house?" Lily asked, her tone intrigued. Clearly this wasn't something that had ever been explained to her before, nor was it something she had sat down and considered.

"Yes, to an extent and most of that goes into what's considered family magic." Bellatrix responded, but her tone was dismissive, "However it's not just… created magic. But magic that develops within a family's bloodline or that intertwines itself in a family's skillset. A predilection for certain abilities or certain inborn skills that are passed down."

Lily didn't look like she quite understood causing Bellatrix to sigh in frustration and then suddenly point at Nym, who along with Harry had been watching quietly. "Look, you see her, you've seen what she can do?"

"She's a metamorph…" Lily replied, promptly, "They're incredibly rare. Supposedly only three or four in the world every generation."

"Right," Bellatrix agreed, "But did you know that in the Black Family, out of the last four generations, my generation is the only one born without someone with at least some measure of that ability?"

Her attention shifted to Nym as she regarded her, "Albeit the ability seems stronger than what I've seen in my family save… for maybe my... niece. Still Magic travels along family lines and I would not be surprised to find Black blood runs through her veins."

Nym smirked, but seemed to restrain herself after Harry squeezed her lightly about the shoulder.

"And it can apply to a whole range of skills. Some families have developed talents for runes, or for transfiguration, or have a magic touch with plants and excel in herbology. Traits can manifest within a bloodline and then run down the bloodline." Bellatrix explained.

"It also explains part of why some families get so obsessed about finding the right 'match' for their family members," Harry interjected, drawing both of their attention to him.

"I thought that was mostly about galleons and making sure a family remains… 'pure'." Lily said, managing to keep down most of her distaste, shooting a sideways glance Bellatrix, whose eyes narrowed somewhat but who didn't have a chance to reply.

"In part it is." Harry commented, easily using Voldemort's knowledge as he explained, "But there's also the hope of breeding certain magical traits into a family line. A line known for producing potion makers, marrying one with a predilection for skills in herbology, hoping to breed it into the family line."

Lily scrunched her face up as she considered that before she spoke, "You… make it sound almost like… dog breeding."

Bellatrix inhaled sharply, her eyes narrowing and a sneer forming on her face, but before she could unleash a tirade at such an insulting observation and comment, Harry cut her off at the knees.

"While it's a good deal more complicated because of the politics and give and take. Not to mention the patrilineal nature of most families, and what it takes for a talent, quirk or skill to be become something that actually becomes incorporated into family magic, I won't deny that there are _some_ similarities to dog or horse breeding. However it flows along magical lines, rather than purely along bloodlines and genetics."

Bellatrix shifted from sneering at Lily to glaring at Harry. Her jaw clenched but she seemed uncertain what she would manage to say, he wasn't attempting to be insulting, simply speaking calmly.

"Okay, I get all that, I'm still not sure I see why it matters…" Lily hedged, focused on Bellatrix' and Harry's explanation, her eyes occasionally flicking up as people wandered up and down the train past the compartment.

"Right, because very rarely does someone hold the headship of multiple families. Usually when those families are on the verge of extinction." Bellatrix continued, despite her clear irritation as her gaze focused on Harry rather than the person she was talking to, "In fact, it's not happened in our lifetime. Or since my parents were young. It did happen twice around the turn of the century with someone holding the Spavin and Dupont family headships and someone holding the Knatchbull and the Stump family headships, both at the same time."

"Okay…" Lily responded, clearly not making the connections.

"Just because both headships belonged to the same person, did not mean that the families and more importantly, their magic, became one. They were still two separate family lines, two separate _magical_ lines." Bellatrix explained. She saw that Lily still had a puzzled expression on her face, so she added, "Meaning that both families were eligible and practically required to be married into _separately_ to pass the magic on."

"Oh." Lily said by way of not having anything else she could think of saying. She was intelligent enough to draw her own conclusions from that.

"Yes, 'oh'." Bellatrix said, "I know that the man who was head of the Spavin and Dupont families married twice and fathered children to keep both family lines from dying off. The man who was head of the Knatchbull and Stump families died in an idiotic potions accident in 1901. And managed the heretofore unmatched achievement of rendering not one but two families extinct at the same time. But this isn't about two middling noble families no one knows or gives two knuts about. This is about two names _everyone_ knows, practically royalty, and a third only slightly less well known that carries its own weight in certain circles."

"You are pretty well informed, on something that happened quite some time ago," Harry observed.

Bellatrix snorted, "While you had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth it was a major topic of conversation in my family in the last month. I probably heard facts about those things a hundred times."

"Oh, I bet it wasn't the only major topic of conversation," Harry replied lightly, though there was an undercurrent of something else his wand still spinning in his hand. "I'm sure there were any number of your family who were eager to track me down for other reasons."

Nym picked up on it and scowled, "I'm sure there were plenty there who just hoped to find us for their master."

Bellatrix didn't flinch but she couldn't refute those comments.

Harry was going to add another comment but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the magic rising in the air. He was moving instinctively before he stopped to think.

The hand that had been threading through Nym's hair suddenly grabbed and threw her roughly behind him as he rolled toward her, essentially switching their positions while waving his wand. The entire compartment rocked as several spells slammed through the door and glass of the compartment and into the marble wall Harry had conjured a split second before.

Harry ignored the cries of surprise and cursing from behind him.

He banished the bottom portion of his conjured wall forward slamming the way the spells had come from toward the sides of the compartment door.

The rest of the wall remained floating in the air with only a small application of Harry's magic, almost unconsciously doing so to keep them protected.

He heard several people cry out and at least two more spells slam into the crumbling top of his conjured wall. His wand spat spells quickly following the banished stone as he crouched. One more spell slammed into the wall while Harry barraged the outside of the compartment with powerful stunning spells.

Then there was silence. Harry felt a hand on his lower back, but didn't glance backwards.

"Harry?" Nym asked, she was crouched behind him.

"Stay back," Harry said sharply his voice brooking no argument. When there were no further spells, he vanished the stone wall with a wave of his wand.

He could see several unconscious people on the ground in the hallway and in the compartments on the other side of the train car. Harry looked to the left and right, and saw people further down, cautiously peeking their heads out, but no sign of any other aggressive movements.

He surveyed the unconscious bodies with a discerning eye.

"Harry, are they…" Nym asked quietly from behind him.

"No, just unconscious." He answered the unfinished question. "I didn't have a clear line of sight, and didn't feel that dismembering any innocent bystanders was a good idea."

He looked back at the three women he had been sitting with. Quickly checking over the three, Nym seemed to be relatively fine, a bit of dust on her robes. Showing all the calm of an experienced auror and a war veteran. Bellatrix's hair was frazzled and on edge, her wand gave off occasional sparks, but it wasn't pointed in a specific direction as she rapidly looked around for more attackers. Lily looked much more frazzled and shaking. She was still cautiously keeping back as if ready to dive for cover again and her head darted every direction at each little movement.

"All right there?" He asked the three, looking at each in turn until he got nods from each one of them. A firm one from Nym, a slower one from Bellatrix and a shaky one from Lily.

"I want to know who attacked us," Bellatrix practically growled.

Harry regarded them for a moment more before turning back to the bodies lying on the floor of the train car. With a scowl and a wave of his wand he levitated the six unconscious bodies. He examined them closely. Five of the six were wearing Hogwarts robes, while the seventh was obviously decades past Hogwarts age. Two of the five Hogwarts students looked like they couldn't be older than second years.

"Let's see what we have here…" Harry muttered examining the group.

"Rodolphus!" hissed the angry voice of Bellatrix from behind him.

"Well that answers one of them," Harry murmured, as he examined them. "Let's see these others now… these two seem a bit young to be even junior minions."

With a wave of his wand he enervated the two youngest students, a boy and a girl both Ravenclaws. They groggily woke up, looking confused. Harry caught the boy's eye and dipped into his mind quickly with a light legilimency probe.

The boy was a second year, a muggleborn Ravenclaw who had been with his friend and classmate, along with the classmate's older brother, a Gryffindor, who was a fourth year. They had just had the misfortune of being catty-corner to Harry's compartment when the spells had started flying.

He floated the two younger students, along with the older sibling who had been just a bystander over to the side. He innervated all of them more strongly with a wave of his wand.

"Wh… what happened?" the older Gryffindor asked somewhat shakily, as he and the two younger students looked around at the partially destroyed train car.

"You got caught by some of my spells. Sorry about that," Harry answered, his attention on the three still hanging unconscious in the air.

The Gryffindor fourth year looked like he was prepared to demand more, but he was cut off by Lily who had stepped up from the compartment, looking a little shaky. "Not now, Matthew go find the Hufflepuff prefects, have them check your sister and her friend out, just to be safe."

The younger Gryffindor shut up and took one look at Lily's grim face and moved to usher them off. Through the growing crowd on either end of the compartment hallway.

Harry was only half paying attention to that conversation as his eyes moved over the three remaining unconscious. Two Slytherins and an older man.

"So, we have little Roddy Lestrange," Harry moved to the other student floating in the line and turned the student's head with his wand, "Mm. Rosier… Evan Rosier, I believe." He said after a moment's consideration.

There was a sudden rush from the side that had Harry, Nym and Bellatrix immediately all three whirled with wands pointed in the direction.

James Potter was leading the charge and skidded to a stop as he found himself at wand point, Sirius and Remus behind him, with Pettigrew pulling up the rear.

"Whoa… Lily, are you okay?" James asked reflexively before his eyes fell on the floating people. "W… what happened?"

Harry ignored the question as he turned back to the three unconscious men once more. He trusted Nym to protect them should one of the Marauders or someone from that side chose to attack. Though he noted Snape hovering behind a few other students at the _other_ end of the hallway, attempting to remain inconspicuous rather than rushing forward.

Harry ignored the gathering audience as he moved onto the clearly older man, the only one not in student robes. His brow furrowed. The last time Harry had seen him, this man had been decades older, so it took Harry a moment, to place him from Voldemort's memories before he murmured, "Yaxley."

"Yaxley?" Lily's voice came hesitantly, completely ignoring James and company. "As in our new Defense against the Art's teacher?"

"That's the one." Bellatrix confirmed, "When Dumbledore had trouble with his choices the position… Yaxley had connections that pulled strings to fill the position."

"His choices kept suffering 'unfortunate accidents'," Sirius spoke up from behind James.

"Connections, huh?" Harry waved his wand and vanished the left sleeves of all three. Standing out, ugly and black on all three arms was the dark mark. "I can see just what sort of _connections_ those were."

Lily's response was a quick indrawn breath so was most of the gathering crowd. Bellatrix didn't say anything, though she didn't look surprised.

"The Dark Mark…" James murmured shakily running his hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do with them?" Nym asked, from her position behind Harry. Her tone was rather frigid. A glance back at her told Harry that her face hadn't shifted from the form she had taken, but her hair was now an angry red and her eyes traced the two ends of the hallway for any of the crowd to so much as breath wrong.

"Well, let's see just what happened here before we decide," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Rosier and enervated him. The teen blinked slowly, his eyes coming into focus just in time for Harry to raise his wand and dive in with Legilimency probe.

Unlike the gentle sampling of the boy's memories he had done a few moments earlier, Harry made no attempt to be gentle. He took all of five seconds to utterly shred the teen's defenses. He did so without care. He found the most recent memories with ease. Then he took time to plunge deeper searching for any information on Voldemort's whereabouts. He found nothing that he didn't already know. The teen was ignorant, and apparently Tom had been uber-paranoid for the past month.

Harry pulled out with a scowl. He was upset for multiple reasons.

"Urgh…" Rosier cringed, his entire face scrunched up as he tried to deal with the pain of the assault.

Harry shook his head and enervated the other two men. He hadn't decided what to do with them yet, but did want them awake from the proceedings. Then he waved his wand and without so much as a murmur from him, a silver white patronus shot from his wand. Though there were murmurs from plenty of students watching at the manifestation of his patronus.

Like many things about him, Harry's patronus had changed. This was a change he didn't mind, as an exact replica of his first friend and first real birthday gift, flew around and landed on his shoulder.

"There has been an assault on the Hogwarts Express. Your presence is requested at your earliest convenience. It might be expedient to bring Aurors as well, considering the age of one of the attackers is beyond Hogwarts years," Harry said to the guardian spirit.

The fully corporeal patronus owl bobbed its head and then Hedwig flew off his shoulder and out of the train.

"Now, help should arrive shortly," Harry said over his shoulder, more for the benefit of the people around them than Nym who clearly already knew where he had sent the patronus. He turned back to the three men hanging in the air, "Now the question is what to do with you three."

Rosier was shaking his head, trying to put together his thoughts. A process Harry knew would take several minutes even for an expert. Rodolphus was staring at him with barely contained rage on his face.

"Release us now," sneered Yaxley, getting out a moment before the others spoke.

"Let me think," Harry tapped his wand against the bottom of his chin, pretending to consider the request. "I'm going to go with...no."

He smirked and then narrowed his eyes, " _Accio_ portkeys."

The three men all had items jump off them.

Rodolphus Lestrange however, despite being held immobile spread eagled, his hips seemed to repeatedly jerk forward, like he was humping the air. Harry raised a brow before snorting and with a quick vanishing charm vanished the youth's belt, and the portkey that was tied in, succeeding in causing the jerking hips to stop.

"There, you can stop embarrassing yourself now." Harry said smugly at the enraged Rodolphus.

"You killed my grandfather." the teen half shouted at Harry, spittle flying in the air.

Harry tilted his head to regard him, "Technically, Voldemort cast the spell that killed him. I just used him as a shield. But I guess that's semantics."

"He's dead!" Rodolphus screamed. "That's not semantics."

"Huh. I'm surprised he actually knew what that word meant," muttered Nym.

"News flash for you," Harry growled, stepping forward to stare eye to eye with the teen, "The Dark Lord arsehole you are so proud to follow, has declared _war_. And in war people _die."_

"It's your fault and I'll see you pay for it!" Rodolphus screamed, "We will-"

Harry silenced the boy with a wave of his wand, in no mood to hear a rant.

"I demand you release us this moment or I will have you in Azkaban before sundown." Yaxley snarled, instead of the volume Rodulphus had gone for, he went for scorn and venom in his voice.

Harry stared at the man who he knew in the future had succeeded at infiltrating the DMLE and passing on information about its inner workings to Tom Riddle and later, the now-deceased Lucius Malfoy, and then _again_ during Voldemort's second rise. He stared for several long moments before he laughed in honest amusement. "The only release you'll get is if I toss you off this moving train. Or perhaps in front of it."

There was another longer groan from Rosier, followed by a bit of a whimper.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Yaxley, turning his head enough to look at the younger man.

"Legilimency probe to find out who all was involved," Harry answered blithely. "As you attacked a compartment with a Lord, my wife, and another pureblood witch, the dementors of Azkaban are calling your name."

"You can't do that!" Yaxley sneered, "He is a pureblood with a father on the Wizengamot. Maybe they'll give you the cell next to mine, I'll wager I'll get out first. By nightfall most likely… and you never will."

"I kind of doubt that." Harry responded dryly.

"You don't get it," Yaxley said, his tone more calm and smug now, he knew he had been outed as a Death Eater. But he had also found the person his Master had been looking for a month. Sure his attempt to bring news that he had killed the man didn't turn out the way he wanted. But all wasn't lost.

"We know where you are now," Yaxley gloated, his voice carrying through the crowd, "Even if you cower behind Dumbledore's robes at Hogwarts we will still wait for you to come out and then we will get you. There is no place that will be safe for you.

"We will take the Houses you have dared to lay claim to and give them to those who truly deserve them. Your life and that of your whore and any family and friends you have are over." His eyes were alight with zealotry, "When you are broken and left completely destroyed, then my Master will give you a slow and agonizing death. You will share the same fate of all the filth that inhabit our world. This he has promised."

"Why you-" Nym's voice growled out.

"Nym!" Harry said sharply holding his hand out, silencing her with just that word.

Yaxley smirked at her, a look of sadistic glee on his face.

"Oh, my dear Yaxley, how wrong you are," Harry's tone was amused though he was no less angry than Nym, but simply far more controlled. "You don't even know where your master is, so it seems to me like _he's_ the one who is hiding like a coward. Not that I blame him. Given how our last encounter ended with him missing an arm, oh… And _this_ wand."

Harry idly held up Voldemort's distinctive wand with the white claw on the end. He was amused at the way both Rodolphus and Yaxley's eyes followed the wand almost hungrily. They weren't the only ones, there were several others who were watching the spectacle who gaped at the Dark Lord's infamous wand.

When Harry spoke again it was almost conversational, with that same undercurrent of danger, "Things have changed now Mr. Yaxley, especially thanks to that pretty little mark on your arm."

"It is my Master's mark," Yaxley responded, lifting his chin defiantly, unafraid of stating it, "It's his symbol, and a symbol of my loyalty and devotion to him."

Harry regarded him and very slowly a smirk spread across his face. "Mm. You're only partially right." Harry's voice had changed, it was soft, and practically a purr of malice. Everyone watching could hear the danger now and an edge of viciousness underneath it.

Yaxley blinked in confusion and concern at this sudden change in Harry's demeanor.

Harry twisted his wand and all three bodies shifted, orienting the arms with their dark mark held out.

"What are y-" Yaxley started to demand as he struggled to move from his held position in the air.

"Shh…" Harry cut him off silencing them with that same smile. His own tone shifting to an almost calm lecturing. "You are right, the symbol is the Dark Lord's. The snake coming out of the mouth of the skull, winding in the shape of infinite is all his."

Widening smirks that were crossing Yaxley and Rodolphus' face were cut off by Harry's continued tone, "Unfortunately, like so many things about what he tells people, that's not the entire story."

"The symbol? That's all Voldemort's. However… the mark?" Harry said, "That's Slytherin family magic. As a matter of fact we were just having a discussion of family magic."

That just brought confusion to their faces, though he felt Nym jolt behind him, where she maintained her guard. He also heard Bellatrix' intake of breath, no doubt remembering their previous conversation so fresh in her mind.

Harry's focus was on the three men though and he smiled in amusement as a low chuckle escaped him. His tone turning lecturing, and almost conversational.

"You see, your Dark Lord just decided on the design, he did not actually come up with the magic that created the mark. That… came from the Slytherin line."

Harry kept his tone amused, and knew he was cheating a bit. Tom had spent years researching spells and any obscure magic he could find. If he didn't have the largest knowledge base in the world, it was second only to Dumbledore's.

It was something that also included family spells he outright stole. In most cases that was not likely to be any help. But… on something like this. Voldemort's own arrogance would hurt him. "This magic, was once created and used by one of Salazar Slytherin's sons. It was used to mark slaves and chattel as belonging to the house. Giving the head a powerful mechanism of control."

"Now, someone who had claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin marked you with it. That master you felt so proud to follow marked you as his property." Harry's smirk had widened into a full grin. "But… now House Slytherin has a head. And as all good purebloods should know. The Head controls family magic."

Yaxley and Rodolphus eyes were wide, and Rosier who had at least started to follow things, seemed to try and make sense of Harry's comment.

Harry waved his wand and each man jerked as their arms thrust forward just a bit farther. It wasn't strictly necessary, but Harry wanted to emphasize that they were in his power. Only the closest to him noted that the Slytherin ring had appeared on his hand. Harry hissed in parseltongue and waved his wand horizontally over the outstretched arms.

The Dark Marks began to writhe and actually hiss out loud. As sickly green magic began to swirl between Harry and the men. The men began to writhe and squirm, their faces made it obvious they were crying out.

Harry could feel the mark fighting him. He had only been partially telling the truth. Tom had twisted the mark for his own ends, so it was an application of will to take control of the marks like he was doing. To cut off Tom's direct access and control of them and supplant it with Slytherin's and his own.

Distantly he saw a red flash out of the corner of his eye, but didn't have time to focus on it, trusting Nym to handle it if there was some sort of attack. Or get his attention if she couldn't There was an audible snap, followed by two more in quick succession as all three figures slumped into their invisible levitated bonds.

Harry slumped slightly, breathing heavily and looked down at his handiwork. He wasn't the only one, all three of his captives were staring at their arms in horror.

Where the Dark Mark had been there was now a green shield with a silver snake coiled it in. The symbol of the House of Slytherin.

"What… what have you done?" Rosier demanded, his voice now shrill and filled with horror, he actually appeared to be on the edge of tears.

"You wanted to serve the noble House of Slytherin so much. Now you can." Harry said, straightening slightly looking at all three. "This way I can be fairly certain that none of the three of you can hurt myself or any I deem friends or family."

There was a slight hissing as the snakes on all three shields moved in acknowledgement. Harry's smirk grew wider. "Oh. And none of you may use any magic whatsoever without my express permission." The snake once more hissing in acknowledgement.

At the blank looks of the three men who were still staring at their arms in horror, Harry offered helpfully, "That means you can't use magic at all unless your owner, me in case you were slow, says its okay!"

Harry theatrically seemed to ponder something and then looked shock as if he had just had a startling revelation, "Why… I guess that pretty much makes you effectively squibs!"

"You… you…"

Harry reached up and patted Yaxley's cheek lightly as the other man glared hatefully, "You wanted to serve the Noble House of Slytherin. Now, you can cast as much magic as a muggle. Isn't that just… _fascinating_?"

"Very fascinating indeed Mister Peverell," Albus Dumbledore's voice spoke up causing Harry to turn sharply. He hadn't known the man was there. Rare for his sensing abilities. Then he realized that must have been the flash he had seen. Dumbledore arriving, and it appeared with three Aurors in tow.

He met the older man's serious gaze, "Headmaster Dumbledore, so good of you to join us."

 **\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/**

Dumbledore was stroking his beard slowly. He had dismissed every one of the students who were not in the compartment that was attacked. So the train car was slightly less crowded than before. The headmaster had also stopped the train, so the Hogwarts Express was just sitting on the tracks.

The three aurors, Moody and two Harry didn't recognize had imprisoned the three men, and after some brief explanation and discussion of what had happened, they had portkeyed the men to the Ministry for further interrogation. The longer detailed report took another half an hour to complete.

Moody and Dumbledore had exchanged several significant glances but neither one had said anything much. The two nameless aurors had questioned Harry closely about the new marks. However, the instant Harry had mentioned 'family magic' both aurors had instantly shut down their line of questioning.

Before he had portkeyed away, Moody almost casually mentioned that the whole business was likely to cause an inquiry before the Wizengamot. Harry had just smirked in response. Moody had given him a long measuring look before shaking his head and making to leave.

Harry didn't protest the aurors taking the prisoners with them as legilimency probes on the three of them had told him that none of the three would provide more information than he currently had. They certainly didn't know where Voldemort was hidden.

"I have to admit I did not expect this," Dumbledore confessed breaking the silence after the distinctive whoosh of a portkey had faded. He turned to regard Harry with a thoughtful expression.

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised in challenge, "Because this is almost _exactly_ what I warned you would happen."

Dumbledore ducked his head slightly in acknowledgement, "You did, and you were correct. I just… did not expect actions to be so brazen or to occur before even arriving at Hogwarts."

"Some of the Death Eaters aren't exactly known for their brains, or for their well thought-out plans," Nym opined from her seat back in the compartment.

"For good or ill, impulsive actions are all too often the folly of youth," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the very truth of that statement. "Yaxley isn't exactly a youth, though."

Dumbledore's gaze fell on Harry, "You realize though, the ramifications of what just happened?"

"Which ramifications are those?" Harry asked, unable to keep the wry amusement out of his voice, "That the Dark Lord will know where I am? That was going to come out anyway the first time someone got a glance of us in the hall."

"The fact that those three idiots are likely to be freed from the Ministry before sundown?" Harry shrugged, "Not all that worried about that. They're effectively squibs at the moment."

"The fact that he's going to be pissed off after he found what I just did to his precious mark?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Not really sure how much more pissy he can get at me. I did after all take his wand."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not entirely what I meant, but using their marks to claim them as property and restrict their access to magic… That's going to make families very nervous, and very unhappy."

"Well, if someone doesn't go and get themselves get marked as property by a genocidal madman, then there's nothing to worry about." Harry replied blandly, "Besides Tom was overconfident but he's not dumb. He'll figure out a way to tie the magic in the marks more closely to his own specific magic. Me being able to twist more marks after he does will be much more time consuming and far more challenging. He just didn't plan for someone capable of speaking parseltongue, it is after all a very rare trait. He certainly did not expect someone with more authority in the House of Slytherin to exist, much less challenge his ownership of the marks."

"Will he be able to undo what you did?" Dumbledore asked as a thought occurred to him.

"I don't immediately see how…" Harry's brow furrowed as he considered the question, "That being said, we both know he is one of the most intelligent magical beings alive. So I would not _entirely_ discount the possibility. There's also the question of just how much self-interest is tied up in circumventing my control. But I have to expect he'll at least make the attempt."

"I would also point out that those three attacked a compartment with several purebloods in it," Bellatrix spoke up, having been surprisingly quiet up till now, her tone had an undercurrent of anger to it. "While Mr. Peverell may have publicly set himself against the Dark Lord, an attack on myself probably isn't going to be looked on favorably by at least a handful of members of my house."

Harry's eyes happened to be looking at Dumbledore when she spoke and he clearly saw the doubt at that statement there though it was brief and quickly covered up.

Privately, Harry doubted it would make that big of a difference either. Between Voldemort's knowledge in his head and his conversations with Andromeda, Harry knew just how zealous a majority of the family was. It was a much larger family now than it would be in twenty short years.

"However, those ramifications weren't exactly what I was referring to." Dumbledore coughed slightly, though his eyes clearly betrayed amusement.

"Oh?" Harry asked warily.

"Why yes," Dumbledore responded amicably, as he brightened considerably, "I am now short yet another defense professor. We do struggle to get one to stay longer than a year. But I must say, this is a record. Losing one before he had managed to teach his first class."

"Why did you hire someone like Yaxley of all people?" Harry asked, finally putting voice to the question that nagged at the back of his mind.

"He was not my first choice. But I hired two others who then... became unavailable." Dumbledore explained, "The minister recommended him to me. He had been relatively quiet in politics and had not openly aligned with the staunch pureblood factions. He did have his defense Mastery, I wasn't given much of a choice. I hired him two days before your encounter with Voldemort in Diagon Alley.

Harry's eyes narrowed as a suspicion began to coil in his guy, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I thought I would offer it to the most capable person available." Dumbledore commented in a far too off-hand manner.

Harry didn't say anything but that suspicion in his gut began to practically burn inside of him. He could feel what was coming.

"Mr. Peverell, how would you feel about taking on the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor for this upcoming year?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk that took away from the formality of his words.

Harry heard several intakes of breath from behind him. He ignored them, as even his own face betrayed his shock, "Senileheadmastersayswhat?

Dumbledore just quirked a brow and didn't rise to the statement.

Harry stared at the Headmaster for several long moments. His voice particularly calm. "I don't have my mastery. I distinctly remember you mentioning that was a requirement to be a professor except in extreme circumstances."

"Oh? Right! I knew I was forgetting something!" Dumbledore looked far too surprised, for it to be genuine, before he began patting down his robes, and speaking absently, "While I would say that this should be construed an extreme circumstance… you are correct that having a mastery is always preferred… Hm. Ah, now where is it… I know it's here somewhere."

Every person in the cabin was giving the Headmaster an absolutely incredulous look, which he blithely ignored, eventually making a very over the top 'Ah-Ha!' post before reaching into a specific pocket.

"Oh yes. Here it is." He handed Harry a letter.

Harry looked down at it, it was addressed to him. In ornate script with the mark of the Ministry on it. He glanced up at the older wizard who seemed to be looking elsewhere as he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. He slid his finger along the envelope, breaking the wax seal and removing the letter.

When Harry failed to acknowledge what was on the parchment beyond a gaping mouth and widened eyes, Albus reached forward and tugged it from his fingertips.

"This cannot be real…" Harry blinked several times in sheer disbelief.

"Well, since your mental faculties seem to have temporarily failed you, my dear boy, perhaps I will just have to read it aloud for you. Dumbledore began to read the contents, his tone a combination of smugness and amusement. "Dear Lord Harry Peverell,"

Albus paused to look up theatrically, "Why, I do believe that's _you_."

Harry didn't deign to respond, and merely continued to gape at Dumbledore along with the three girls in the cabin.

"Through demonstrated proficiency and skill of the highest level, the board is proud to award you a Mastery in the subject of Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore continued smugly, "A formal ceremony for all recipients of Masteries in their respective fields is held three days before Yule at the Ministry of Magic, during our annual celebration. Further information shall be provided closer to the event.

"Congratulations, and the Wizard Examination Board is looking forward to your witnessing your continued academic excellence, Griselda Marchbanks. Directory and Chairwoman of the Wizarding Examination Authority."

The surprise and murmurs of congratulations that came from the girls in the compartment, and the various individuals still nearby finally roused Harry from his brain-lock. He looked up, "You made them award me a mastery _so I could teach_?" His tone was faintly incredulous.

"I didn't _make_ them do anything. I just sponsored your application." Dumbledore answered sounding scandalized.

"I didn't even submit an application! And… I'm well aware there's a practical and a theoretical requirement to get a Mastery!" Harry said, his tone still one of disbelief.

He had to admit he was caught completely off guard by this. So he was struggling to catch up. The mastery requirement had been nixed several years after the defeat of Voldemort, when keeping a professor proved impossible and the need to fill the position outgrew the rather miniscule amount of people who had completed masteries.

"Well, I took the liberty of submitting an application on your behalf. And you are correct about the requirements," Dumbledore agreed, that same smile on his face. "Funny enough, defeating a much feared dark wizard in front of a crowd of witnesses is more than sufficient to certify the practical portion of the application.

"And the theoretical?" Harry asked almost not wanting to hear the answer, ignoring some of the snickering occurring from Nym at his expense.

"Well, admittedly, you didn't take any written test for that." Dumbledore replied as he nodded agreement, "However you certainly displayed a depth and breadth of knowledge clearly to someone certified to assess such things."

Harry jolted slightly. The conversations in the evenings with Dumbledore covering a wide range of topics. He had enjoyed them and assumed Dumbledore had been probing for information about his history, which he likely had. But he hadn't seen any other purpose. They had talked about defense and guarding against various dark arts skilled on a number of occasions.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hand and then up at the aged wizard in front of him. "You set this all up." There was still a trace of disbelief.

Dumbledore just grinned, looking totally unbothered by the situation and the accusation. "I set nothing up. I was, however, prepared for the eventuality. While I hired him, I did not trust Mr. Yaxley. And thought your presence might provoke him. I did however expect it to take longer. You have not answered my question, would you be interested in accepting the position to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for this upcoming year?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and then down at the letter before a bemused smile crossed his face, "You realize this doesn't change anything we talked about?"

Dumbledore nodded agreeably.

"Alright," Harry nodded slowly, "I'll accept the position, provided the rest of our deal regarding Alchemy instruction remains intact-" there was a deliberate and very Tonks-like cough from behind him and Harry continued without missing a beat, "And I am allowed an assistant professor."

"The terms of our agreement remain intact, and Lady Peverell is more than welcome to take a post as an assistant Professor." Dumbledore replied agreeably, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Very well, you have yourself a Defense Professor… you manipulative old bastard." Harry said after a moment's consideration.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped with a wide grin not at all looking bothered by the accusation.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew the old man had ulterior motives when it came to his motivations. However, Harry was honest enough to admit that he had been manipulated and completely played. That didn't mean he was just going to let Dumbledore get away with it. Besides, the old man looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Just remember the old saying Headmaster, 'It is fair for one to suffer whatever one has caused others to suffer.'" Harry said with a slow grin, "In other words, you may have scored the first point, but turnabout is fair play."

Dumbledore met his gaze with his bushy brows raised, "Well, I very much look forward to whatever retribution you might concoct, young man."

He glanced around, "I believe I shall let the conductor know he may continue the journey." With a wave of his wand a message spell shot off. A few moments later, the cart gave a slight lurch as the train moved forward.

"I wonder where Fawkes has gotten to…" Dumbledore murmured as he looked around, before he sighed a little bit. He shifted, and Harry could tell he was getting ready to apparate.

"Headmaster, would you care to join us for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, somewhat impulsively.

Albus blinked at the unexpected invitation before his smile returned and his eyes twinkled. "I have not ridden the Express in decades. I believe I would be delighted!"

Dumbledore practically bounced into the compartment, while Harry looked both ways up and down the hall. He saw people gathered on both ends, not even bothering to hide the fact that they had been and were watching the proceeds with interest. Even now that most of the action had past, they continued to watch for any additional tidbit that they might be able to tell their friends.

He noticed the heads of Sirius and James both watching. James looked like he wanted to run to check on Lily, but the expression on the redhead's face made it clear to the boy it wouldn't be appreciated. Sirius despite hitting on Harry's wife in front of him, seemed to have enough common sense in this case to place a hand on James' shoulder to hold the boy back from angering Lily further, this time in front of Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore entered the cabin, it was finally the impetus that appeared to disperse the crowd somewhat. Dumbledore sat down easily on the cushioned seat in the compartment and smiled genially at the three women in the compartment, "Mrs. Peverell, good to see you again." He nodded pleasantly, having seen her the previous evening.

"Miss Evans, Miss Black, I trust your summers went well?" He spoke conversationally, as if the past half hour's events hadn't occurred and the compartment's carpeted floor wasn't covered in glass and other assorted debris.

"It was an interesting summer, if nothing else, Headmaster." Bellatrix responded, her tone short and formal, as she regarded the older wizard warily.

Dumbledore nodded cheerfully, looking completely unbothered by her tone. "That is good to hear." He paused a moment glancing at the ground, and then with a wave of his wand vanished the glass and various other bits of detritus on the floor. Then he turned his attention to Lily

"It was… not a great summer, Professor," Lily responded looking more than a little down, "But I survived, which is more than I can say for some people."

Harry saw a dark look pass over Dumbledore's face before the older wizard sighed, "I heard of what happened to Miss McDonnell and her family. I know you were close, you have my sympathies."

Harry saw Lily's eyes flash in anger briefly and she seemed to struggle with herself before she swallowed words that were on the tip of her tongue, and just nodded in response.

He looked away to give her a moment to compose herself. His eyes caught movement at the end the compartment, with several people still milling about without trying to seem like they were doing so. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw one particular student.

"Headmaster, as I am now a Professor; that means I am given a fair bit of latitude when it comes to how I educate and discipline, correct?" Harry asked conversationally, glancing out of compartment window towards a few of the remaining loiterers and one in particular.

"Within reason, yes…"" Dumbledore agreed in a cautious tone, which matched the expression on his face.

"Oh good," Harry responded amiably and then whirled with his wand out.

There were several startled cries including one loud "What?!" A moment later a familiar black haired figure in Slytherin robes slammed against the compartment door frame with enough force to jar him, though there was no snapping sound to indicate any sort of broken bones.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, so good of you to join us." Harry said conversationally.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Snape as he seemed to be pinned to the frame by some unseen force.

"Why do people always feel the need to ask me that question?" Harry asked as he tilted his head in thought.

"Headmaster, are you just going to allow-" Snape began to demand only to be cut off by a gentle tap on his cheek with Harry's hand, far softer than a slap, but the implication was there.

"Ah ah," Harry cut him off, "I am the one disciplining here."

"You have no right!" Snape snarled, his pale face coloring with rage.

"I have every right," Harry corrected meticulously, "First, I am now the professor of Defense for Hogwarts.

Snape glanced over at Dumbledore who was watching the encounter closely. He nodded shortly at the unasked question in Snape's eyes.

"Secondly, and more important," Harry said, his voice turning frigid, "And something that should concern you _far_ more. I am one of the ones you endangered with your idiocy. Myself, my _wife._ And two others."

"I did nothing of the sort," Snape protested angrily, he was a good liar but Harry could see the hesitance and fear in his eyes.

"I took it from Rosier's mind, Mr. Snape." Harry responded in clipped tones, not quite devolving into the sibilant hissing of Voldemort, but remaining only a half-step from it. His emerald-eyed gaze bored into the young man who was the one responsible for his parents' death in the past, "You were _so proud_ , so... _pleased_ to share the information that I was here on the train with your _friends._

"I didn't think-" Snape tried to protest.

"You knew exactly where their loyalties lie, Mr. Snape." Harry's voice was sharp, and accusing. "You had to have _some_ idea of what they would do."

"Severus… You didn't…" Lily's voice came from behind him, sounding horrified. "They could have killed us…"

That seemed to do more to crack through Snape's defenses than anything Harry had managed thus far. Snape's eyes were clearly focused behind Harry, and he didn't have to guess that Snape was staring at Lily, who was standing and staring at her old friend. Harry shifted slightly so he had both of them in his line of sight.

"No… they weren't supposed to…" Snape trailed off and a stricken look crossed his face at what had just slipped out.

"They weren't supposed to what?" Harry demanded flatly, "They weren't supposed to attack when Lily was around? Because you _care_ so much for her, they were supposed to wait until she had gone? Thereby sparing her... while the rest of us were the victims?"

Snape refused to answer, but every person there could now see the guilt on his face.

"How… how could you? You _bastard_ …" Lily whispered, and then snarled at him advancing on him with her wand sparking in her hand now. Harry saw Dumbledore with his wand in his hand, though he seemed content to let things continue to play out for the moment, at least until Lily made to cast a spell.

Harry shifted smoothly, catching Lily about the waist to halt her forward advance. He reached out and with a quick tug pulled her wand from her hand. She didn't seem to notice the sudden loss of the wand in her rage, storming forward toward the teenage Slytherin stuck halfway inside the compartment and halfway still in the hallway..

Harry held Lily's wand out blindly behind him and Nym quickly snagged the wand from him so he could wrap his other arm around Lily's shoulders, holding her tightly to keep her from assaulting the teen. The stop of her forward momentum seemed to halt whatever desire for physical retribution and instead loosened whatever tight controls the normally well-mannered girl held upon her temper whenever figures of authority were present.

"You evil... disgusting… arrogant… selfish… spiteful… repugnant... deceitful... bitter... conceited... vile... witless... dunderheaded... arse!" She seemed to falter as she ran out of words, which apparently was a look that was completely foreign to her, as both Dumbledore _and_ Bellatrix looked more shocked at her silence than the increasingly hate-filled words she had been shouting at the boy by the end of her explosion.

Lily eventually wound down, her entire body was heaving with exertion as if she had just run a marathon. She took a slow shuddering breath. "The person I called my friend, who first taught me about the wonders of magic, would never have done something like that. Clearly I never really knew you."

Her voice was far calmer, than moments ago but all the more impactful for it. "I _hate_ you Severus Snape. I absolutely _despise_ you. Don't ever try and speak to me again. As far as I'm concerned all my friends are dead now. Mary passed this summer. You… well… my oldest friend stopped existing sometime before that, I'm just finding out now."

She continued to stare at him with loathing

Harry spoke quietly, his gaze fixed on Snape's eyes who looked back at him, a mix of fear and loathing there as well, though Harry kept his grip on Lily who he could feel still trembling, and "This is what your choices have led to Mr. Snape. You seem to have lost a friendship, and could have cost someone their life. You have to ask yourself if it's worth it in the end. That pat on the head and false praise from people who will only ever see you as beneath them despite whatever deplorable actions you do in their name, all in exchange for destroying everything you've ever valued. You don't have his mark yet… _I can tell_. But just remember, when you do, He will _own_ you."

With a twitch of his hand he released the sticking spell. Snape fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He looked up at Lily and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it when her jawline clenched and she moved to step toward him once more. A move Harry prevented by tightening his arms

"If you so much as approach me, I won't hesitate to make anything Potter and his sycophants have done to you or you have done to them seem like a damned walk in the park," Lily's voice spat out.

That seemed to be the final straw, Snape scrambled to his feet, before he hightailed it down the passageway and out of the car completely. Lily watched him go with hard eyes. But the instant he scrambled out of the car, she turned and practically fell against Harry, clinging to the front of his shirt as she sobbed.

Harry was slightly taken aback as he patted Lily on the head. He looked helplessly over her head and met Nym's eyes which were filled with concern and sympathy for Lily, and showed absolutely no inclination to help him. Not even when he tried to gesture with his chin. In fact all three of the other people in the compartment seemed amused at his predicament

Harry awkwardly shifted and managed to maneuver himself to sit back on the cushioned bench, as Lily continued to cry. She practically curled up against him before he could figure out what was happening.

He realized this was an outpouring of several issues all coming to a head at once. The death of her friend, loss of her friendship, the pressure of not being able to talk to her family so bottling it all up, and the stress of her life being at risk less than an hour earlier. To give the girl at least some privacy as she broke down, he closed the cabin door, and fired a number of concealment and privacy spells at the door, silencing the sound of the cabin and ensuring no one could see anything inside.

It was almost ten minutes later when she had cried herself out and seemed to settle into an exhausted slumber. Nym sat next to him, and seemed to have her attention on Lily with concern. Bellatrix and Dumbledore ironically sat on the other bench with only a few feet of space separating them, and both were watching them curiously.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and spoke quietly, careful not to disturb the woman on his lap, even if he doubted she was going to wake unless disturbed by significant noise. Harry's voice was a mixture of sadness and grim resolve, "I told you, Headmaster. This war will be fought in your very halls."

The older man sighed, not even attempting to hide how much the comment hurt him to now have to admit to its correctness, "You were… and are correct."

He pursed his lips, as if trying to find the words, before he closed his eyes and gave a frustrated quick slow shake of his head, "I had hoped…"

He trailed of, apparently no closer to a means to express his disappointment now that he had witnessed one of his staff and multiple students attempt to kill another student, all while being set up by another third party.

Harry began to whisper again, ignoring the fact that both Dora and Bellatrix were listening intently to the conversation. "Hope is a powerful thing, Albus, but sometimes it's nothing without action. Or without help."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "And sometimes there is no telling what the actions of one can inspire."

Nym looked up and smirked widely, "I would say Mr. Snape left very inspired."

Harry snorted softly, and he would later swear that Albus' eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Harry glanced at Bellatrix, who had remained silent for the entirety of what she had witnessed, much of the time staring out the window deep in thought. He wondered what was going through the young woman's mind, and he couldn't help but contrast what he saw in front of him now with what he knew she could become in the future.

 **\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/**

 **Author's note: Yay! Another chapter!**

 **1) This was rather fun to write! Writing interactions on a train ride with quite a bit of events.**

 **2) Analyzing Harry's reaction to people was also fun, given his rather Neutral stance to almost everyone. Really the only one he had any sort of more than slight reaction to was Pettigrew, mostly because his own memories of the rat were strong, and he and Voldemort probably shared thoughts on him.**

 **3) Dumbledore was amazing to write: D openly manipulative and indulging in it, acknowledging what he was doing without any real sense of shame, and without any sort of malice behind his actions.**

 **4) Plums Ponderous Pontifications:**

 **We got stuck on Bellatrix's conversation. Then it was "ooooh, shiny!" with other stuff. No real excuses here.**

 **5) I totally blame Plums for how Karkaroff and Rookwood died. Totally his idea. The pervert. He's also the one who found that the 'Mile Post Club' is the train equivalent of the 'Mile High Club.'**

 **Alternate Chapter Titles and Comments**

" **Dumbledore's Manipulations!" - Harry**

"Hah! Written as a manipulative mastermind, AND not portrayed as Satan reincarnated! It is possible! Suck it bitches!" - Dumbledore

"Ew. No." - Harry.

" **From Death Eater to Squib: A minion's tale, by Rodolphus Lestrange." - Harry**

"He totally deserves it." - Bellatrix

" **Yet another way to piss me off." - Voldemort**

"Oh. Like _that's_ difficult. Are you ever _not_ pissed off?" - Any Death Eater, ever.

"You do have a bit of a temper. You may want to look into that." - Neutral Observer

"Thank you for that obser- _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort.

" **Rookwood and Karkaroff, it's practically a modern day Romeo and Juliet!" - Nym**

" **How I ended up teaching Defense… again." - Harry**

"Oohh! We get to play teacher and naughty schoolgirl!" - Nym

" **Harry Potter- Inspirational Speaker!" - Nym**

" **When your possible betrothed nearly kills you." - Bellatrix Black.**

"Ways you know your marriage is likely to fail?" - Nym

" **How to muck up a friendship." - Severus Snape**

"Alternatively, how Severus Snape is a purely self-motivated prick!" - Harry

"Hey! He showed how much he loved Lily! He even died for her! He's such a tragic hero!" - Canon fan

"Yes. What a trial it must have been. Spending years abusing a boy (not to mention pretty much everyone not Slytherin) because his mother loved a man he hated. What a burden. Almost as bad… as you know… being abused." - Harry


End file.
